


AoKagaAo Drabble Collection

by Natecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agent!Kagami, Alpha!Aomine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternative Universe - Edo, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chef Kagami Taiga, Crack, Doctor!Kagami, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, First Dates, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Florist!Kagami, Fluff, Geisha!Kagami, Humor, KagaAo, Lifeguard!Kagami, M/M, NSFW, Omega!Kagami, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Samurai!Aomine, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, Teacher!Aomine, Teacher!Kagami, Touou Kagami Taiga, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire!Aomine, Waiter!Kagami, angel!Kagami, aokaga - Freeform, demon!aomine, kitty!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 53,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, it's a collection of AoKagaAo drabbles/one-shots I wrote based on prompts.<br/>The rating differs from one to another, so I rated it generally M. (Rating changed to Explicit eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Kagami being aomine's guardian angel?"

The ace of Touou, Aomine Daiki slept soundly that morning, nothing could bother his deep sleep, even his mother's knocking on the door of his room with "Daiki, wake up!"

Or so he thought. Suddenly something made him stir and wake up. He felt like he was being watched, just like someone (Aomine really didn't want to know who could be in his room beside himself) bore holes in his back. Aomine slowly opened his eyes and turned quickly around using his agility.

He was greeted by a redhead, who looked at him with a puzzled look as if he was the one in someone else’s room and house. And how had he ended up here anyway?

“Who are you?” Aomine growled.

“Huh? You don’t know?” the redhead said pouting.  _‘Cute.’_  was Aomine’s first thought, but he shook his head immediately.

“Of course I don’t! Anyway, get out of my room, whoever you are.” Aomine said turning back and pulling the blanket over his head. He began snoring in an instant.

The redhead had tried to remain calm waiting for this guy to finally wake up and open his royal highness’ eyes, just for him to go back to his sleep? No way in he…heaven!

“Wake up, you bas-!” he began cursing but immediately slapped a hand on his mouth; afraid to be heard. Aomine made no move and he had had enough of this. The redhead pulled the blanket away leaving Aomine in only his underwear and shivering from the lack of warmth he was engulfed in a moment ago.

The bluenette glared at him before getting up and grabbing the front of redhead’s robe. Wait- robe? Aomine’s eyes widened and he let go of the redhead gasping when he saw a pair of large wings opening up on the guy’s back. Aomine stumbled and almost fell down, but was suddenly caught by two strong arms lifting him back to his feet.

“I’m not supposed to scare people, shi-” the redhead slapped himself on the mouth again. It was such a pain to avoid curses now, when he was an angel. And that stupid senpai of his, who was an archangel, just didn’t shut up about it.  _“You’re an angel now, Taiga! Watch your language and manners. You’re supposed to radiate holiness.”_ Holiness, his freaking posterior! (He couldn’t say the ‘a’ word. That was one of the taboo words for him now.)

He tried his best to smile at this shocked guy in front of him, and well, judging by the other’s features, he succeeded. Aomine visibly relaxed and even started poking his wings curiously.

“I didn’t introduce myself properly. I’m Taiga. I’ll be your guardian angel until you finish high school. Nice to meet-” he said smiling, amused by those amazed looks Aomine threw him, but was cut off when he felt a sharp pain on his back.

“Fu-” the rest was muffled by his hand, and he looked at that little …. ( a word left to your imagination) with teary eyes. Aomine held one of his long feathers examining it.

“Are these even real?” he turned the feather around every way possible, frowning. Then he just sniffed it. Perhaps it was a bad idea, as a sweet scent hit his nose. He licked his lips and glanced at the redhead, who was busy caressing his abused spot.

“Of course they are! You should ask first, it hurts as f-”

“As what?” Aomine asked curiously approaching the redhead.

“As… it doesn’t matter! Just don’t do that again… please.” Taiga tried to not be so angry at this guy, because he was a human too, not long ago, so he could understand how weird this whole situation must look.

“Taiga, huh? I’m Daiki. Aomine Daiki.” he said in that sinful voice of his, and smirked making his way around the redhead and examined him from head to toe; he liked what he was seeing.

“Yeah, I know.” Taiga said and threw him a confused look. “May I ask…” a vein twitched on his forehead “what are you doing?” he asked with a huge blush across his face.

Aomine was currently busy lifting up his robe and peeking under it like an elementary schooler would peek under a girl’s skirt to see her panties. Apparently, he wasn’t going to see any panties. The redhead was fully clothed under that robe, and it disappointed Aomine. He sighed and let go of the fabric, turning to face a blushing mess of an angel.

“I was just curious.” he shrugged and grinned when Taiga’s blush deepened.

“Just why did it have to be him?... Is it because I cursed loudly in front of God? Why do I, of all the newbies, have to babysit a pervert like him?” Taiga threw his hands up in a desperate gesture and talked to himself more than to Aomine.

Aomine just stood there watching this amusing redhead. Taiga heard the bluenette slightly chuckling, and snapped at him.

“What’s so funny, you bas-!” Holy heavens! He couldn’t stop cursing for even a few minutes. He had no idea how he was going to spend these years in the company of this guy, without turning into a punk or, even worse, a pervert like him. He sighed putting a hand on his forehead and shaking his head slightly.  _‘This will be really hard.’_

“Aomine-” he addressed the guy, and lifted up his head only to see a naked, uh…  posterior?  Oh, fuck it all. It was a freaking tanned ass!

Aomine slipped out of his underwear and made his way to the bathroom, probably to take a morning shower. He turned his head slightly and threw a look over his shoulder.

“Take care of me from now on,  _Taiga_.” he said in that husky voice and smirked seeing the redhead’s reaction. He closed the bathroom door and thought to himself  _‘This will be really interesting.’_

The redheaded angel was left gaping like a fish and red as a tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Kagami adopts kittymine... But he's actually a panther and grows super big and strong, enters heat and starts frotting on his legs and stuff, they end up doing the do, obvs. I WENT FOR THE SMUT RIGHT AWAY OMG SORRY"
> 
> Warning: NSFW

Kagami fidgeted nervously in front of the Adoption Center looking at his watch from time to time.

“Damn, Kuroko, where are you?” he mumbled under his breath.

“I’m right here, Kagami-kun.” a voice spoke from his left side and the redhead jumped up a few inches before glaring at his shadow.

“You little-! How many times do I have to say it? Stop doing that every freaking time. Can’t you just switch off that misdirection of yours at least when you hang out with me?” he sighed rubbing his temples.

“No, Kagami-kun, I can’t. It’s so much fun to scare you and see you startled every time.” Kuroko deadpanned with that blank look and added “Look, I even brought Nigou to help us today.” and at the mention of his name, the dog’s head popped out from the bag Kuroko tightly held to his chest barking happily at the redhead.

“Ni-Nigou?!” Kagami flinched and distanced himself. “We don’t need him, I’m not going to adopt a dog!” Kagami said shivering at the thought of having a dog in his apartment. Plus, Kuroko! This bastard was a pure sadist and enjoyed scaring the shit out of him himself. Yet they were best friends. Kagami wondered how he ended up having such friends in the first place.

“Don’t be rude, Kagami-kun.” Both Kuroko and Nigou were pouting slightly.

 _‘How can the dog even make such facial expressions?’_  Kagami thought and sighed waving a hand in front of him. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Now let’s go and see if I can find a friend for me too.” He smiled and they walked inside the center.

 

“Kagami-san, right?” the lady from reception desk asked while eyeing the redhead. Kagami gave her a firm nod and she smiled saying “Wait for our consultant to approach you. She will be there in five minutes. Please, take a seat on the sofa.”

“Okay, thank you.” Kagami mumbled shyly and both men slumped down on the sofa the lady pointed out.

“Kagami-kun, whom do you want to adopt?” Kuroko asked while patting gently Nigou’s head.

“A cat would be perfect. I mean I love cats. They’re so cute and their paws are extremely soft-” he explained with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

“You know, sometimes you act and think… kind of girly.” Kuroko deadpanned looking blankly at his light. But added when he saw Kagami frowning “I mean it not in a bad way of course. It means you have an innocent and pure heart, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami snorted thinking  _‘In comparison with you, obviously.’_

A middle-aged woman approached them and greeted. “Kagami-san? Nice to meet you, I’m your consultant for today, Takeda Maya. I’ll answer all of your questions and help you with your choice.” She smiled and stretched out a hand. Kagami took it and awkwardly returned the handshake.

They started making their way to whatever room the woman lead them to, chatting happily about what breeds they had for adoption, when something jumped on Kagami making the man stumble and fall flat on the floor. He gasped and closed his eyes at the impact. His back freaking hurt. Suddenly, that ‘something’ licked his cheek while still sitting on top of him.

 _‘Don’t tell me- is it a dog? Nononono!’_  Kagami screamed internally and slowly peeked through his eyelids. He was greeted by a toothy grin and a pair of blue sparkling eyes.  _‘Wait- a kid?’_ A little boy about 5 years old or so, was what Kagami saw at first, but his eyes widened when he saw a pair of cat ears on the top of that small head and a black tail lashing in excitement behind the said boy.

“Daiki! How many times have I told you to watch your manners!” the woman scolded the boy and lifted him up by the back of his shirt. He squirmed and unsuccessfully tried to get out of her grasp.

“Nyaaa, let me go! I just like how onii-san smells! I did nothing wrong!” Tears started pooling in those blue orbs. Kagami stood up, forgetting about what happened a moment ago, and looked curiously at this ‘something’ who resembled a cat with a human-like body. Hed never seen anything like this before.

He bent down in front of the boy and patted his head gently, “Come on, don’t cry, big boy.”

“Onii-san?” the boy looked at him and asked “You’re not angry?”

“Of course not.” Kagami smiled brightly. Suddenly he was pulled into a tight embrace and licked his cheek. Freaking again. “Look, I’m not angry, but could you please stop doing that?”

“Daiki!” Takeda snapped and turned to Kagami bowing slightly “I’m sorry for his behavior, Kagami-san.”

“Nah, it’s okay” he replied shyly, trying to pry the kid off. Useless effort. “What kind of species is this by the way? I never saw humans with cat ears and a tail on top of that.”

“Oh, it’s really rare these days. A mixture of human specimen and cat genes. He was supposed to be adopted, but no one really wants him.” She sighed and smiled sadly looking at the boy who was currently busy making funny faces at Kuroko and Nigou.“I mean, you know, it’s basically like adopting a child, even if they’re growing faster than humans.”

“I see… can I adopt him instead of a simple cat?” Kagami asked and everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

“Onii-san wants to adopt me? Nyaaaa!” Daiki jumped around happily. Kagami just smiled and nodded.

“Well, I think you can adopt him, but are you sure, Kagami-san?”

“Yeah, Kagami-kun, is that really okay?”

Both Kuroko and Takeda exchanged worried looks, but Kagami replied with a grin “Just how hard could it be to take care of this boy? Plus he’s so adorable-” and the redhead finally entered his fanboying mode catching the kid and squeezing him in his arms.

 

Perhaps it was harder than he thought.

“Daiki, you have to eat your vegetables too.” Taiga pointed at the tomatoes left on the plate.

“Huh? I don’t wanna, I hate their taste. No, thanks.” Daiki waved his hand nonchalantly and yawned.

This guy was really growing faster than humans. Some months ago he was a 5 years old crybaby, but now Taiga spoke to a teenager, because Daiki looked about 15 years old now.

“Okay, I give up, you big baby.” Taiga sighed exasperatedly.

“Stop calling me that, I’m not a baby anymore, Taiga.” Daiki growled and his tail lashed furiously as if to show his frustration.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.  You’re a big boy now, Daiki.” Taiga chuckled and ruffled his blue locks affectionately. Daiki leaned into the touch and started purring.  _‘Really, such a big baby.’_

 

A year already passed from the day he adopted Daiki, and they were doing very well, except for Daiki turning into a full grown man. It was awkward as fuck for Taiga. They ate together, shared conversations, watched TV, and many other things like normal human friends would do, but there were no more teasing remarks or casual touches like patting. Daiki never said anything, but the sad look on his face whenever Taiga’s hand stretched out stopping mid-air and going awkwardly back to its place, told much more than anything else.

But how was he supposed to treat a man taller than him with a strong muscular body? It was weird to pat him on the head and mumble ‘good boy.’ He felt like the distance between them was growing miles per day. Finally he decided to make up for his behavior and become close with Daiki again, because Daiki was his friend and he truly loved him.

Taiga was in the kitchen preparing a dinner consisting of Daiki’s favorite dishes and it was kind of weird to not see the bluenette around him stealing food from the pots; so he decided to check up on the guy and see what he was doing.

Taiga knocked softly on the door of Daiki’s room and when no answer came, he excused himself and slowly pushed open the door. Daiki was on his bed, probably sleeping. Or so he thought. A low growl was heard and Daiki opened his eyes to look at him. The bluenette wanted to raise his body from the bed, but slumped back on the sheets panting heavily. Taiga rushed to him and touched his face.

“Daiki, you’re burning! W-What happened?” he stuttered worriedly. Daiki just slapped his hand and growled.

“Don’t touch me, Taiga. Leave me alone.” he panted turning around to face the wall. Taiga frowned.

“But you have a fever! What should I do? Call a doctor?” he grabbed his phone and started dialing a number Takeda gave him the other day, in case of Daiki geting sick.

“No, there’s no need to worry or call anyone, Taiga. Just calm fucking down and let me sleep. It will go away eventually.” he mumbled burying himself deeper in the mattress like a cat.

“O-okay.” Taiga was taken aback by the harsh way Daiki spoke to him “But if it gets worse, I’m calling the doctor, and you’re not going to stop me.” he said and gently put a blanket over the trembling body. He leaned closer to Daiki’s head and patted him affectionately, “Get well soon, Daiki.” Then he left the room sighing and walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking, because Daiki would be hungry when he woke up. This thought made him smile. He had no idea that he left in that room a completely flustered Daiki, unable to even close his eyes.

A few hours later he checked up on Daiki again. The man slept soundly and wasn’t that hot anymore as his fever subsided _. ‘Maybe when he wakes up in the morning, he’ll be completely fine? Anyway, I’m curious about what caused this state. I’ll call Takeda-san tomorrow I guess.’_ He thought and went to sleep too.

 

Taiga was awoken to the feel of something brushing against his legs under the blanket. He stirred and jumped at the sensation, throwing the blanket off of himself so it landed on the floor.

He was greeted by two midnight blue orbs sparkling in the moonlight sneaking into the room through the window. It was Daiki, staying between his legs and throwing him weird looks.

“D-Daiki? What happened? Do you feel worse?” Taiga started worried.

“Ah… no, it’s not that.” Daiki panted and turned back to what he was doing before Taiga woke up, and exactly… frotting himself on the redhead’s legs. Taiga’s eyes widened as realization hit him. Daiki was in heat. Fuck. Why didn’t he think of that earlier? And he had no idea what he was supposed to do in such a situation.

“Taiga… please… do something… I can’t control myself anymore.” his breath was erratic by now and he proceeded to climb onto Taiga ending up on all fours, hovering over the redhead. He slowly leaned in and sniffed his red locks.  _‘It smells fucking great, just like back then.’_  Daiki thought and brushed his lips against Taiga’s neck. The redhead’s breath hitched and he blushed furiously.

“D-Daiki! Pull yourself together! I’m not female!” Taiga said grabbing Daiki’s shoulder and shaking him lightly.

“I know you’re not!” the man growled baring his fangs “I just can’t control myself! Whenever you’re around me… your smell excites me and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I want you so badly, Taiga. I’m sorry.” He mumbled and his ears fell flat on his head.

Taiga looked at him dumbfounded, and just when he wanted to say something, Daiki brushed his arousal against his hip to get more friction. A deliciously loud moan escaped the redhead’s mouth, but he shut it closed immediately as his and Daiki’s eyes widening in unison.

“Taiga, don’t tell me you too…” Daiki said and his surprised expression turned into a sly smirk.

“What- No! I mean, I didn’t sleep with anyone in a really long time, how am I supposed to react when someone is grinding on me?” he huffed slightly annoyed and blushed madly.

“Hooo, then let’s fix that.” Daiki said with a husky voice.

 _‘Is that his bed voice? So sexy…’_  the redhead thought and half-lidded his eyes. He felt a pair of strong hands lifting up his shirt, sneaking under it.

“Daiki, we’re not supposed to do this. Mhnn!” he said groaning lightly and trying to push Daiki away. Useless effort as back when he adopted him.

“Taiga… I love you… and I want to feel you. What is wrong with that?” he asked in an affectionate yet serious tone, cupping Taiga’s face and looking into those enchanting crimson eyes.

Taiga’s blush deepened and he licked his lips nervously. This action didn’t go unnoticed by Daiki. He watched every movement of that pink tongue wetting those plump lips, like it was a recording played in slow motion. And he finally lost it; all of his control.

He hungrily kissed the redhead, nipping and biting and licking those lips; devouring them completely. Taiga tried to push him again but soon enough he stopped trying, melting into the kiss. When they parted, Daiki was greeted by a blushing mess of smiling Kagami Taiga.

“Daiki…” he looked everywhere else but the man above “if we’re going to do it, I want you to know… that I love you too... I think.” he hadn’t felt this embarrassed in his whole life. He peeked up at Daiki, because the man was silent for some moments. And what he saw melted all the doubts he had. Daiki looked at him half-smiling half-blushing, and pulled the redhead into a tight embrace. Then he started kissing him again, soft and affectionate, and Taiga kissed him back.

In slow motions, they undressed each other of the few clothes they had on, leaving only their underwear. Daiki’s tail snaked under the waistband of Taiga’s tight boxers, while his hands were busy touching all over redhead’s chest, squeezing gently his nipples, and lips kissing passionately the other ones.

Taiga felt weird being stimulated in so many places at the same time, but not like he didn’t enjoy it. He brought his hands to Daiki’s shoulder blades and started tracing all the curves on that large and muscled back. He felt Daiki slightly purring and smiled into the kiss.

“Taiga… I can’t wait anymore… may I…?” Daiki said in needy, almost demanding tone panting heavily.

Taiga just slightly nodded before burying his heated face into the pillows. Getting his approval, Daiki didn’t waste even a second, he was at his limit already. He threw his underwear to the other side of the room, and did the same with Taiga’s after getting it off of the redhead’s perfectly shaped ass.

He was currently facing a fully naked Taiga, laying on his stomach and hands squeezing a pillow, with his heated face buried in it. Daiki cupped the redhead’s ass and spread his buttocks.

Taiga gasped when he felt something wet and warm entering his hole. Daiki licked eagerly the tight ring of muscles, diving his tongue inside making it wet and stretching it a bit. Taiga lifted his head from the pillows and arched his back at the sensation. Daiki was rewarded with a loud moan that was all he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He put two fingers into his mouth making them slick with his saliva before pushing them inside the hot redhead. Taiga squirmed at the discomfort, but soon enough the only thing he felt was the enormous pleasure Daiki gave him. The bluenette scissored his fingers gently inside of him, and suddenly Taiga felt another level of pleasure hit him. A roaring groan escaped his mouth as his dick twitched violently. Daiki had found his prostate.

Hearing and seeing Taiga almost made him come undone. He pulled his fingers out and helped Taiga to get on all fours, then grabbed his cock guiding it directly in front of the redhead’s twitching hole and started pushing gently inside until he was fully in. He let Taiga adjust a bit before starting to move at a slow pace, which soon enough turned into a wild one as he thrusted fervently.

As Daiki rammed into him with such passion, the only things he was capable of were to try to not collapse on the bed and to moan soundly. This kind of pleasure Daiki gave him… he never felt anything like this in his entire life. Daiki was his first male partner, maybe that’s why. Plus that feeling, like he was taken by a beast. That must be because Daiki wasn’t fully human.

These thoughts were knocked out of his mind after a powerful thrust that made him see white. He moaned and gripped the sheets.

“Daiki!” came out of his mouth with heavy pants. “Right here…! Oh my god… ah!”

Daiki picked up his pace and fulfilled his desires. Slamming into that spot, Daiki moved his tail and snaked it around Taiga’s cock squeezing it lightly. Soon enough both of them felt a hot sensation in their pelvic region.

Taiga came first, moaning loud his lover’s name and throwing his head back. He came all over the sheets and Daiki’s tail, his white semen contrasting on that black fur. Daiki came inside with a low groan after a final thrust when he felt Taiga tightening around him. Daiki pulled out and they both slumped onto the bed, breath erratically and hearts beating wildly. Still trying to catch their breath after their intense orgasms, they turned their heads to look at each other. They saw so much warmth in each other’s eyes, so much love and affection, it seemed surreal. Then Taiga leaned over and pecked Daiki on his lips. He ruffled the midnight blue hair and softly patted those cute black ears.

“T-Taiga…” Daiki mumbled slowly closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“Daiki… you’re a man now.”

He heard the redhead slightly chuckling and opened his eyes. Taiga smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

“Yeah, I am.” he replied.

“A man who will do the laundry tomorrow.” the redhead added still smiling.

“Huh? Why me?” he whined, but Taiga already turned around pulling the blanket over him and mumbling “Good night, Daki.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Can you write something about kagami getting injured and aomine being furious, but after the hospital visit he volunteered to take care of his boyfriend. He doesn't want his vulnerable boyfriend near any teammate, it would make him feel like shit"
> 
> Warning: Sightly NSFW (A tiny bit, really)

“Kagami!”

“Kagami-kun!”

“Oi, Kagami!”

He heard a lot of voices calling out his name, he saw his teammates rushing to him with worried expressions plastered on their faces, but he didn’t understand why all of this is happening. They were in the middle of an important match for fuck’s sake! They were supposed to rush and score the ball, not fucking around!

It dawned on him when he felt a sharp pain in his right hand.  What the hell he was doing on the floor? And why this guy’s face looked extremely horrified? The said guy, one of the opposing team’s players, jumped back to his feet and tried to help Kagami get on his, but when he grabbed the redhead’s hand, Kagami screamed at top of his lungs startling the entire stadium.

He was seeing white, and then fell unconscious. The last words he mumbled were “Sorry, Aomine, I won’t be able to play with you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Aomine rushed through the door of the hospital where his boyfriend was hospitalized right after the incident. He was mad. Mad at the guy who did it, and it actually took him some good self-control to not go and punch him in the face, mad at Kagami who was playing as clueless as ever, mad at himself for not being able to stop it, to not let it happen. He was worried and anxious. What if Kagami won’t be able to play again? He didn’t want to think of it even as a possibility. He needed to see Kagami’s play, needed to play with Kagami, because the redhead was that worthy rival he was longing for a long time. On top of that, he knew Kagami. It would break his heart. He loved Kagami and didn’t want to see how the person he loves suffers.

As he approached the door of Kagami’s room, he saw Seirin’s coach and captain speaking with a doctor.

“A broken arm?!” Riko exclaimed with a shocked expression. The doctor just nodded.

“Don’t tell me…” Hyuuga said in a worried tone “will he be able to play again?”

The doctor adjusted his glasses and spoke in a serious yet soft manner “Of course he will, after the arm will be fully healed. He’s pretty lucky by the way, and won’t need any surgery.”

Both of them sighed in relief. Aomine felt relieved too. His boyfriend was going to be fine and that’s all he needed to know for now.

“And how long it will take for his arm to be fully healed?” Riko asked.

“Normally, 3 months-”

“If he doesn’t force it and do reckless stuff, right?” Riko interrupted. “Sorry, doctor. Can we finally see him?”

“Yes, sure.” the doctor smiled seeing how these kids were worried about their friend.

“Oh, Aomine-kun!” Riko spotted him and called “You came too?”

“Y-yeah.” he replied scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Riko smiled and ushered him “Come here, we got permission to see him.”

Everyone by now knew that these two basketball idiots were dating, it was absurdly obvious after all.

They entered Kagami’s room and were greeted by a smiling redhead.

“Coach! Captain! Aomine?! What are you doing here?” he frowned when his eyes landed on his boyfriend.

“Bakagami! You got injured again, prepare your ass for a training course directly from hell when you come back!” Riko’s eyes were sparkling evilly.

“She doesn’t joke, Kagami.” Hyuuga cut in.

Aomine just tsked slumping on nearest chair.

“Okay, time to get serious.” Riko spoke again “Look, Kagami. Your arm is broken as you already can tell. And it will be fully recovered in 3 months if you respect the medical instructions.” Last part was spoken in a somewhat threatening tone and Kagami flinched.

“Sure, coach. I won’t do anything reckless.” he replied softly. Maybe his coach was a demon, but she cared about him and it made him feel better even if it was only for a bit.

Aomine watched the scene silently looking at the redhead, then at his arm which was in a cast hanging just at his chest level. He seemed to be so tired and fucked up, that it made his insides twist. Was Kagami always this vulnerable?

“Kagami, as you live alone, I guess it will be hard for you to handle things having only one working arm, so we decided that the whole team will take turns to take care of you, and we’re not going to accept any refuses.” Hyuuga said, frowning when the redhead wanted to object.

“I will take care of him.” They all heard a voice that until that moment was silent and turned to see an absolutely serious Aomine. Riko and Hyuuga exchanged knowing looks before sighing in unison.

“Okay, Aomine. But please, make sure that this idiot doesn’t fuck things up even more.” Hyuuga said and grabbed Riko by shoulder leading out of room.  “Get well, Kagami.” they both threw before closing the door.

“Do you think it’s really fine to leave Kagami in Aomine’s care?” Riko asked a bit amused.

“Well, we’ll eventually see. But didn’t you see the look he had? Like ‘Fuck off, bitches, the only one who can take care of Kagami is me’.” Hyuuga said putting a scowl like Aomine’s on.

Riko giggled “Yeah, yeah. But I have the feeling that they will be fine anyway.”

* * *

 

Now that those two were out, Aomine finally looked at his boyfriend and was greeted by a completely flustered Kagami.

“Hooo, are you blushing, Taiga?” Aomine said getting up and moving his chair next to Kagami’s bed.

“Wha- Who’s blushing, you bastard?” Kagami’s blush deepened and he avoided eye-contact.

“Taiga… Taiga, look at me.” Aomine said in a serious tone and put his hand gently on Kagami’s healthy one. When Kagami finally looked him in the eye he added “Please, promise you’ll be careful from now on. I don’t know what I would do if something happens to you… Seriously, please…” he squeezed lightly Kagami’s hand as if to emphasize his words.

“O-okay… I’m sorry I made you worry, Daiki.” the redhead said looking down at their hands, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Good. I’m going to gather some things from my home and explain the situation to my parents first, then I’ll come to grab you-”

“Wait! Were you actually serious about earlier?” Kagami widened his eyes.

“Of course I was. Why?” Aomine raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Kagami tried to muffle his laughter, unsuccessful try though as it was kinda hard with one hand only.

“Are you laughing at me, Taiga?” Aomine tried to scowl but in fact he was blushing madly.

“Uh, sorry, sorry. Thanks, Daiki. Really thanks.” he smiled brightly at the bluenette who just mumbled a “Shut up.” back trying to hide his red dusted cheeks.

* * *

 

“D-Daiki! Stop it, you fucking pervert! Ah!”

“Stop what?” Aomine smirked.

“Stop touching my dick every freaking time you help me to get my pants on!” Kagami’s breath hitched when he felt his boyfriend’s fingers sneaking in his boxers.

“Oh, so I can do it in any other situation?” Aomine’s smirk turned into a full grin.

“Hell no!” Kagami snapped, but soon enough he felt himself melting in his boyfriend’s hands. He wasn’t sure if Aomine taking care of him was a good idea… or perhaps…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, actually no one sent a prompt for this one, so it’s completely my idea lewl I got it when I listened to Rihanna’s S&M song after a long time and I’m gonna totally use it :D 
> 
> Warning: Slightly NSFW

“No fucking way in hell!” Kagami yelled at the light blue-haired man beside himself.

“Kagami-kun, you lost the bet. Take it as a man.” Kuroko deadpanned with that blank look of his. It was always hard to guess what he’s thinking about, just like at the very moment, and it kind of scared the redhead firefighter.

“No one mentioned I will have to sing this fucking song!” he growled dangerously, waving the hand with the paper which has printed on it the lyrics of a song in front of Kuroko’s face.

“You should be thankful.” Kuroko said and Kagami glared at him “You know that Takao-kun got the “I’m a Barbie girl in a Barbie world” song?” Kagami’s eyes widened before trying to muffle his laughter and Kuroko continued “Exactly, Kagami-kun. Your song isn’t the worst, it’s actually the best in my opinion.”

“Because you like to embarrass me, right? And you were the one who were supposed to sing, not me-”

“The bet, Kagami-kun, the bet.” Kuroko reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll never bet with you anymore.” Kagami pouted slightly turning his head to side.

“I’m not sure about that.” Wait! Did Kuroko just smirk a moment ago? Probably it was his imagination. “Anyway, you have to exercise. I mean, to sing and dance.”

“What the fuck, Kuroko? Don’t tell me I’ll have to do an entire show out of it.” Kagami gritted his teeth angrily.

“I’m glad you understand what I mean.” Kuroko’s lips quirked up in a smile before adding “And Aomine-kun will be at the party too…”

Kagami blushed madly yelling in shock “Aomine too?! Nonono! Fuck no!”

“He’s your crush since that case began, Kagami-kun. The entire Fire Department knows it already.” he sighed in frustration.

“Wha- How the hell they know? Was I that obvious?” his anger subsided turning into something else. He was blushing as a schoolgirl. No, really. Imagine a tall, muscular man, in firefighter uniform… blushing? Kuroko put on the blank look again slightly rolling his eyes.

“Of course you were, Kagami-kun. Enough about your pure feelings towards Aomine-kun. I’ll help you with your show. And I promise, by the end, he’ll be entirely yours, body and soul. ” Kuroko said and his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Kagami was barely hearing anything of what his friend said, he was thinking how he was going to sing the goddamned song in front of two departments consisting of dudes mostly. Who chose the songs in the first place? They surely deserved a punch in the face. He sighed and followed Kuroko to whatever room that was dragging him to.

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun, you’re doing it wrong. Have you ever had sex?” Kuroko deadpanned.

“S-shut u-up! Of course I had!” Kagami stuttered, his face heating up at the question.

“Prove it then. Move your hips more sensually. Like this.” And Kuroko showed him how. The redhead looked shocked at his friend’s movements before slightly nodding.

“Try.” Kuroko ushered him. And he actually tried, doing the freaking move perfectly. He was surprised by his own body.

“Good. Very good, Kagami-kun.”

“T-thanks.” he mumbled averting his gaze.

“Tomorrow is the day. Can’t wait for the party.” Kuroko said with a dreamy look on his face.

“Yeah, I bet you can’t wait to laugh at us.” Kagami grumbled.

* * *

 

There was a full bar of men and well, occasionally women. The Fire Department with the Police Department threw that evening a party. They worked together very hard on that case and all of them were extremely happy and freaking tired when it was finally solved and closed. All of them deserved to relax, to drink and to just have fun.

That’s why these funny things were invented. For people’s amusement. Few guys from the both departments had to pick up a song, make a show and entertain people.

Kagami Taiga was one of those guys. Actually Kuroko Tetsuya was, firstly, but the sly bastard involved Kagami in a bet and won. And now Kagami was peeking from backstage at that guy, Takao who had to sing that Barbie song. The audience was cheering and laughing loudly, and Takao wasn’t bothered by the freaking dress he wore, by the make-up he had on his face, by the uncomfortable-looking high-heeled shoes he danced in, and more importantly by the lyrics of his song.

His English was broken anyway. Kagami sighed and smiled. If Takao can do it, than he surely can too. He was the next one. And the fucking Aomine Daiki, his crush sit at a table just in the front of the stage. He surely had a nice view of the entire stage from there.  Kagami licked his lips. He was nervous as fuck.

It wasn’t too late from him to simply run away. It wasn’t late… until he heard his name resounding in the whole bar. People started cheering and he slipped onto the stage as if he was dragged there by someone. He was wearing his firefighter uniform, so there were heard some disappointed noises of the audience. He walked in the center of the small stage, stumbling few times until he got to the right spot.

Right spot, his ass! In front of his crush, who was currently chatting with that little devil Kuroko.

The music started and a few dudes in the back recognized the song, so obviously they shouted and whistled and clapped loudly, making Kagami feel really uncomfortable. He adjusted the little microphone which hanged just exactly at his mouth level.

He turned around, his back to audience and started to sing in a rough manner.

_Na na na_   
_Come on_   
_Na na na_   
_Come on_   
_Na na na na na_

He took a few steps forward before turning back to face the crowd. Aomine didn’t look at him, that bastard. As if feeling his frustration, Kuroko elbowed the bluenette and pointed at the stage. He scowled turning his gaze, and his eyes widened. Aomine recognized him. Shit, he wanted to run away, right fucking now.

Though instead of running, he began to sing with a more soft and deep voice.

 _Feels so good being bad_  
_There's no way I'm turning back_  
 _Now the pain is my pleasure_  
 _Cause nothing could measure_  
  
_Love is great, love is fine_  
 _Out the box, out of line_  
 _The affliction of the feeling_  
 _Leaves me wanting more_

The chorus was about to start and he jerked off his uniform’s jacket only to reveal a slightly tanned chest covered in a thin layer of sweat. When he managed to sweat in the first place? Probably he was too nervous earlier. He lightly shivered when a wave of cold air hit his skin. This made his voice tremble and go a few octaves higher.

 _Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
 _Sex in the air_  
 _I don't care_  
 _I love the smell of it_  
 _Sticks and stones_  
 _May break my bones_  
 _But chains and whips_  
 _Excite me_

Kagami ran a hand over his exposed chest, tracing the curves of his six-pack and stopping it right on the belt of his uniform’s pants. He undid it in faster than a second (he trained really hard to be able to pull this out) and lashed it few times before throwing it to audience. And guess what? It landed exactly on Aomine’s table. The bluenette picked it up and gave him a smirk. His eyes shone strangely, but Kagami didn’t pay much attention. He had to finish the freaking show and finally stop embarrassing himself.

At the same time, Aomine looked hungrily at that perfect body and ass. He wasn’t dumb. He didn’t know English perfectly, but enough to understand what this guy, this fiery redhead, was singing about. Kagami’s English was much better than previous guy’s anyway. At this thought he slightly chuckled, attracting Kuroko’s attention to him.

“I bet you like what you see, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Yes, oh god.” Aomine began but suddenly realized that it wasn’t just another dialogue inside his head and sputtered “I-I mean-”

“No need to get all flustered, Aomine-kun. That’s pretty understandable. Just take a look around us and you will see.” Kuroko said sipping on his drink.

Aomine did as Kuroko said and looked around. His jaw dropped. All the guys and girls were practically mouth-watering. Aomine felt a sudden wave of anger washing over him. Wait. Why he felt like this in the first place? He shushed this thought and turned his attention back to the perfect redhead in front of him. Obviously he didn’t observe Kuroko giving him a knowing look and sighing.

The second part of the song just began and Kagami was already out of breath. It was freaking harder than he thought. Moving his hips as imitation of a thrust at every fucking “I like it” and the fact that he was being watched didn’t make him feel better.

He swayed his body sensually in a wave-like motion and sang passionately.

 _Love is great, love is fine_  
_Out the box, out of line_  
 _The affliction of the feeling_  
 _Leaves me wanting more_

The chorus began again and he dropped on his knees, legs spread and hands in hair, tugging roughly. Then his fingers made their way to his face, neck and finally landed on his chest, digging the nails in flesh and slightly scratching the sensitive skin.

 _Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
 _Sex in the air_  
 _I don't care_  
 _I love the smell of it_  
 _Sticks and stones_  
 _May break my bones_  
 _But chains and whips_  
 _Excite me_

He looked in front of him for a fucking split second and shivered, violently jerked at the look in Aomine’s electric blue eyes. He broke eye-contact immediately. It was dangerous, he was getting excited. He already felt his pants become a bit tighter, and this wasn’t good. Not on the stage, not in front of so many people. He had to calm down. Not like it was easy, not with the thing he was going to do next.

He slowly moved to one side and now he was sitting beach-like style, both hands behind him, supporting his body off stage.

 _Oh_  
_I love the feeling_  
 _You bring to me_  
 _Oh, you turn me on_  
 _It's exactly what_  
 _I've been yearning for_  
 _Give it to me strong_

He threw his head back, arching his back and closing his eyes. He tilted his head playfully and licked his lips sensually before practically mewling in a bed voice.

 _And meet me in my boudoir_  
_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_  
  
_I like it_  
 _Like it_

He freaking did it. He moaned thinking about those blue eyes which intensely watched him.

Just when he was about to jump back on his feet to finish the goddamned song and then go bury himself somewhere no one could find him, he felt a strong arm gripping his and dragging him out of stage. He barely registered what was happening, he stumbled and mostly fell down, losing his microphone in the process. Two strong arms, tanned arms, lifted him up and he watched at the person with widened eyes. It was Aomine Daiki. His fucking crush.

Aomine grabbed his jacket from the stage and tucked the dumbfounded redhead in it before dragging him out of bar, far from all of those gazes. He never felt this jealous of anyone in his entire life. His instincts were just screaming to show them all that this beautiful man was his, that nobody was allowed to see Kagami like this except himself. He wanted to have this man all for himself only.

The cold air of night hit their faces as they were out of the noisy bar. Kagami finally perceived what was happening and just when he wanted to ask Aomine what the fuck he thought he was doing, the tanned man dragged him into the nearest alley and slammed him into a wall, hands on the both sides of his head, blocking his ways to escape.

Deep blue met crimson. Aomine looked him intensely in the eyes. Then his gaze fell on those plump lips which parted a slight bit to suck a breath in, before he just crashed their mouths together. He bit, nibbled and sucked them greedily. He was surprised by an immediately responding redhead, who snaked his hands around his neck and fingers fisting his hair to drag him closer. Kagami opened his mouth and let that skillful hot tongue to explore it.

They parted when they were completely out of breath, and Aomine looked him in the eye again.

“Kagami… You just have no idea what things you’ve done to me in that fucking bar moments ago.” His husky and deep voice resounded in Kagami’s ears and he felt amazing.

“You have no idea what things you’ve done to me every fucking night after we met.” Kagami half-lidded his eyes and put on an adorable scowl.

“Hooo, are we quits then?” Aomine asked playfully.

“You wish, asshole.” Kagami bit back and leaned in to peck the bluenette on the lips, but apparently Aomine wasn’t satisfied enough. He dragged the redhead into the wild-kissing session again, and again, and again, until their lips were completely swollen.

He grabbed Kagami by the waist and began grinding their groins together. The redhead moaned deliciously into the kiss, and this was the moment he understood one thing. He wants this man to be his lover for the rest of his life.

They parted again and Aomine felt something hard pressing into his thighs through the fabric of Kagami’s pants. His hands sneaked into the redhead’s pockets and what he took out shocked him… a slightly bit. He waved the chains in front of the redhead. Kagami gasped and blushed madly averting his gaze.

“T-Those were for the show…” he stuttered cutely. “I totally forgot to use them.” he added looking down apologetically.

“Hmm, we can use these in another kind of show.” Aomine spoke with that rich voice and pulled the redhead closer, kissing him senseless again.

“Your place? My place?” Kagami asked after they parted, light pants escaping his mouth.

“I’m fine with either. Which one is the nearest?” the tanned man said pressing kisses all over Kagami’s neck.

“The nearest is that love hotel-” the redhead pointed at a building two blocks away from them.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Aomine chuckled and dragged him to the said building, fingers intertwined and lips brushing others from time to time.

* * *

 

 _‘I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I actually lied to you.’_ Kuroko thought sipping on his drink peacefully as the whole bar by now was full of drunken idiots doing funny stuff. _‘He wasn’t able to watch it till the end. I knew he couldn’t, but still it’s such a shame he didn’t see the last part.’_ he sighed and turned around to take some other compromising photos. He was going to have fun by printing these out and putting in both Fire and Police Departments’ offices tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Could you write about vanpire!aomine wants feisty human kagami as his mate but gets rejected multiple times until kagami accepts him? Could you include smut?"
> 
> Warning: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little warning: I barely have any knowledge about Vampire AUs, mates and stuffs like these. Sorry if I fucked up OTL

* * *

 

He was late. First day in a new school and he was freaking late. Not like he was a morning person, but he wanted, really wanted to be on time that day. He picked up his pace cursing mentally Alex for shutting down his alarm clock. This woman caused mostly only troubles, kissing him randomly or walking naked around. He rolled his eyes at the memory, sprinting through school’s gates right before the teacher closed them. The boy smiled sheepishly and slightly bowed before running in school’s direction. This is going to be a tough day.

* * *

“Silence, class! We have a new student. Welcome him warmly. Come on, Kagami-kun, introduce yourself.” The teacher smiled at the redhead who was standing beside him. Kagami shifted a bit and opened his mouth to speak, when someone opened the door of class and entered it like it was their home.

“Aomine-kun, you’re late again. Sit down for now, but I’d like to talk with you in the lunch time. Be sure to show up in the teachers’ room. ” The man said calmly and his face not betraying any emotion. It mostly looked like those eyes didn’t have anything in them at all, like always blank.

“Okay, okay. Kuroko-sensei.” A deep voice was heard mumbling and Kagami turned his head only to see a gorgeous bluenette looking bored at the floor. The teen lifted up his gaze and their eyes met. Deep blue clashed with crimson and Aomine’s eyes lit up with curiosity. He passed by teacher’s desk, by Kagami, not breaking eye-contact with the redhead. A mischievous grin appeared on the tanned handsome face as he stopped in front of Kagami, slightly inhaling the air which surrounded them. The grin widened and Kagami just had to take a step back. The dude was too close for his liking.

“Aomine-kun, sit down. Please.” Kuroko’s face darkened at the sight. Aomine knew that expression very well, his teacher was getting impatient and angry, and this was bad. Turning on his heels, Aomine walked by his classmates to his desk in the back of the class, eyes shining and grinning like an idiot.

“So, Kagami-kun. Please, continue.” Kuroko ushered the dumbfounded redhead.

“Um, yeah, sorry. I’m Kagami Taiga. I’m playing basketball and did surfing back in America. Oh, yeah, I’m a returnee. What else I’m supposed to say, sensei?” the redhead scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as mostly everyone in the class gasped. Actually everyone except the Aomine guy who narrowed his eyes, with his eating shit grin still in its place.

_‘This guy… not only smells great, but also is cute as fuck. I found my target apparently.’_ Aomine thought trying to hide the excitement building up in him.

“I think you did good, Kagami-kun. Now please, sit down. The desk on Aomine-kun’s left is free.” Kuroko motioned his hand in the said direction and Kagami made his way through class to his desk. He sat down, looking happily at the window. He liked such positions, because well, he wasn’t paying much attention to lessons anyway. He enjoyed watching the scenery outside, who can blame him for being an airhead and a sappy romantic? He genuinely smiled cupping his right cheek, supporting his head off desk and watching as cherry blossom petals danced in the air. Spring was a beautiful season after all. He heard the teacher beginning his lesson in the background though. When he wanted to turn to face the teacher and at least pretend listening to him, something touched lightly his shoulder.

The sudden contact made the redhead yelp and almost jump out of his seat. He turned only to see a pair of navy widened eyes, and then those eyes narrowed, their possessor smirking evilly.

Apparently no one was paying attention to them, and that was actually very good, because Kagami was pretty ashamed of that sound he made a while ago.

“What the hell, asshole?” he grumbled in a whispering voice, his cheeks wearing a tint of red.

“Nothing, kitty. Just thought you were asleep there.” Aomine’s lips quirked up even more after seeing that pretty face making those kind of expressions _‘Definitely him. I can’t wait. Oh, fuck yes.’_

“K-kitty? Who are you calling ‘kitty’, you dickhead?” They only met, but this guy already was pissing him off.

_‘Feisty, huh? This guy is definitely… my type.’_ he thought, his grin still in its place. “Aww, don’t be angry. I’ll treat you with lunch later. Kitty.” the bluenette said and widened his eyes when he saw a pair of crimson sparkling eyes and a stupid smile on redhead’s lips.

“Seriously? You’re going to treat me?” he said with a delightful yet still  whispering tone, then turned his head in other direction mumbling under his breath “Is it really okay? I mean we don’t know each other and stuff.”

‘ _Fuck, he’s so adorable. Fucking mate me right friggin’ now. Wait. Slow down._ ’ Aomine thought and simply smiled at the redhead “Yeah, it’s fine.”

* * *

 

“It’s not fucking fine!  Do you have an endless pit there or something?” The bluenette was purely shocked at the amount of food Kagami ordered, and now devoured.

“Huh? Well, I eat kind of more than other people, but you don’t have to call my stomach an endless pit, asshole.” Kagami pouted stuffing his mouth with another full spoon. His round cheeks made him look like a squirrel, plus those pink lips forming a pretty pout, these things made Aomine losing his shit.

Aomine grabbed Kagami’s face and said looking directly into those widened crimson orbs “Kagami, be my mate.”

“M-mate? Are you a vampire?” Kagami’s voice trembled and panic was building inside him. It looked like he wasn’t bothered by the fact of Aomine being male, but he looked totally terrified about the fact that he’s a vampire.

They lived in a society where vampires weren’t something supernatural, as funny as it sounds. Humans and vampires had hundred years of co-existing, nothing to be surprised of, really. There still were vampires who didn’t respect the rules and killed humans for blood, but it didn’t mean all of them were like this. Actually, Kagami’s reaction made Aomine frown.

“Yes, I am.” He simply replied and let go of Kagami’s face, only to see him letting out a relieved sigh then tensing his body again as he glared at Aomine.

“Didn’t think you may be. I’m not interested in being anyone’s mate. Thanks for meal though. I have to go now.” he said not meeting Aomine’s gaze, and just when he wanted to escape, a strong arm gripped his wrist keeping him in place. Kagami felt an electric impulse where their skin touched, it burned and suddenly the air around them became too hot. This feeling was too suffocating, he needed more air.

“Kagami, wait! I know it’s kind of sudden, but can’t you at least think about it?”

“I said no. Now fucking let me go.” Kagami growled angrily and yanked his hand from Aomine’s grip. He turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded bluenette who just didn’t expect such attitude at all. Those ruby eyes had not only anger in them. He saw it many times in his life. It was hatred, he was sure.

* * *

 

“Kagami, let’s go home together.” Aomine offered one day. It was already a week after Kagami’s transfer, and the redhead was openly ignoring Aomine’s attempts to start a conversation. This was getting more and more frustrating day by day. Aomine didn’t give up on having Kagami as mate deeply inside, but the bastard didn’t even let him be his friend, as something to begin with.

“No.” was the short and simple reply as Kagami stood up putting his bag on shoulder and exiting the classroom.

_‘Huh… not again.’_ Aomine groaned internally and followed Kagami out of school. He will keep trying until that moron will give up, just you see.

* * *

 

Kagami walked calmly down the street and contemplated over past few weeks of his new school life. It was pretty nice, if not counting an annoying bluenette who just didn’t know when to fuck off. He wasn’t going to mate a fucking vampire, not in this life or any other. Not after seeing how his mother was nearly killed in front of him by one of these fucking monsters. His heart squeezed tightly in his chest at the memory, eyes filling with unshed tears.

_‘The hell… I can’t cry there, it will be embarrassing.’_ he thought wiping the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand, and smiling at how stupid and vulnerable he was. Already many years passed since then and his mother was perfectly fine and healthy, so why it still haunted and hurt him?

* * *

 

Another day, another failed attempt. Kagami was soft and friendly with others, but cold and distant with him. It didn’t only make him frustrated, but also sad. Did he really have no chance at all?

Kagami stood up, passing by his desk and exited the classroom. Aomine just dropped his head on the desk, hands folded under it.

Kuroko observed silently the whole time, but after seeing Aomine, who always wore a shit-eating grin on his face, sulking, he decided to talk with him. He approached the teen’s desk and cleared his throat. Aomine slightly jumped, not expecting to see anyone in his surroundings, hitting his knee in the process.

“Kuroko-sensei! Your ‘sneaking up’ skills are scary, stop doing it, seriously.” Aomine rubbed the abused spot grumbling.

“Aomine-kun. I’m not sneaking up and don’t be rude to your teacher.” Kuroko said calmly.

“Okay, okay. I’m not in the mood for another lecture, sensei.” Aomine replied, standing up and grabbing his bag to leave.

“Aomine-kun, I guess we need to talk.” Kuroko said and added when Aomine groaned “About Kagami-kun. I think it’s important for you know some things about the boy whose attention you try to catch so desperately.”

Kuroko smiled when he saw Aomine slightly tensing and blushing. The teen nodded and the teacher ushered him sit back down taking the seat in front of him, turning the chair so he was facing the boy.

“So, where do I start… I suppose you don’t know the reason why Kagami-kun transferred two weeks after the school year began, right?” Kuroko said and when he received no response continued “Well, it was because Kagami-kun had some problems at his previous school, in the States.”

Aomine listened curiously to what his teacher told him, totally not expecting what the man said next.

“He attempted to kill his senior, a vampire.” Kuroko let these words to sink in Aomine’s mind before continuing “The said senior tried to harm one of Kagami-kun’s classmates, so that’s why it wasn’t classified as kill attempt and Kagami-kun didn’t get in trouble. But he had to move there to start a new life, leaving his parents and friends behind.”

“That’s why he reacted like that when I told him that I’m a vampire…” Aomine mumbled not meeting the man’s eyes.

“I guess it’s not just that. I talked with his father over phone some days ago, and perhaps the way he acts isn’t limited only to that case.”

“Sensei, is that really okay? You telling me all these?” Aomine asked.

“Yes, I think it is. I see how you look at him, Aomine-kun. You’re serious, and this just makes me want to help you.” Kuroko smiled at how Aomine got all flustered.

* * *

 

He was sprinting fast down the street he knew Kagami walked on his way back home. Yeah, he kind of stalked the guy. No harm done though.

So, as he was running like a mad man, with the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of crimson hair. _‘Kagami! Found him!’_ he thought and stopped, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Kagami was currently surrounded by Haizaki “the fucking asshole” Shougo and his awful imitation of gang, baring their fangs at the growling redhead. A high-pitched scream captured his attention and he saw a girl hiding behind Kagami’s back. The redhead pushed the scared girl in the main street’s direction ordering to run away. She nodded and turned around, running as fast as she could.

_‘Fucking bitch! What she’s thinking leaving him alone there? Aaargh.’_ Aomine groaned internally and walked in their direction _‘I planned to talk with him, not beating some asshats._ ’ He rolled up his sleeves and picked up his pace.

In the meantime, Kagami tried to punch a guy who dared to touch him, when he heard an evil laugh that made him tremble.

“Guys, don’t you think that this one smells way greater than that chick?” Haizaki said, licking his lips and eyes sparkling in anticipation.

“But he’s a guy…” one of others said, eyeing Kagami from head to toe.

“Who cares, dude? You’re gonna suck his blood, not dick.” other guy said, and all of them burst into a maniacal laughter.

Kagami froze in his place, not daring to move an inch. He was totally screwed. He thought they would just beat the crap out of him and then leave, but apparently this wasn’t their plan.

His breath hitched and he closed his eyes instinctively when Haizaki moved in his direction, stretching out a hand. He expected that the guy would punch him but the blow wasn’t coming so he opened his eyes when he heard others gasp.

He was greeted by a familiar muscular back, navy hair and tanned skin. Aomine stood there between him and Haizaki, squeezing the latter’s fist in his hand. Apparently he squeezed it too hard, as Haizaki was now wincing and trying to get out of his grasp.

“A-Aomine!”

“Hah, I thought you forgot my name, kitty.” he said letting go of Haizaki’s hand and added “You okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Kagami replied but his legs still were slightly shaking. Though he felt kind of relieved when he saw Aomine and now he wondered why. Aomine was a vampire too, so why he felt secure in his presence?

Confirming Kagami’s well-being, Aomine turned to glare at Haizaki.

“Haizaki, you know what to do. And don’t fucking make me repeat, or you’ll regret it. I’m not kidding and you know that.” he bared his own fangs, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Calm down, bro, we were just joking around.” one of the guys raised his hands up in a mock-surrender way.

“Aomine, stop. He’s new, he doesn’t know-” Haizaki began but it was too late. The guy was sent flying by Aomine’s powerful punch in a blink of eye.

“Teach your trash some manners, Haizaki. That’s not a good way to speak to a pureblood.” Aomine said narrowing his eyes.

“We’re sorry,” Haizaki said and slightly bowed, clearly annoyed but still not complaining “and now, if we are allowed, we’ll leave you.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to see your mugs now, lowlifes.” Aomine spoke in a cold tone.

Haizaki grumbled something under his breath and motioned to other guys to pick up the punched guy and leave with him.

Kagami watched the whole scene with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Was Aomine that powerful to command these guys around?

“Kagami, hey, Kagami!”

Aomine’s voice was the thing that snapped him back to reality.

“W-what?” Kagami asked confused.

“Do you plan to stay here the whole day? I’m starving, let’s grab something to eat.” Kagami flinched and Aomine added “Don’t be fucking afraid, I’m not going to eat you, dumbass.” he said and turned around to leave.

Kagami wanted to follow him but when he wanted to make the first step his legs finally gave in and he crashed on the ground. Aomine heard a thud and that made him roll his eyes, turning his head.

“Oi, Kagami, you com…ing-” his eyes widened and he rushed to the redhead, who was trying desperately to get on his feet, but his knees bent every freaking time “Kagami, what happened?” he grabbed Kagami’s hand, but immediately let go cursing under his breath “Fuck. I’m sorry, but I’ll have to touch you, okay?” and when he wanted to grab redhead’s hand again, another hand pulled him down so he was facing Kagami.

“A-Aomine…” he let out a breath before leaning and wrapping his hands around Aomine’s neck, embracing him tightly “T-thanks…”

Aomine gasped when he heard light sobs and felt trembling fingers gripping his uniform’s jacket. He hugged Kagami back whispering comforting words in his ear.

After calming down completely, Kagami lifted up his head from Aomine’s shoulder and looked at the bluenette’s face. Aomine smiled at him and wiped gently the tears from his cheeks. Kagami was kind of taken aback by such caressing attitude and blushed furiously.

Aomine grinned and leaned in pecking Kagami on lips. Kagami’s blush deepened and he growled “What are you doing, bastard?”

“Huh? I thought that is what I get after saving the princess. Or the prince, in our case.” he smiled sheepishly.

“Hmm, at least do it properly, asshole.” Kagami replied and kissed Aomine’s lips, hands back on their place around bluenette’s neck.

Aomine was shocked, okay? Who can blame him for that? He didn’t move for few seconds, his brain trying to understand what was happening and if it wasn’t a dream or something. He tried to kiss back, licking Kagami’s bottom lip and eliciting a throaty moan from him. Those lips parted and he plunged his tongue in that hot mouth, licking and sucking along.

They parted and Aomine asked “Do you understand what you just did to me, a vampire? You know, I wanted to do it the first time I saw you.”

Kagami blushed at the sudden confession, but still replied “Yeah, I do. And Aomine, I’ll be your mate… if you still want me to.”

“What the hell, Kagami! Don’t tell me you’re doing this only because I saved your ass and now you want to thank me that way!” Aomine growled dangerously.

“Do I look like the type to do it, you asshole? Forget it, I’m taking my words back!” Kagami snapped and got up to leave. Though, two tanned hands snaked around his waist and kept him in place.

“I’m sorry, Taiga, but I won’t let you take these words back.” Aomine purred into his ear making him shiver.

“Aomine… ah!” he moaned loudly when Aomine licked his earlobe, taking it between his teeth.

“Taiga, I need you and a bed. Now. Or I’m going to lose my mind completely and take you right here, in this alleyway.” Aomine said in that husky sinful voice and Kagami jerked violently in his hands.

“My place… is in the next block.” Kagami mumbled and grabbed one of Aomine’s hands dragging him to said place.

* * *

 

The moment the door closed their bodies and mouths clashed, moans and the sounds of rushed movements of undressing filled the entry hall of Kagami’s apartment. Aomine was half through unzipping Kagami’s pants when he heard the redhead mumble ‘bedroom’ while throwing his head back when Aomine’s mouth landed on his nipple.

“Sure.”  the handsome vampire replied gripping Kagami’s ass and lifting him up, so his legs wrapped around Aomine’s waist instinctively. Carrying him, the bluenette waltzed in the first room he found, and surprisingly it was a bedroom. He put the redhead gently on the bed, joining him right away. Aomine got rid of the remaining clothes, leaving both in their naked glory. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Kagami was indeed hot as fuck.

Aomine kissed him hungrily, nearly drawing blood from his swollen lips. Then he licked his way to Kagami’s neck lightly gulping in anticipation. Kagami caught his intentions and sighed smiling.

“Just do it already.” he said and smiled reassuringly at Aomine who lifted his head throwing him worried looks. “It’s fine. I know you want it. Just don’t drink too much, okay?” he added cupping Aomine’s cheek.

Aomine took his hand and kissed his fingertips gently before intertwining their fingers. He looked into those beautiful crimson eyes and whispered “Yeah, I know… I love you, Taiga.”

Kagami blushed madly and averted his gaze, mumbling inaudibly “Me too.”

Aomine’s eyes lit up and he kissed Kagami passionately, lovingly and painfully slow, showing his deep affection this way. Kagami moaned into the kiss, his hands wandering to Aomine’s back, using the little strength left in his hands to press their bared chests together.

Kagami’s warmth enveloped his whole body and he left like he was on fire, like he was alive again. Licking softly the redhead’s lips and chin, his tongue landed on a vein on Kagami’s neck. He bared his fangs and brushed them lightly against the soft skin, scratching a bit and drawing a drop of deep red liquid. He licked it clean and the moment his tongue tasted it, something exploded in his mind making him nearly drunk.

“Kagami, don’t tell me… Are you a virgin?” Aomine asked still shocked at the taste his mouth felt, because hell, he didn’t drink such delicious blood in his entire life.

“Huh? Yeah?” Kagami replied not getting what was wrong with him being a virgin.

“That’s fucking great, you know?” Aomine grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace. Then he put the dumbfounded redhead back on the white sheets and kissed the hell out of him. Aomine’s lips went back to Kagami’s neck and he sunk his fangs into the warm flesh, sucking lightly as his mouth was filled with sweet and hot liquid. Kagami tasted perfectly. Two gulps down his throat and he heard Kagami moaning loudly.

Everywhere Aomine touched burned, but after the moment when Aomine began sucking his blood, an entire different pleasure hit him. The feeling was ecstatic and made him hard in an instant. His dick jerked violently when the bluenette wrapped his fingers around and gave it a light squeeze, pumping slowly.

If he just could, he would drink Kagami completely, but he won’t do that, even if his blood was like a drug. Aomine lifted his head up from Kagami’s neck, licking it clean, and leaned to kiss the hot flushed redhead.

Aomine’s mouth tasted like blood and something else, he couldn’t get what it was, instead, he could feel that it was extremely sweet.  He licked his lips after they parted, mumbling along “What is this, Daiki? It’s so sweet, I want to feel more.”

Aomine’s eyes widened when he heard his name in that sexy, needy voice, and he didn’t wait even a second before fulfilling Kagami’s desire kissing him senseless. Kagami’s head was spinning and body burned from the heat. The feeling was so intense that it felt actually ethereal. Aomine licked his way down Kagami’s chest, sucking gently on a nipple before tracing his tongue down the well-defined muscles of redhead’s six-pack, until his chin poked lightly Kagami’s hard erection. He smirked when Kagami let out a throaty moan, gripping at his hair to keep his head in place.

“Ah, Daiki… nhhh!” Kagami threw his head back, closing his eyes and leaving his mouth hanging open, when he felt that hot mouth taking him whole inside, down Aomine’s throat. He thrusted his hips forward instinctively, almost choking Aomine. But this didn’t stop the bluenette, instead he grabbed Kagami’s hips to keep him in place, as he started bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking all along.

Kagami’s climax was near and he tried to pull away Aomine, but that didn’t move away even for an inch.

“Daiki, I’m close! Let go!” he raised his voice, but Aomine ignored him and kept sucking eagerly. “Ah, wait! Daiki, oh my god, ah!” he came jerking violently and arching his back off bed. Aomine slowly pulled Kagami’s cock out of his mouth, wiping his lips with the back of his hands and gulping down the bitter creamy semen which filled his mouth. Then he licked his lips humming appreciatively. He looked at Kagami who still was trying to catch his breath after the intense orgasm he experienced a while ago.

“Taiga, you’re so delicious, I could eat you up from head to toe.” Aomine smiled and pecked Kagami on the nose.

Kagami blushed madly but grumbled anyway “Daiki, these words have double meaning for me, stop saying such creepy things.”

“Aww, babe. You know what I mean.” Aomine added and nuzzled into Kagami’s neck. “I love you, Taiga.” he said in that deep husky bed voice that would turn anyone on, but was taken aback by the sound Kagami replied with. The bastard was snoring. The fucking bastard fell asleep, leaving Aomine with a painful hard on between his legs. Aomine groaned and rolled his eyes. _‘Freaking virgins.’_

Despite the things his evil nature and mind whispered to him, Aomine didn’t want to wake his angel up. After wrapping Kagami into a blanket, he left the room and went to the bathroom. Well, at least he could jerk off thinking about the gorgeous and sexy expressions Kagami  made when he came.

**Extra**

“Hey, Taiga. I wanted to ask you for a while. Why did you change your mind and accepted me?” Aomine asked while sitting on the couch, with Kagami on his lap, hugging him tightly from behind.

“Huh? Didn’t I tell you?” Kagami asked turning his head slightly to meet Aomine’s eyes, and when the bluenette shook his head he continued “Hmm, I think it was because despite the fact I knew you’re a vampire, and I hate them from the bottom of my heart, well, except you of course, I couldn’t take you off of my mind.”

Aomine’s grip tightened and he buried his face in Kagami’s shoulder smiling like crazy. The next thing Kagami said was totally unexpected though, and made his insides twist in a pleasing way.

“I think it was what they call _love at first sight_.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "daddy!aomine n sub!kagami with toys under clothes *yum*"  
> Warning: NSFW (Explicit stuff)

 “Kagamiiiii~” Aomine sang in his deep voice in Kagami’s ear “You look so fuckable right now.”

“Shut up… nhhh. You fucking pervert… aaah!” Kagami moaned and his knees bent, making him almost fall down if it wasn’t for those tanned strong arms lifting him up and pinning to the door of the toilet cabin. Aomine’s right knee went between Kagami’s leg, supporting him and preventing from falling again.

“Come on, Taiga. I know you’re enjoying this as much as me.” he purred and started undoing Kagami’s belt.

“Fuck, Aomine… I can’t… anymore… I wanna come… please. Mnff!” Aomine landed his lips on Kagami’s, kissing him senseless and swallowing any other words that Kagami wanted to voice.

“Shhh, we don’t want to be heard, right?” the tanned man smirked eliciting another moan from Kagami’s parted lips as he snaked his hands under redhead’s shirt. His nipples were fully hard as well as the painful erection in his pants.

Aomine bent down in front of Kagami pulling along redhead’s pants and underwear, which was already damp from the pre-cum. Kagami’s cock sprang free and stood up proudly, pulsing and twitching in anticipation. The bluenette lifted up with one hand Kagami’s shirt and motioned to him to keep it up. Kagami took the rim of his shirt in one hand, other one going to cover his mouth. He slightly bit his skin when another throaty moan threatened to escape his mouth.

“Taiga… you are so sexy. I’d like to see you like this all day long, because I never get tired of you.” Aomine spoke up in his deep voice, his hot breath ghosting on Kagami’s bare thighs. The redhead thrusted his hips forward, poking Aomine’s cheek with his erection. _‘Get to work, bastard.’_   he thought.

Aomine looked up, then in front of him, his smirk still in place. Then his hand went to Kagami’s ass, spreading his buttocks and sticking his fingers inside. Kagami didn’t need to be prepared or something. He already was fully wet and stretched, making Aomine’s fingers enter his hole with easiness. All thanks to the fucking sex toy Aomine shoved up his ass that morning and made him walk around with a “thing” in his butt. Needless to say that Kagami wasn’t even able to walk properly, or even last longer than half an hour. So they ended up in a train station’s toilet cabin, as perverted as it sounds.

Aomine’s fingers brushed the vibrator, which he had mercy to switch off after fifteen minutes of seeing Kagami’s knees shaking and using every pole on the side of road as support. Maybe it wasn’t a very good idea to take Kagami out of their apartment in such state, because hell, it made him kind of jealous to see how people glared at his sexy, panting and blushing mess of lover.

This made the thing change its angle and hit Kagami’s prostate. The redhead jerked violently, biting his bottom lip hard.

“D-Daiki, get that thing out of my ass.” he hissed and added “I’d better have your dick in there, aah!”

“Sure, babe, sure. But firstly I’ll take care of this.” Aomine hummed and pointed at Kagami’s cock, which looked like it was about to explode.

Aomine gripped the base of Kagami’s erection and gave it an experimental pump. Kagami grabbed Aomine’s shoulder and squeezed it hard, signaling the man to stop fucking around and do what he was supposed to do. The tanned man looked up, eyes darkened from lust, and stuck out his tongue giving Kagami’s dick a long slow lick from base to tip. Then his lips circled around the hot pulsing flesh and he sucked hard on the tip before diving it centimeter by centimeter deeper into his mouth, down his throat in a painfully slow motion.

Kagami threw his head back at the sensation of that hot cavern taking him whole inside. He wanted to thrust forward but tried keep his hips in place, as hard as it was to do. He took the rim of his shirt between his teeth and his hands wandered down in Aomine’s navy hair.

Aomine’s head went back and forward in a faster rhythm, lips squeezing and tongue circling on Kagami’s cock. Redhead’s grip on Aomine’s hair tightened as he felt a familiar hot sensation in his pelvic area, his climax was coming and he couldn’t keep his hips in place anymore. He thrusted forward, eliciting a throaty groan from the hot bluenette. Aomine moaned around his cock, his voice sent pleasing vibrations to Kagami’s erection and this was the last drop he needed. Kagami came violently in Aomine’s mouth, his body jerking and his head banging the door accidently, not like he cared much about it. Fuck it all, even they were heard by someone, he didn’t freaking care, because Aomine was gorgeous when he gave him blowjobs.

Aomine gulped down all of Kagami’s sperm and pulled his cock out of his mouth. He licked his lips sensually, looking up at Kagami’s flushed panting face. He got up and Kagami’s hands went to the back of his head, dragging him closer and kissing him passionately. Aomine tasted like semen and the breakfast they ate not long ago. Tanned hands went down and gripped Kagami’s buttocks giving them a light squeeze as Kagami moaned into his mouth.

They parted and Aomine turned around placing Kagami in front of him, dividing his legs and bending him over the toilet. Redhead’s hands placed instinctively on the opposing wall and he turned his head throwing heated glares in Aomine’s direction. The tanned man just chuckled and grumbled in a deep whispering tone “I know you don’t like this position and place, but be a good boy and obey.”

He didn’t have time to reply, because what was happening made him keep his mouth shut and biting hard his lip. Aomine dived his fingers into the stretched hole and took out the sex toy, throwing it in the trash bin, not caring a single bit if it will be found later or about the fact that he spent money on it. Screw these toys, it was definitely better if he fucked Kagami’s ass and not some artificial thing.

Aomine unzipped his pants taking out his own hard erection and giving it light pumps, spreading his pre-cum all along the throbbing cock, he positioned himself at Kagami’s entrance and put the tip in. Even though the redhead was stretched and prepared, Aomine was pretty big. He let Kagami relax massaging softly his hips. When he felt the redhead relax, he used this moment to go deeper inside, until he was fully in. Aomine let his lover adjust to his big size, and grabbed other man’s cock pumping it lightly.

He felt Kagami shifting and moving his hips backwards. He was ready. Aomine moved back, almost pulling out completely before going all the way inside again. He repeated the movement few times and soon enough sounds of skin slapping against skin were heard inside the cabin. The bluenette picked up his pace, gripping Kagami’s thighs hard, and slamming into him with powerful thrusts.

Kagami’s cock was fully hard in an instant, like he didn’t climax just minutes ago. He tried to suppress his mouth from making weird noises but failed miserably. Taking one hand off of the wall, Kagami put the fabric of his shirt between his teeth again, muffling his heated moans and groans.

Aomine rolled his hips changing the angle and that was the moment Kagami lost all of his shit. He threw his head back and arched when Aomine hit his prostate over and over. The fabric of his shirt fell from his mouth and drool dripped down his chin. Aomine lifted him up in a standing position, pulled out and turned around, slamming him into the side wall of cabin and brought up one of his legs, putting it over his shoulder, before entering that pleasurable heat again in one swift motion. Kagami’s mouth hanged open as he closed his eyes feeling Aomine’s cock throbbing inside himself. He let out a soft moan and Aomine captured those plump lips swallowing every sound.

Aomine thrusted fervently into him, with one hand supporting him and with other stimulating his erection, lips pressing soft kisses and leaving love marks all over redhead’s neck.

“Ngh.. ahhh, Daiki… ahh, I’m close.” Kagami whispered in his lover’s ear, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, me too.” Aomine whispered back and thrusted with more power.

“Ah, Daiki!” Kagami semi-shouted and came all over his stomach. Good thing he rolled up his shirt. Instinctively, he tightened around Aomine sending him over the edge. The bluenette came inside with a low groan.

For the next few moments both of them didn’t move at all, catching their uneven breaths. Then Aomine pulled out, grabbing some toilet paper and wiped them clean. They both were in a need of shower though.

Kagami’s legs went limp and he almost fell, but Aomine successfully caught him and helped to put his pants on. When he raised his gaze up and looked at Kagami he was greeted by a pouting flushed redhead.

“Never do that again, Ahomine. I want to make love with you on a bed, not in some public toilet cabin, you asshole.” he mumbled looking away.

Aomine smiled at him “Yeah, sorry, Taiga.” and leaned in to kiss that pout away.

They ended up making out next ten minutes, before Aomine opened slowly the door of the cabin and peeked around. There were no people around, so they slipped through the doors and went back to their apartment.

Apparently, both of them weren’t against the idea of having another round of hot activities, just this time in a more comfortable position and being as loud as they pleased, without being bothered by the fact that someone may hear them. The way of love-making they enjoyed the most.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to first chapter (Angel!Kagami)

“Taigaaaa~” Aomine lazily drawled as he sat on the bed and leaned on the redhead’s wings, humming appreciatively at the softness and warmth they possessed.

“Oh, god, Ahomine!” the angel blushed and tried to shift “Will you stop playing around and being a lazy a…?” Yeah, he still was forbidden to use curses in his talking. And it was actually hard, because having someone like Aomine around just provoked him to talk in inappropriate ways. He sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Huh? But I don’t want to do my homework, it’s too troublesome.” the tanned teen half-smirked and snuggled closer into angel’s back. He breathed in the sweet scent and it made his head spin. “Taiga, can I hug you?”

“Wha-” Taiga sputtered and his face turned into a deeper shade of red. “Stop doing this to your guardian angel, Ahomine! Go get yourself a girlfriend for such activities!” he got up and made Aomine fall on the bed.

Aomine looked up at him and his face wore a serious expression “I’m doing this to you because I _want_ to do this to _you_!” he snapped and jumped up so they were eye to eye. Then it suddenly dawned on him what he just said and his own face was heated by a huge blush across those tanned cheeks.

Taiga watched him dumbfounded for few moments before looking down in embarrassment. He took the rim of his robe and squeezed it hard in his fist. He was sure there was steam coming out of his ears.

“You… Ahomine…” he babbled while still looking down and totally not observing the teen looking at him with gentle eyes and then smiling. Aomine took advantage of the current state of the angel and grabbed Taiga’s hand, yanking him closer and eliciting a surprised yelp from the redhead.

Taiga stumbled and obviously, fell on top of Aomine, they both landing on the bed behind. Taiga’s head was on Aomine’s chest and his eyes wide, still being shocked at what happened, when he felt bluenette’s chest vibrating and heard a laugh coming out of those parted lips just above his head.

Strong tanned arms wrapped around his shoulders, just a bit higher than his wings level, preventing him from escaping. He growled deep and looked up to glare at the brat.

Their eyes met and Taiga forgot what he wanted to say. Aomine looked at him with joy, the corners of his lips quirking up in a gentle smile.

“Taiga, thank you. I’m really happy that _you_ are _my_ _angel_.” he said softly and hugged the redhead closer to his chest, arms going into those beautiful crimson locks as he gently patted Taiga’s head.

Taiga responded with an inaudible mumble burying his face in Aomine’s chest. After few moments of silence, the angel lifted up his head and looked at Aomine, blush still in its place.

“Ahomine…You’re a... bas-!”

“-tard.” Aomine continued Taiga’s unfinished word slightly rolling his eyes. “Is that all you can reply to me spilling out my feelings there?”

Taiga blinked “What feelings you’re talking about?” he asked with evident confusion on his face.

“Seriously, you’re so dense, Taiga.” Aomine let out a frustrated sigh. Taiga got up and glared at him.

“Who are you calling dense, you a-”

“Ass? Asshole? Asshat? Or maybe again Ahomine?” Aomine looked up and clenched his fists on the sheets. “Did you ever call me by my _name_? It’s been two fucking years, Taiga, two!” he turned away, not meeting angel’s eyes.

“Huh? Why are you getting angry?” Now Taiga was taken aback by the sudden change in teen’s mood.

The teen brought up his knees, wrapping his hands around and put his chin on them, bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout. “I’m angry because you can’t understand how I feel.”

This was the last drop.

“I can’t understand how you feel? It seems like you’re the one who doesn’t understand how I feel!” Taiga snapped at Aomine and that widened his eyes. “You’re the one who always teases me, makes fun of me, and you even don’t care how I feel about all these things you’ve done to me, you bastard!” he didn’t already care about cursing, he just had to do something to calm down. His face got as red as his hair, and he turned away from Aomine’s gaze. He made a step forward, in attempt to just walk away, but a hand gripped his wrist keeping him in place.

“Taiga, look at me.” Aomine said softly.

“No, I won’t!” the redhead was stubborn as always. Aomine sighed and pulled him down, so he sat on the bed. He felt the teen shifting and wanted to turn around to snap at him again, but his voice caught in his throat when Aomine’s hands snaked around him and hugged tightly.

“I’m sorry, Taiga, but this is how I feel about you.” Aomine murmured into angel’s ear and kissed softly his cheek.

“What-” Taiga’s jaw dropped and eyes widened. Aomine rolled his eyes and nuzzled into Taiga’s shoulder.

“I love you, dumbass pretty angel.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: ”alpha/omega verse Kagami tries to get along in the alpha dominated world as an omega until Aomine figures him out and well you get the rest...”
> 
> It’s a bit different from the prompt, I know, but I just had to make that change, sorry. T_T
> 
> Warning: NSFW, Drama too much drama *wipes tears*

“Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko!” the redhead let out a surprised yelp and jumped a few inches up. That sneaky bastard!

“Kagami-kun, let’s go. Kise-kun’s waiting for us.” Kuroko said with a blank look.

“Not _us_. He’s waiting for you.” the redhead mumbled under his breath averting his gaze to people who passed by.

“He invited both of us, Kagami-kun. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you after two years.” Kuroko smiled at his friend, gently patting his shoulder.

“Heh, do you really think so?” he snorted but smiled anyway.

He was going to meet one of his friends, Kuroko’s husband on top of that. He was kind of shocked when he received that postcard on Christmas previous year. On one side there was a nicely written message from both of his friends and on other side- a photo of Kuroko and Kise on their wedding ceremony. They were so happy in that photo that Kagami’s lips instinctively quirked up in a bright smile. He was truly happy that they decided to take this important step in their relationship. And maybe only a bit envious, because he never experienced the warmth of other body on his, heated kisses and touches, walks under the moonlight, watching sunsets together, holding hands. None of these in his entire life.

In their world, dominated by alphas, omega males didn’t have any power or authority. Being Kagami Taiga, the son of a powerful man and heir of Kagami family, one of the most influencing families among the aristocracy, and his body shape, just screamed “alpha”. But in fact, he was an omega, forced to pretend that he was something his own body craved for. It was useless to fool himself, especially from the moment when he experienced for the first time in his life what it meant, to be in heat. His whole body was on fire and he thought he’d die if someone wouldn’t fuck him senseless. From then he tried to control his hormones by taking special medicine. Oh, his father took care about that.

His heat period was nearing, but he took his pills that morning, so it should be fine. He sighed following Kuroko to whatever place Kise invited them to.

Both of the omegas entered the fancy-looking bar and were immediately greeted by a running blonde who practically jumped on Kuroko, squeezing him into a tight embrace.

“Oi, Kise, you will kill your husband like that!” Kagami worriedly yelled.

Kise let go of his husband, lightly pecking on the lips before looking up at the redhead. His eyes sparkled and he jumped at Kagami, hugging him too.

“Kagamicchi! I missed you so much!” Kise beamed.

“Fuck, Kise! Let me go, that’s gross!” he desperately tried to pry off the annoying dude, and succeeded by giving him a jab in ribs.

“Aww, Kagamicchi, that’s so mean.” he wiped some fake tears but smiled anyway “No, really. We missed you.” he said and took Kuroko by shoulder gently, as they both looked warmly at their friend.

“Yeah, guys. I missed you too.” Kagami flashed a grin.

Then Kise ushered them to go and take a seat at their reserved table while he went to buy drinks. Both Kuroko and Kagami sat on their chairs, looking around in awe. They didn’t observe much when they just entered the place, but the bar really was a five-star one. Even if Kagami was an heir of such a rich family, he didn’t have the chance to visit such places. Not when his father worried practically over anything that involved his beloved little Taiga, so Kagami decided that he’d better didn’t give his father extra things to worry about.

As they looked around, Kagami’s eyes landed on a group of guys who were a bit too loud for their liking. He frowned but immediately looked away, as Kise put their drinks on the table joining them.

They were drinking peacefully and chatting happily.

“So, Kagamicchi, how’s your life in the States? How’s your father doing?” Kise asked sipping on his drink.

“Huh, it’s pretty boring I’d say. Father’s doing fine. Never leaves me alone though. I was actually surprised when he let me return to Japan by my own.” Kagami huffed and gulped down his own drink. “Hey, guys. Can I ask you for a favor?” the redhead said looking around.

“Yeah, sure, Kagamicchi. What is it?” Kise threw him a confused look.

“Can you please not mention my first name there? I don’t want to be recognized. It will give dad more headaches if media finds out I’m here.” he looked apologetically at his friends.

Both Kuroko and Kise just stared at him for few moments before bursting into laugh.

“Hey! What’s so funny?” Kagami blushed and pouted.

“Nothing, nothing. _Taiga_.” Kise said and Kagami immediately scrunched his nose.

“Ryouta, I’m jealous. I want to call him _Taiga_ too.” Kuroko added and both started laughing again.

“Stop making fun of me, assholes.” Kagami crossed his hands on chest and looked away, pretending to be upset.

That was the moment their eyes met. A guy from that noisy group was openly staring at Kagami and didn’t even move a muscle when he was caught. He just continued to look. Kagami didn’t know how to react, so he just turned his attention back to his friends, but not without a slight tremble and flushed face. The man observed it, of course, and his lips turned up in a smug grin.

“What is it, Taiga? Why are you blushing?” Kuroko asked looking blankly at him.

“Yeah, Taiga, what’s up?” Kise added.

“Nothing… just that guy throws me weird looks. I feel kind of uncomfortable.” Kagami confessed pointing with his finger at the said guy, covering a bit his face with the other hand.

“What- Whom?” Kise turned his head in the said direction, furrowing his eyebrows.

Kuroko followed his husband’s eyes and they landed on a familiar face.

“Oh, that’s Aominecchi!”

“Oh, that’s Aomine-kun.”

They both said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

“Aomine?” Kagami repeated “Who’s that?”

“Aomine Daiki. He’s one of the aristocrats here, the head of Aomine family, and a good friend of Ryouta.” Kuroko explained. “He’s an alpha, obviously.” he added looking in Kagami’s eyes.

“Huh, I see. Though that doesn’t explain why the fuck he’s staring at me.” Kagami huffed, annoyance clear in his voice. “Did he hear about manners?”

“You should ask him by yourself, Taigacchi.”  Kise said chuckling.

Kuroko looked amused too, and Kagami didn’t get the hint until he heard a deep sinful voice behind saying “Ask what?”

Kagami slightly jumped and mumbled under his breath “Not another Kuroko…” But he didn’t look at the man, instead he just lowered his head looking at the now empty glass in front of him.

“Aominecchi!” Kise smiled and proceeded to stand up to hug the man, Kagami supposed.

“Oi, Kise! Don’t you fucking dare to do that!” Aomine warned and turned all of his attention back to the redhead.

“So mean, Aominecchi!” the blonde faked some other tears and Kuroko just patted his husband smiling.

“And whom we have there?” Aomine practically sang in Kagami’s ear. The redhead shivered and turned to glare at the man, a frown on his pretty face. Aomine smirked, but the moment when he looked into those passionate ruby eyes, his breath caught in his throat. He felt like drowning.

“Oh, he’s Taiga. Our dear friend who returned from States a while ago.” Kuroko spoke up calmly observing the glances these men exchanged.

Aomine raised up an eyebrow in confusion as the light-blue haired male evidently avoided to say the guy’s full name, but soon enough he forgot about it and directed his attention back to the hot redhead.

“Taiga, huh? Makes me wonder if you’re scratching and mewling like a cat too.” he whispered in Kagami’s ear making the man blush furiously.

Kuroko and Kise exchanged knowing looks before the first spoke in his calm tone.

“Aomine-kun, that could be classified as sexual harassment. He’s too pure for your dirty mind.” Kuroko deadpanned.

These words made Kagami’s blush deepen and he growled “Stop talking about me while I’m still here, you bastards!”

“But what’s wrong with that, Tetsu? He’s my type.” Aomine continued nonchalantly half-ignoring the redhead. Why only half? He didn’t pay attention to what he said, but he totally enjoyed hearing other’s voice. Low and sexy. He wondered how he would sound like in bed. Wait. “Wait, did you call him ‘’pure’’? Is he a virgin?”

This made Kagami almost fall down from his chair. He got up and yelled “I said fucking stop talking about me!” He surely was getting angrier by every passing moment.

“We’re sorry, Taiga-kun. Don’t be mad. I’ll castrate this pervert as I get a chance to.” Kuroko deadpanned and his blank look made Aomine shiver, because he couldn’t understand if it was just a joke or he was totally serious.

Kagami slumped down on his chair and started laughing with delight.

“That’s it, Taigacchi! Don’t be angry, let’s smile!” Kise said and added with a killer look towards Aomine “Let’s watch the entire process of Aominecchi’s castration.”

“Oi, guys! I was just joking, don’t be such asses.” Aomine pouted but soon enough his lips quirked up at the sound of that beautiful laugh. If he’d be able, he would listen to it for the rest of his life. He looked warmly at the redhead who was still laughing his ass off.

Oh, this look. It didn’t go unnoticed by the couple, who exchanged knowing looks. These guys. Maybe they were going to make a good couple themselves.

“Taigacchi, we got some things to do with Tetsuya, so we kind of have to go.” Kise said with a faked apologetic look.

“Yeah, Taiga-kun, some really important things. Sorry, but we’ll leave you. Have a nice evening in Aomine-kun’s company.” Kuroko added and smiled reassuringly at his friend when that wanted to protest. “Don’t worry, he won’t bite. I think.”

Kagami’s eyes widened and let out a surprised yelp when Aomine put his arm around redhead’s shoulder, waving to the couple which left. Aomine noticed the tension in Kagami’s shoulders and let go of him narrowing his eyes.

“Hmm, so you’re an omega, right?” the bluenette purred in that sinful voice.

“Y-yeah…” Kagami murmured and looked away, face flushed.

“Huh, thought so. I mean, your smell.” Aomine said and when Kagami threw him a confused look, he continued “It’s sweet. Too sweet and intoxicating.” Aomine licked his lips seductively while watching the redhead directly in the eyes.

Kagami’s eyes widened and went to those lips, following every movement. Then he looked up at those deep blue orbs which devoured him just by watching. Suddenly, he felt himself being so small and vulnerable, so weak under that predatory gaze, and he definitely liked this feeling.

“Really?” Kagami narrowed his own eyes and purred “Want to have a taste?”

 _‘Why not?’_ he thought to himself _‘This may be the single chance in my life to be who I really am. And even if it’s only for one night, I really want to know what sex feels like. Plus this guy doesn’t seem to know my identity. It’s going to be okay. And hot.’_ he finished his thought biting his bottom lip.

“Are you really a virgin?” Aomine chuckled, then returned his heated gaze at the gorgeous redhead “You’re too fucking seductive. And I’d really love to have a good time tasting you entirely.”

That voice sent shivers down Kagami’s spine. He was trembling in anticipation.

“What are you waiting for then?” the redhead murmured half-lidding his eyes, crimson orbs darkened and cheeks dusted in a deep shade of red. This made Aomine go all crazy and wild. He yanked the seductive bastard and dragged him upstairs where the owner of the bar had some rooms. They were good friends and Aomine even had a spare key, for such situations.

The door of the room closed behind them and Kagami became nervous all of a sudden. He stood in a corner of the room while Aomine went to pour something in two glasses. He watched all the gracious movements Aomine made. Now when he looked at this, Aomine had an aura of a true aristocrat, royal even. He bit his lip as his eyes went down from bluenette’s face and landed on that perfect sculpted body.

Aomine was watching and taking all of the features the hot redhead possessed. He began with those powerful legs, and imagined them wrapped around his waist, that round ass and the thought of being the first one who will step on this territory made him shiver in anticipation. His eyes went up to waist, chest and finally on the rehead’s face.

Their eyes met, and both of them realized they were caught staring. Kagami immediately averted his gaze, while Aomine continued to watch. The reaction of this guy was too precious to miss, especially the cute blush on his pretty face, and the way he bit that plump lip… He couldn’t wait anymore.

Aomine left the glasses on the table and went directly to Kagami, who didn’t observe the bluenette moving until that was inches away, pinning him to the wall. Kagami squirmed a bit when Aomine took his wrists fixing them on each side of his head, but melted in an instant when those skillful lips landed on his own.

It was too intoxicating for both of them. Aomine actually thought he’s getting drunk by every passing second of their innocent kiss. He couldn’t imagine how the sex would be at all. Just that it’s going to be something really godly.

Kagami moaned as Aomine licked his lips. The alpha used this moment to slip inside that mouth and have a full taste. And he didn’t regret it even a bit. Kagami tasted too wonderful, like vanilla and strawberries, making him go literally insane. He began stripping Kagami down with rushed movements, eliciting moans and groans between the pants from the lips he still fervently kissed.

Kagami felt his head spinning and his body reacting strangely. He never experienced it before, even when he was in heat, it felt totally differently. The way Aomine kissed him, the way he hold him gently, brushing his bare skin, sent pleasurable waves down his entire body, making him shiver.

As soon as Kagami’s shirt, pants and shoes were gone, Aomine laid him on the large bed, and while not breaking eye contact stripped himself down, leaving only his underwear on. Kagami watched the entire process through his half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily and feeling like the air around them suddenly became too hot. It was suffocating.

Aomine joined the redhead on the bed, hovering over him, and leaned in to drag the other into another making out session. Though seeing how Kagami’s head raised up from the pillows to meet his lips made his insides twist. He was falling in love with this man, and the realization of this made his heart skip a beat. He silently planned in his mind to make this hot redhead his lover. And knowing himself, he would totally do it, no matter what it will cost him.

Kagami on other side, felt like his heart was squashed in his chest. He was falling for this man too, and it broke his heart. Not the fact of loving, not at all. The fact that he had to leave, that was the thing which made his eyes sting and let tears roll down his red dusted cheeks.

They parted and Aomine looked at this perfect man beneath him and his eyes widened, anxiety creeping up his soul. Did he do something wrong? Why he, Taiga, was crying? He grabbed the man’s face and wiped softly his tears, murmuring “What’s wrong, Taiga? Do you want me to stop?”

Kagami took one of the tanned hands in his and squeezed, smiling gently “No, please, don’t stop. I’m just overly emotional.”

Aomine fell in love all over again, and he was sure it wasn’t the last time he will experience this feeling. It made his own lips quirk up and smile down at Kagami, whispering “Okay, if you say so.” Then he just kissed the trails of Kagami’s tears, going down, leaving butterfly kisses on his jaw, neck, collarbone and eventually chest, capturing one of Kagami’s nipples between his lips, sucking gently.

This made Kagami’s back arch off bed and moan loudly. His reaction made Aomine grin _‘He’s actually a virgin. A sensitive one on top of that. Oh, fuck. What did I do to deserve you?’_

While his tongue was busy licking Kagami’s nipples, his hands wandered down and brushed omega’s erection through the fabric of his boxers. Kagami threw his head back moaning louder.

“Nghha…! Ah!” he let out through those parted lips. Aomine immediately captured those lips swallowing all the delicious sounds Kagami made. Aomine’s hands sneaked into redhead’s tight boxers and tugged at them, making the fabric slip down Kagami’s ass, further down his knees, until he took them off completely. Kagami groaned deep in his throat feeling those warm tanned hands roaming all over his body like he possessed it. Like Kagami was completely his.

Aomine’s fingers circled around redhead’s erection and it made Kagami jerk violently, feeling like a thunder just hit his body. An unfamiliar heat engulfed him from head to toe and Aomine felt it too. Not wanting to lose even a second, Aomine took off his own underwear and grabbed both erections in his hand and started to pump them rhythmically, spreading the transparent liquid all over their shafts which made some embarrassing squelching sounds. Soon enough Kagami’s hand joined his, sending pleasure in every cell of their bodies. Their mouths being inches from each, panting and groaning, their chests rubbing against each other, and all the pleasure they gave each other below their hips sent both men over edge. They came in unison, covering their stomachs and hands with white sticky semen.

With his breath still uneven, Aomine got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a little bottle of lubricant. He sat back on the bed and kissed Kagami hotly, again and again, until both were suffocating.

“Taiga…” Aomine breathed against Kagami’s lips.

“D-Daiki…” Kagami replied back and snaked his hands around Aomine’s neck, dragging him closer and kissing in a really needy way.

Aomine pulled away blushing madly. He landed his eyes on the bottle which was forgotten on the bed beside them. He took it and opened it, pouring some on his fingers. Kagami looked at him and took the hint without being told. He gripped the back of his knees, spreading his legs as much as he could.

This was freaking embarrassing, but he looked anyway at his lover’s face. Aomine was half-smiling half-blushing. Then he just stuck his lubricated fingers inside that tight ring of muscles.

“So tight… try to relax, and don’t forget to breathe, Taiga.” he murmured diving his fingers slowly deeper. Kagami just awkwardly nodded, shutting his eyes close.

After few minutes of comforting whispers and thorough stretching, Aomine found Kagami’s sweet spot and brushed his fingers against it, massaging softly.

“Ahh, Daiki, there! Oh my god!” Kagami roared and jerked, making Aomine withdraw his fingers. He lost all of his fucking patience.

Aomine wanted to flip Kagami on stomach but was immediately stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.

“Wait, I want to see you.” Kagami said letting out light pants.

“But it’s your first time. If we do it other way, it’s going to hurt you and I don’t want that.” Aomine whispered back.

“Please, Daiki. I don’t care.” Kagami purred in a needy tone, his omega side finally showing itself.

When he received a confused nod from Aomine, he reversed their positions, sitting on top of the hot bluenette. Aomine’s eyes widened as realization hit him.

“Oh, god… Taiga, no.”

“Just shut up already.” Kagami huffed and leaned to capture those delectable lips in a hot messy kiss, full of excessive salivating and tongues battling. This was their hottest kiss until now.

They parted and Kagami’s hips moved lower, positioning his ass right above Aomine’s hard erection. The tanned male gripped his thighs, supporting and giving a better guidance. Kagami let out a breath before spreading his legs wide and lowering his butt down.

Inch by inch, shaking and letting out hitching breaths, he finally felt full, having all of Aomine inside him. Aomine massaged his hips and inner thighs to soothe his pain even for a bit, and soon enough he felt Kagami moving slowly backward and forward, in attempt to ride him.

After Kagami didn’t feel any discomfort anymore, he picked up his pace and actually gave the man beneath a quite hot and exciting ride. He looked down in those deep blue eyes, panting and drooling, his face flushed and eyes hazy.

Aomine responded back with the same passion, thrusting fervently. At some point, Kagami shivered and threw his head back moaning louder. _‘There it is…’_ Aomine thought and thrusted with more power, pounding hard into his beautiful lover.

Three more thrusts and that was enough to send Kagami over edge.

“Daiki, ah!” he shouted and tightened around Aomine. Feeling his own climax nearing, Aomine wanted to pull out but was immediately stopped.

“Come inside me!”

“But-”

“I said come fucking inside!” Kagami shouted still shivering.

“Fuuuck. Taiga.” Aomine said with a low groan as he climaxed.

As Aomine’s sperm hit his inner walls, Kagami felt fully satisfied. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his lover, smiling a tired, but full of happiness smile.  Aomine’s heart skipped another beat and he grabbed Kagami, flipping them over and kissing hard while being still inside. Then he pulled out, slumping on the bed beside Kagami , hugging the redhead close to his chest and whispering in his ear “I love you, Taiga.”

Kagami looked him in the eyes, his angelic smile still in place, and murmured back “I love you, too, Daiki.”

* * *

 

Next morning, Aomine woke up in a cold bed with no redhead by his side.

“Taiga?” he tried out, but there was no answer. He got up and saw that there were no clothes or other things that belonged to his beloved redhead. “Fuck. Where did you go, Taiga?” his voice cracked.

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun, are you sure it’s okay just to leave like that?” Kuroko asked, concern clearly visible in those usually blank eyes.

“Yes, it’s okay.” the redhead faked a smile, but he knew it wouldn’t fool his friend. Not when he couldn’t fool his own heart.

* * *

 

“Oi, Kise! Tetsu! Do you know where is Taiga? He left and didn’t give me at least his phone number or address.”

“Taiga-kun isn’t in Japan anymore, Aomine-kun. His flight was this morning at seven.”

Aomine’s mind went blank. He didn’t hear anything of what Kuroko said after.

* * *

 

“What did you say, Taiga? You’re telling me… you’re pregnant?” Kagami’s father was truly shocked when he heard his son confessing.

“Yes, dad. I am.” Kagami smiled brightly at his father. It was his turn to be surprised by his father’s words.

“I guess… that is. If you want to keep the child, I won’t stop you.” he said and flashed his son a grin “You must really love that man.”

“Yeah, I love him from the bottom of my heart.”

* * *

 

**Two years later**

“Hey, look! Isn’t that the new head of Kagami family? He looks so young!” Aomine heard some voices in his surroundings as he sipped on his drink in _their_ bar.

“Yeah, you’re right. And I was totally shocked when they said that he actually is an omega.” other voice said.

Aomine looked at the group who were chatting and then looked up at the TV. His eyes widened and he dropped his glass when he saw a familiar redhead, surrounded by photographs and journalists. He spoke calmly, a smile flashing across that pretty face. His beloved one… “I found you, _Kagami_ Taiga.”

* * *

 

Kagami was on a walk with his little sunshine, Daiki. He named their son after his father and didn’t regret it even a bit, because mostly everything in his features resembled his father, Aomine Daiki. Everything except his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of crimson like his own.

He held Daiki in one hand, other one carrying a bag with groceries. The kid squirmed and played with his hair.

“Daiki, calm down, I’ll drop you if you continue like this-” Kagami’s breath caught in his throat as he saw a familiar figure, familiar face, waiting at his apartment’s door. He dropped his bag due shock.

Aomine’s head turned at the sound and his eyes sparkled, and grinning like a madman, he rushed to Kagami, hugging tightly both the redhead and kid.

He kissed Kagami affectionately, feeling as his cheeks became wet because of their tears. Then he felt a small hand, wiping awkwardly his face. He opened his eyes and looked surprised at the kid. His son.

“Papa!” Daiki flashed a grin.

Both Kagami and Aomine looked in awe, before grinning at each other. Yeah, a new page of their life just started.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: " ‘You thought i was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you’re really hot so i just went with it and now we’re heading back to your place and idk how to break it to you’ AU"

“But Satsuki, I don’t wanna go.” Aomine whined and rolled on the other side.

“Dai-chan, you promised! Now get your lazy ass up and go to shower. I’ll search for something for you to wear.” the pink haired woman said and started her war with Aomine’s wardrobe.

The tanned man just sighed and got up to do as he was said. He freaking promised after all.

* * *

 

They arrived at the club when the party was at full blast. Aomine already saw some of his colleagues drunk and doing funny stuffs. _‘Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to come here’_ , he thought as he snapped some photos with his phone.

The party was held at one of Akashi’s night clubs, so of course, there was a variety of expensive drinks at the bar. He wanted to go directly there, but Momoi stopped him.

“Dai-chan, it’s too early to get drunk! We just arrived!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” he rolled his eyes, and judging by woman’s pout she saw him even in this dim light. “I know, Satsuki. Just let me relax, dammit. That’s why I came here in the first place. Or you really thought I came to Midorima’s birthday party? Speaking of the devil-”

“Aomine, Momoi.” A tall greenette passed by slightly bowing and fixing his glasses. “I’m glad you came. Have fun at the party.” he said and vanished in the crowd like he never was here in the first place.

“See? Even the birthday guy isn’t happy about this whole thing.” Aomine added and waved his hands to emphasize his statement.

The woman rolled her eyes “Okay, do whatever you want, but! I’m not carrying your drunk ass back home.”

“Deal. I don’t even know if I’ll end up at home this night.” he smirked as the woman just huffed and left him to himself.

“Now, let’s start a new journey!” he exclaimed but no one really heard him as the music was a bit too loud. He made his way to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey. The taste was amazing and it was so good to feel how alcohol burned down his throat.

But when he thought that this evening can’t be better (well, he had some plans, but that required some actions, and he was extra lazy that day), he felt two strong hands snaking around his waist and hugging from behind. His eyes widened and he put the glass down on the counter when he felt a hot breath ghosting on his cheek and heard a low sexy voice murmuring in his ear “Found you.”

The grip loosened and Aomine turned around to see a guy leaning closer to his face. He didn’t have time to react at all. The guy kissed him hard, sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip in attempt to make Aomine open his mouth, which he actually did few moments later when he moaned into the kiss.

Guy’s tongue found its way through those parted lips directly in Aomine’s mouth. That smelt like a challenge for the bluenette, and he never backed down from challenges. He gripped the guy by the back of his neck and dragged him closer, and the battle of their tongues began. After making out wildly for more than five minutes, they parted and Aomine took a better look of the great kisser.

And oh god, he absolutely loved what he saw. That body, that ass, those lips, eyes, hair… split eyebrows? Well, it was cute in its own way. The guy leaned in pecking Aomine on the lips, and said “How about continuing this in a more private place, _Panther_?”

 _‘Well, fuck you whoever you are, Panther. I’m having this fine piece of ass.’_ Aomine thought and replied “Sure, babe.”

“Come here then, I waited too long. I wanna feel you already.” The hot redhead murmured and dragged Aomine out of the noisy club, into the street. Now Aomine had a better view of the guy. He cursed mentally as saliva pooled in his mouth. Did he start drooling yet?

The redhead turned and smiled at him. He was kind of… too affectionate, in Aomine’s opinion, so he was starting to feel like shit. _‘Maybe I should just say I’m not his Panther guy?’_

“H-hey, listen.” Aomine began but was immediately shushed by a pair of soft lips. Freaking good. They ended up making out again, in the street this time.

They parted and the guy’s grip on Aomine’s hand tightened “I’m not letting you go, Panther. Not when we finally met.” Crimson orbs sparkled in the streetlights and Aomine’s breath caught in his throat.

“B-but I’m not Panther or whatever you think-” the tanned man let out scratching the back of his neck with other hand, avoiding redhead’s eyes.

“Wait. You want to say that you’re not Panther?” the redhead let go of Aomine’s hand and put a scowl on his pretty face. Aomine nodded and the guy continued “Tall, bluenette, tanned skin, handsome face, even gray jacket! How you can explain that even the fucking jacket has the same color then?”

“I don’t know! Wait, did you just call me handsome?” Aomine’s lips quirked up in a smug grin.

The guy blushed as it dawned on him what he just said “N-no! Well, yes, but that’s not important now. That’s fucking great. I was making out with a total stranger.” The redhead facepalmed and Aomine just watched him amused. He definitely liked this guy.

“Personally, I don’t see what your problem is.” Aomine narrowed his eyes and purred in a deep voice “Besides, you liked it.”

The redhead looked at him dumbfounded before blushing madly “Wha- Why didn’t you tell me in the first place?”

“Because I wasn’t against it.” Aomine shrugged and added “I’m still not against it, by the way.” He gave the redhead a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and saw as the blush on guys cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. He slowly approached him and put a hand around his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear “How about you, hottie?”

“Argh! Fuck it, fuck it all!” the redhead snapped in frustration. Then he yanked Aomine by his shirt and their faces were inches apart. “Take me, you bastard!” he growled and pulled Aomine into another making out session.

* * *

 

“That was a good idea, Tetsu-kun.” the pink haired woman said and patted the light blue haired man on the shoulder, as that sat in front of his computer.

“Using social networks is always working, Momoi-san.” he said and looked at her over his shoulder.

“But Panther? Seriously?” the woman chuckled and the man joined her.

“I think that suits your friend very well, Momoi-san. And thanks for helping out with the outfit by the way.” he winked at her.

“No problem at all. I’m just hoping that Dai-chan won’t ruin our little plan. He’s pretty dumb actually.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” the man said while looking out of his window and pointed at the two familiar figures stumbling as they walked in the dim lit street, hand in hand, lips on lips and laughing their ass off over something stupid.

“I hope your neighbor won’t find out anything. Dai-chan too, though.” she smiled at the sight and the man did the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Teacher AU...except they are in a secret relationship and have naughty sex in the storage closet during lunch break nyahahahaha! ლ(◉◞౪◟◉ )ლ (And maybe a student who is crushing on Kagami accidentally sees this? ;D)"
> 
> Warning: NSFW

“Shhh, you don’t want anyone to hear us, right? Kagami- _sensei_ …” Aomine whispered into his lover’s ear as that let out a particularly loud moan.

“Stop calling me that, you fucking pervert.” the redhead growled between his pants.

“Aw, babe. You hurt my feelings.” Aomine faked a hurt expression and his hand sneaked into Kagami’s pants while hugging him from behind. Kagami’s breath hitched as he felt Aomine’s fingers wrap around his half-hard erection and giving it a light squeeze.

“Hnnn, we’re not supposed to do this in the school, bastard. What if someone sees us? Ah!” Kagami huffed in annoyance but soon enough his mouth was emitting another type of sounds.

He put the back of his hand on his mouth trying to muffle the lewd sounds as he threw his head back, feeling Aomine’s skillful hand working on his erection bringing him closer to his release. The skin on redhead’s neck was presented to the tanned man and that without any hesitation licked the little drops of sweat, sucking and biting gently in order to not leave marks. Well, he wanted to, but he was sure that Kagami will kill him later.

Aomine’s hand rubbed his cock hard, spreading the precum all along. Then he took his hand out of Kagami’s pants, only to lick and suck on his fingers, tasting Kagami even without sucking him off. He made his fingers wet with saliva and with other hand tugged at Kagami’s pants.

“Get these down for me, Taiga.” he murmured in a huskier voice, sending shivers down Kagami’s spine as that got out of his pants and underwear.

Aomine smirked at the sight. Kagami had no idea how much he enjoyed when the redhead just silently obeyed. Using his other hand, Aomine rummaged in his pocket for the two condoms he prepared for this occasion. He opened the first with his teeth and pulled it along Kagami’s hard erection, dragging him closer. The redhead squirmed a bit, because having Aomine’s hand on his dick again made his breath uneven.

Aomine, on other hand, breathed calmly, long hot breaths ghosting on Kagami’s bare skin, as he put the second condom between his teeth and ripped the thing off, pulling the condom on his own hard and throbbing cock. His wet fingers went between Kagami’s buttocks, spreading them widely. He pushed one finger gently inside and heard Kagami hiss. Their position wasn’t the most comfortable after all.

Aomine withdrew his finger and quickly scanned the room. His eyes landed on a desk and he grinned at Kagami.

”Let’s move there, babe.” he said and dragged Kagami to the desk, flipping the redhead on his back and kissing him senseless.

Then he just continued what he started a while ago, and exactly preparing Kagami. It didn’t take long before the redhead was fully prepared and letting out silent moans and gasps. That was when Aomine brought one of his legs up, over his shoulder and started to push inside that tight ring of muscles.

Kagami closed his eyes and grimaced a bit, as he felt the hard wooden desk creak under his weight. Aomine heard the sound too, but didn’t pay any attention to it. He continued penetrating Kagami’s insides until he was fully in.

He started moving slowly at first, to let Kagami adjust, but after some long minutes, he picked up his pace and slammed fervently into his lover, knocking the air out of Kagami’s lungs every freaking time.

“Mnnh… ahh!” a moan escaped Kagami’s lips and Aomine shushed him using his own. They kissed sloppily but hot nonetheless.

Aomine felt Kagami tightening around him suddenly and let out a throaty moan himself, throwing his head back and gripping Kagami’s hips tighter. He hit his prostate after all. Aomine’s thrusts became more and more wild and powerful. Kagami liked when Aomine didn’t hold back.

The desk creaked again, louder this time, and Kagami didn’t really like how it moved weirdly both left and right, instead of back and forth in rhythm with Aomine’s thrusts.

It was when he finally understood, but didn’t have time to react.

The fucking desk gave in. It was old after all. They both crashed on the floor but that didn’t freaking stop them, not when they were painfully near to their climax.

* * *

 

Horikita Mai, the school’s idol and part-time model, was passing by the storage room, drinking from her strawberry milk and fantasizing about her crush, who was obviously their new PE teacher. Kagami-sensei was so hot, so sexy, with that well-toned body, he was a great material for every girl’s wet dreams. She was no exception. A sudden crash drew her attention to the storage room. The door wasn’t closed properly, so she peeked inside. Her eyes widened and she actually wanted to scream but no sound came out of her throat. Shaking hands dropped the milk carton and gripped at the wall in order to not land on her butt right there. She continued watching at what was happening in the dim lit room and her breath came out with light pants. She felt disgusted of herself, because fuck, she seemed like those old perverts who are salivating at the sight of a pretty boy.

“Daiki, fuck. I’m close! Ah! Harder!” Kagami semi-shouted and grasped Aomine’s shirt, not bothered if it gets wrinkled.

“Taiga- Oh, fucking god.” Aomine panted and thrusted at a particular angle with more force.

Kagami threw his head back and jerked violently, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his mouth hanging open, as a soundless scream escaped it. The grip on Aomine’s shirt tightened as he released himself. Good thing he was wearing a condom, because it would ruin their clothes. For this he was really thankful to his perverted boyfriend.

Aomine followed closely, and he continued to thrust inside Kagami to ride out his orgasm. Then he pulled out slowly wiping Kagami’s eyebrows off sweat and kissing him gently on his forehead. His lips continued pressing butterfly kisses all over Kagami’s face. He heard the redhead slightly chuckle and opened his eyes to look at this beautiful lover.

Kagami’s lips stretched in a gentle smile, and his eyes were telling him the words which he said next.

“I love you, Daiki.” he cupped Aomine’s cheek and brushed softly his thumb over his lips.

“I love you too, Taiga.” the tanned man replied and pressed his lips hard against his lover’s.

They parted and Aomine heard a noise coming from door’s direction. He turned his head but saw nothing. Shrugging, he helped Kagami to get on his feet and dress himself properly, getting rid of their used condoms in the process.

“Let’s repeat this sometime again, Kagami- _sensei_.” Aomine whispered in his ear making him slightly jump and shudder, as his face got hot and red all over again.

“We’re not doing this at school anymore, you hear me? Even if you’re super horny, Ahomine.” Kagami said in a threatening tone, glaring at his boyfriend. He was still blushing, so it was really hard for Aomine to take his words seriously, not when he was this cute.

“Yeah, keep fooling yourself, Bakagami.” Aomine snorted and received a jab in ribs for his tone. “Ow, Taiga. You’re too much of a nerd for a PE teacher.”

“And you’re not, even if you’re supposed to be, imitation of a history teacher.” Kagami huffed in annoyance.

“Taiga, you know, students like my lessons. They tell me they’re interesting~” Aomine put the hands on the back of his head and began walking in direction of the door slightly whistling. Kagami followed closely behind, tilting his head curiously.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a particular lesson when we get home, and I promise that by tomorrow you’ll be able to name all the historical events which happened in 20th century.” Aomine gave him a smug grin over his shoulder and Kagami got the hint.

“Nah, I’ll pass. I’d better have sex with you without such fetishes.” the redhead replied and walked out first, leaving a gaping Aomine behind.

* * *

 

So, that’s how Mai-chan, the school’s idol and part-time model became a fan of yaoi. Now, she crushed on both of her hot teachers, or better said on their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AoKaga Day! ♥  
> Based on: “The fuse for my kitchen just blew up now my oven doesn’t work and I need a place to cook can I use yours?” AU

Kagami prepared all the ingredients, put his ridiculous apron on and was ready to cook an impressive meal for his party. There weren’t many people invited, actually only Alex and Tatsuya, but knowing his own appetite, he decided to cook for like, let’s say, five people instead of three.

The party itself couldn’t really be called a party. Well, it was more like Tatsuya and Alex were curious about his new apartment, he moved in two days ago, and invited themselves over for dinner. Not like Kagami particularly minded though. He enjoyed their presence after all. It made him feel like he’s having a family dinner.

Grinning at the thought, he wanted to turn on the oven for that to heat, but the thing didn’t react at all. His smile turned into a frown and he tried again. And again. But nope, unsuccessful try. He went to check the fuse then, and yep, it was fucking blown up. And just how the hell he didn’t observe it earlier? It may be because the last two days were a torture for him with all the shit of moving and stuff. He didn’t have time to put his hands on something to cook, so he ate burgers from the nearest Maji.

He felt so disappointed that he actually thought about calling those two and cancel everything, at least until he didn’t get that thing repaired, but stopped his call when an idea hit him like a thunder. He had freaking neighbors here! Maybe there will be someone nice and understanding, and will let him use their kitchen for a bit. He really hoped there were such people. Besides trying won’t hurt anyone, right?

Still wearing his ridiculous apron, he dashed out of his apartment and looked both left and right. Well, he would try the apartment on his left first. He slowly approached the door and rang the bell. It seemed like no one was home, because even after three minutes of ringing he didn’t receive an answer. Shrugging, he started making his way to the door on the right side, when he heard the sound of a door clicking and opening. Kagami turned around and dropped his jaw, eyes widening.

There stood an almost naked guy, rubbing his eyes off sleep and growling in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down Kagami’s spine, making his skin prickle.

“Stop fucking ringing that annoying thing, I’m trying to sleep there-” the guy stopped and looked at him for a moment before bursting into a wild laugh, his mood changing to a 180 degree. Kagami actually didn’t understand what triggered that reaction and considered to tell the guy to stop laughing, when it dawned on him. He still wore the pink apron with a kitten on its front, and the mewling sound printed with big letters. It was ridiculous indeed, but it was a present from his mother, so he didn’t want anyone to make fun of it or him wearing it.

A vein twitched on his forehead as he grimaced at the guy who was still laughing his ass off.

“Stop laughing, you bastard!” Kagami growled and surprisingly the laughter died soon. Well, the guy still chuckled but at least he was trying to stop.

“Uh, sorry sorry.” the guy smiled sheepishly looking Kagami in the eye. “Anyway, what were you calling so eagerly for earlier? And I think I never saw you around…” the man’s eyes drifted from Kagami’s face to the door of the redhead’s apartment which was still open. “Oh, you must be the guy who moved in recently. So, what’s up?” he scratched his bare chest lightly and Kagami’s eyes followed his movement.

Fuck. This guy was wearing only a pair of freaking tight boxers! A. FUCKING. PAIR. OF BOXERS. And nothing else.

Kagami nervously gulped and tried to look at the man’s face and ignore that perfect sculpted body, those well-defined muscles, the tanned skin, long limbs… and fuck! That sinful voice, which still rang in his ears, sending strange signals to his groin.

“Uh,” he finally found his voice and shifted uncomfortably, avoiding those blue eyes “I’m sorry for disturbing you. I think I’ll ask someone else for help.” Kagami slightly bowed and turned on his heels walking in other door’s direction. He just had to stop staring at that body or he’ll end up with a fucking boner and no food prepared. However a light snort made him stop and turn around again.

The gorgeous sexy guy leaned on his doorframe smirking at him “You’re not going to get any help from that asshole Haizaki. He even won’t bother opening the door.”

“Umm,” Kagami scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a tint of red dusting his cheeks “then do you mind helping me a bit? My fuse for kitchen is blown up, and I really need a place to cook-” he inhaled sharply and quickly blurted out still not looking at the guy “So, can I use your kitchen? Please?”

He didn’t receive an answer for more than half of minute and thought that the bastard fell asleep there, so he looked up. The guy crossed his hands on that broad chest, and watched him with an amused look.

“What?” Kagami asked a bit irritated.

“Huh, nothing. Just thought, why the hell you will need an apron for making instant noodles…” the man tapped his chin thoughtfully as if he really considered what he just said. It was Kagami’s turn to snort. He actually tried his best to not laugh his ass off.

“And you’re so sure I will make instant noodles?” he smirked and the guy grinned back.

“Well, you give the impression.” the man replied slightly shrugging.

“Heh, just wait and I’ll show you my skills!” his challenging side showed not at the right time, shit. “I mean, if you allow me to occupy your kitchen for an hour or so.” Kagami let a nervous laugh cursing mentally at his behavior. He had to be polite.

“Hmm, okay. Just as a little warning, mister chef, I never used it properly before, and don’t really intend to, so grab whatever you might need from your place.” he said and walked back into his apartment.

Kagami let out a relieved sigh shouting a “Thanks!”, and went to grab everything he needed. Perhaps he will make it on time.

* * *

 

The redhead entered his neighbor’s apartment mumbling a “Sorry for intrusion.” While taking his shoes off and facing a, now fully clothed, guy whose name was… Wait. He didn’t even ask for a name, nor did the guy.

“Uh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kagami, nice to meet you.” He stretched out the free hand and the man took it, shaking lightly.

“Aomine. So, Kagami,” blue eyes drifted to the ingredients and the pot Kagami held “what are you going to cook?”

“Actually nothing really fancy.” he replied and held up the bag with ingredients “Just oven-fried chicken with potato fries and something for dessert. I can’t quite decide, I have ingredients for both cheesecake and chocolate cake… Maybe I’ll make a mixture of these two…hmmm…” the redhead mumbled tilting his head to left and then to right, looking really thoughtful.

Kagami stood there in his entryway, with that huge bag of ingredients and spilling out words Aomine barely understood. Was that English? And those forked eyebrows moving together in a frown while he was thinking made him look cute as fuck. At least in Aomine’s opinion.

Aomine let out a shaky breath and said “Whatever. Just come in already.”

“Okay.” Kagami replied and the next moment Aomine’s breath caught in his throat “Thank you, Aomine.” Kagami smiled.

 _‘What the fuck? How this guy can be so cute?’_ Aomine thought.

“T-that’s okay. I mean, I want to see how you embarrass yourself.” he stuttered firstly but then smirked.

“I told you, Aomine, just sit and watch."

 

Aomine did as he was told, watching silently how Kagami maneuvered the ingredients so fast and skillfully that the tanned man couldn’t take his eyes off, looking in awe at that beautiful creature in his kitchen. Kagami was grinning happily as he cooked, like this was the most entertaining thing to do. Something Aomine couldn’t understand but admired nonetheless.

Kagami actually caught a glimpse of Aomine looking at him, gently smiling, while cupping his cheek and leaning on the counter. This made him blush furiously and he tried to focus on his task to forget about those blue eyes which followed any of his movements. Aomine observed it though but let it slide, because his own cheeks became a bit hotter.

Some minutes later, Aomine decided to make up a conversation. He couldn’t deny the fact that Kagami interested him. A slight bit.

“Kagami, so you’re working as a chef in a restaurant or something?”

Kagami’s ears perked up and Aomine could swear that the tips were bright red.

“Uh, nope, I’m actually a firefighter. Do I look like a chef to you?” he asked amused when Aomine’s expression turned to a surprised one.

“Yeah. I mean, you look skillful enough for being one.” his eyes avoided the crimson ones.

“Is that an actual compliment coming from you?” Kagami chuckled “The guy who practically told me I could cook only instant noodles?”

“S-shut up, I didn’t know.” Aomine pouted and this made Kagami almost drop his spoon.

“How about your job?” the redhead asked after a while.

“I’m a police officer, believe me or not.” he shrugged when Kagami stared at him in disbelief.

“You totally don’t look like one.” Kagami deadpanned.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Aomine pouted again. This time Kagami was caught off guard and actually dropped the spoon. He quickly bent down to pick it up.

And fucking hell. Just fucking hell. What a view was presented for Aomine’s eyes. That round ass. Those strong long legs. The freaking jeans were tighter than Aomine firstly tought. But the show didn’t last long and Kagami was back to his standing position in few seconds. Aomine let out a disappointed sigh and looked away.

“Sorry, I’m kind of clumsy.” the redhead mumbled fixing his eyes on the ingredients which he had to use for his dessert. “Aomine?” he called the man carefully and when that grunted in response, he added “I don’t quite know how to thank you for allowing me to use your kitchen, so do you mind joining us for dinner?”

Aomine actually wasn’t expecting this, but he surely wanted to taste Kagami’s food, which made him drool even when it wasn’t ready. He smirked “Sure. But weren’t you cooking for a particular number of people? Is that really okay?”

“Ah, yes, don’t worry.” Kagami laughed with joy “There will be only two of my friends, me and you. Four people.”

Aomine couldn’t believe what he just said “This giant pile of food only for four? Who eats that much?” he stared at the redhead in awe.

Kagami scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and mumbled “It’s me.”

“Oh…” Aomine was sincerely shocked. “And where it all goes I wonder…”

“I don’t know, I just have this big appetite.” Kagami shrugged and slowly reached for his back to untie his apron. Aomine didn’t observe how fast the time flew. Kagami already finished cooking.

“Well, I guess that is.” Kagami said folding his apron. “Okay, now do you mind helping me to move these into my apartment?”

“Yeah, sure.” Aomine replied and picked up the pot. Kagami smiled at him and mumbled a “Thanks” while taking the other food. While carrying that thing, Aomine practically drooled as the delicious scent hit his nostrils. He couldn’t literally wait to dig in. Kagami observed his neighbor from the corner of his eye as he opened the door to his apartment, chuckling to himself and thinking that maybe he will cook again for the guy, because seeing that smile and sparkling eyes on other’s face made weird things to his heart. And he totally didn’t mind it.

* * *

 

“KAGAMI, OH MY GOD! THIS IS FUCKING DELICIOUS!” Aomine exclaimed after the first bite, which made Tatsuya and Alex chuckle, while Kagami was a little blushing mess.

“Y-you’re exaggerating, Aomine.” he stuttered cutely, and this was the moment Aomine’s heart skipped a beat.

“I want to eat your food every day.” Aomine blurted out without much thought. “Uh, I mean…”

“Hey, Alex, are we witnesses to something important happening there?” Tatsuya whispered to the blond woman beside him.

“Yup, I think that totally sounded like a proposal.” Alex said a bit louder and winked at the two blushing men in front of them.

And yeah, she was totally right. Because after three years, these two actually married and Aomine was able to eat Kagami’s cooking for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: “I found your tumblr but you don’t know and urg now you’re posting about your crush on this cute person oh wait is that me” AU

Kagami browsed through his dashboard on tumblr, nothing really catching his eye. Kuroko was posting again boring posts about the novel he was reading. Tatsuya as always kept posting photos of him and Murasakibara, the second one munching something in background on every fucking single photo. Kagami sighed and slumped down on his bed, phone still in hand. He was about to close the app when a particular picture caught his attention. It was an image of Michael Jordan dunking. When he thought that Kuroko finally shared his interest for the athlete, he saw it wasn’t his friend’s post. It was a reblog from a person with the weird nickname of _blue-panther_. He snorted at the name, but well, his own wasn’t any better. Curiosity took control over his mind and hands. Well, who can blame him when Jordan was involved? So, he slightly pressed his thumb on the person’s nick in order to open their blog. Who knows? Maybe they have something interesting there, because those who admired Jordan, were like buddies to Kagami.

The blog opened and ruby eyes widened when he saw a familiar grin and blue eyes on the icon. God! He found Aomine fucking Daiki’s tumblr blog! He bit his lip nervously while thinking what to do: to scroll down or close it right frigging now. The struggle was real, but in the end curiosity which killed the cat (he hoped it won’t kill him too) won. Taking a particularly deep breath he opened his eyes, staring at his phone for a moment.

“Damn it, he won’t know anything as long as I’m not liking or reblogging his stuff.” he muttered to himself in attempt to calm his thundering heart, which was about to jump out of his chest in any moment. Why was he so nervous in the first place? Aomine surely didn’t deserve all of these feels towards him.

He peeked down on the screen, slowly moving his fingers over it, and scrolling down through his rival’s posts. After some posts, Kagami actually relaxed and kept scrolling, sometimes chuckling at some particular photos where Aomine and Wakamatsu were arguing and Momoi snapped them while making victory sign and sticking out her tongue playfully. Kagami actually couldn’t believe Aomine would post something like this, his smile widening as he saw that it just was a reblog from Momoi.

Somehow, he ended up scrolling further down, not able to stop. Not until his eyes landed on a particular text post. It was written like a month after their match at Winter Cup, where they won against Touou.

_‘Oh, shit. I think I’m crushing on him. Fuck. It’s not even funny. He’s so wild and hot, and fucking hell, even cute! What’s happening to me seriously? Satsuki keeps telling me it’s love and I should ask him out or something. But hell, that’s embarrassing as fuck. Screw you man for turning me into a gay! I wouldn’t mind fucking that ass though… that hella round ass.’_

A photo was attached to it. A photo of Kagami’s ass. How did he recognize his own ass, you ask? Very simple! Because the bastard took the photo in Kagami’s kitchen, when that was cooking for them a quick snack after the intense one-on-one they had two weeks after the Winter Cup finals. Still gaping in shock at his phone Kagami didn’t notice when the thing went off, _Ahomine_ name displaying on the screen. Oh, right. He had to answer the call. His brain was like jelly when he replied though.

“Hey, Bakagami. In mood for an one-on-one? The loser buys Maji… or cooks.” Kagami could hear Aomine smirk.

“Uh…” this was all the redhead could mumble, his brain still not ready to understand what he read a while ago.

“Were you jerking off or something? Sorry if I interrupted something so sacred.” Aomine dramatically huffed.

“Wha-? Obviously no! Stop saying weird stuff, aho!” Kagami’s cheeks suddenly became so hot, he thought that he would pass out any moment.

“I was joking, idiot.” Aomine’s tone turned to serious again and it made Kagami relax a bit “So, the one-on-one…?”

“Yeah, sure. I need to talk to you anyway.” Kagami sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Talk? About what?” Aomine sounded curious.

“I’ll tell you when we meet. In 30, usual place?”

“Yep, see ya.” Aomine ended the call.

“Man, I can’t do this.” Kagami mumbled rolling and getting up to get ready for their meeting. 

* * *

 

“So, what you wanted to talk about, Bakagami?” Aomine asked while munching on his burger Kagami made. Yeah, Kagami lost again.

“Uh…” Kagami scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

“What is it, Kagami?” Aomine tried again and cursed mentally when the redhead’s cheeks suddenly turned red just as his hair.

“I… found your tumblr blog today.” Kagami muttered still avoiding  Aomine’s eyes.

“Oh…” the tanned teen replied and his face went from nonchalant to confused, to shocked within seconds, a huge blush dusting his cheeks.

“Did you read my posts?” he asked carefully and when Kagami just nodded looking down, he knew he was in deep shit “Oh, fuck. I’m sorry, I will understand if you’re grossed out or don’t want to see me again-”

Hearing Aomine’s rambling speech made Kagami blush more than he already was, but when he heard Aomine’s last words, he raised his head and exclaimed a bit too loud for his liking “No!”

Aomine stopped talking and stared at him in awe.

“I mean…” Kagami started and ran a hand over his face sighing “I’m not grossed out or anything. I was just fucking surprised, you know?” he said and finally looked at Aomine.

“Kagami, you sure?” Aomine smirked. “I don’t think I would be able to keep my hands off of that perfect ass of yours if you accept my feelings.”

“Shut it, pervert.” Kagami said and suppressed rolling his eyes when Aomine imitated the groping with his fingers.

“But Kagami, for real?” Aomine was serious now and Kagami felt his face going all red again.

“Y-yes.” he stuttered and Aomine tried his best to not jump on him right then and there “Besides, I think I like you too… I mean-”

Kagami wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because talking while Aomine’s lips hungrily devoured his wasn’t the most comfortable thing to do. Instead he wrapped his hands around Aomine’s neck and kissed him back.

“I love you and your ass, idiot.” Aomine whispered over Kagami’s lips as they parted.

Kagami lightly snorted but smiled anyway “Yeah, I love me and my ass too.”

Apparently Aomine wasn’t expecting this answer at all. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not able to find a proper way to reply. Kagami watched him amused and propped his chin up, planting a slow sensual kiss on those delectable lips.

“I love you too, dumbass.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Classmates AU with cutie four-eyed kagami"

It was the beginning of a new school year, but Aomine already was bored and looking for a place where to take a nap. Satsuki kept nagging the whole time they walked to school, so he needed a break. His brain needed it so badly, but that witch found him and dragged back to class. They were in the same class this year and Aomine was cursing at all the gods in universe. Apparently, he won’t have a break for the whole next year. A whole fucking year.

He groaned and slumped down on his chair. It was when he noticed a red haired head in front of him. He never saw such a red head around school, maybe because he didn’t really attend classes. They switched classes as they always do, so maybe this guy was from another class? Anyway, why does he even care? He needs to find a new spot to sleep at, and better somewhere Satsuki couldn’t find him.

 Secretly planning his escape during lunch time, he put a book in front of him to cover his head from teacher’s gaze. Aomine folded his hands on the desk and rested his head on them, sighing with delight. He was really thankful that his and Satsuki’s desks were really far from each other, so no more jabs in the ribs! He smirked and closed his eyes, prepared for a long nap.

“Hey… psst.” Aomine heard a low voice whispering “Better don’t sleep at his lessons, or it will be bad.”

Aomine lightly groaned and lifted his head up to glare at the bastard who just wouldn’t fucking let him sleep, but stopped whatever curse that threatened to escape his mouth.

The red head turned around and he was looking at an angel with forked brows, glasses and crimson eyes behind them. He stood there stunned, with mouth half-open and not able to say even a word, a fucking single word-

“Beautiful…” Wait. What did he just blurt out? He didn’t plan voicing his thoughts, and surely not this loud.

The redhead stared back at him shocked and red just as his hair. He quickly turned around and hid his face behind hands. All of attention in the class now was directed to Aomine.

“Good thing to know that you’re thinking about trigonometry as about something beautiful, Aomine-kun.” the teacher said with a dangerous smile dancing on his lips.

“Oh…” Aomine scratched the back of his head nervously “Yeah, I mean those graphs you’re drawing are beautiful, sensei.” At this point, mostly everyone in the class was laughing their ass off. Everyone except an annoyed teacher, a flustered Aomine and a still blushing redhead.

* * *

 

Finally, lunch time! Aomine stretched a bit and stood up. He wanted to escape quickly, so the witch won’t catch him-

“Dai-chan, where are you going?” he heard a voice behind and turned around rolling his eyes.

“Toilet. What? Want to follow me here too, Satsuki?”

“If that’s needed to not let you skip school, then yes.” she smiled creepily, as a little warning, if he says something perverted or vulgar in response. “Just look at Kagamin. I want you to take example from him.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow and heard someone sputter.

“Kagamin?”

”Kagamin?”

Both Aomine and the redhead asked at the same time, making Satsuki giggle.

“Yup!” she turned to the redhead “I hope you don’t mind me calling you like that.”

The said ‘Kagamin’ slightly blushed and averted his eyes mumbling “Not at all.” and Aomine blurted out something stupid again.

“Cute.” Both the redhead and Satsuki looked at him stunned. “Oh. Wait. What the fuck did I just say?”

Satsuki just smirked…? She came closer to Aomine and whispered “His name is Kagami Taiga. He’s a basketball idiot like you. He likes Maji and is the nerd of the class. Not the really smart type, but a nerd nonetheless. Good luck, Dai-chan, and I think you don’t need to go anywhere anymore.” She patted him lightly on the shoulder and more firmly (actually punched) in the back few moments later. He stumbled in redhead’s direction.

“See you, guys.” she winked and walked over to some girls.

Aomine slumped back on his chair and cleared his throat avoiding redhead’s eyes.

“So, you’re Kagami Taiga?” he asked a bit insecure about how he should start an actual conversation. “My name’s Aomine Daiki.”

“Oh, that’s why Dai-chan…” he heard the redhead mumbling and looked at him. He felt how red burning eyes evaluated him. Then the angel smiled and stretched out a hand, which Aomine took immediately and lightly shook. “Yes, I’m Kagami Taiga. Glad to meet you.”

“Oh, god, you have no idea how glad I am…” Aomine whispered more to himself, but loud enough for this gorgeous creature in front of him to hear.

“Stop saying such embarrassing stuff, Ahomine.” Kagami said fidgeting and looking down, his glasses sliding a bit on his nose.

“But what if I say that I like how you react when I say such stuff?” Aomine smirked and added “Bakagami.”

Kagami’s blush deepened and Aomine couldn’t stop himself from grinning more widely.

“I heard you play ball. What about an one-on-one after school?” Aomine offered and cupped his cheek, resting his head.

Kagami’s eyes sparkled and the blush he had a moment ago disappeared completely. He grinned at Aomine “Yeah, sure!”

* * *

 

“Fuck. Kagami, you’re good. Like really good.” Aomine panted wiping his face with the back of his hand “For a nerd, I mean.” he smirked and it made Kagami scoff.

“Shut up, Ahomine. But man, what’s with that crazy shoot of yours? It’s amazing!” red eyes sparkled and Aomine’s heart made a suspiciously loud beat. Kagami with glasses was cute, but Kagami without glasses, drenched in sweat and panting was gorgeous.

“Do you really think so?” Aomine grinned and this time it was sincere. It made Kagami drop his bottle of water actually. Good thing it was closed. He quickly picked it up slightly blushing and avoiding Aomine’s sharp gaze.

“Y-yes.” Kagami stuttered.

“Huh, thanks. I was stunned when I saw how you jump though. Looks like you’re having wings or something…” he trailed off and looked at Kagami “Hey, are you sure you’re not an angel?” Aomine said smirking.

“The fuck you’re talking about, Ahomine?” Kagami really tried to hide his embarrassment behind annoyance and anger, but his red dusted cheeks always were the ones which told the truth.

* * *

 

**Four months later**

“Aomine, wait-” Kagami whispered.

“I can’t wait anymore, and even if I think you’re hot as hell, and I’d really like to do naughty stuffs to you right now… I want to get out of this fucking room-!” Aomine exclaimed banging on the door someone closed and trapped these two inside a classroom. “Shit. I think I’m hard.”

“What?” Kagami sputtered and blushed madly. Now he started banging on the door as well “Help me! I’m with a pervert here! Help!”

“Hey, Bakagami.” Aomine took Kagami’s chin and took off his glasses “Maybe we’ll have an one-on-one right here?” he smirked when crimson eyes widened in shock. But soon enough they were closed, when Aomine  kissed him senseless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Office Workers AU

“Kagami-kun, please go and pick up the documents I just printed.” Aomine heard a blank voice, then some movements and someone mumbling a curse under their breath. Navy eyes lifted up from the screen of computer, inconspicuously as if he didn’t want to be seen, and landed on a perfect shaped butt in front of him. The butt didn’t move for some seconds then its possessor started walking away, swaying his hips too much sensually. Did he do that on purpose?

Aomine bit his bottom lip hard to hold back the moan which threatened to escape his mouth as his eyes roamed all over that muscular back, sexy butt, strong and long limbs. The man turned his head a bit to the side and Aomine caught himself staring at those plump lips forming a cute frown. Aomine swallowed, not observing at all when he started drooling. He snapped back to reality when the man sat at his desk and handed the papers to his colleague. The tanned man turned his gaze back to his computer and cursing mentally, continued working.

 

Aomine was a goner. His slight interest turned into a fucking crush in a split second when Kagami Taiga stepped through the door of their department. Already passed a month from that moment and Aomine didn’t even talk to the guy properly, every attempt to make a conversation failing. He never had a proper opportunity in the first place! They always were surrounded by annoying co-workers. But he wasn’t going to give up, because Aomine Daiki never gives up. He will ask the guy out no matter what, even if he has to go to hell and back.

As he was typing another e-mail to one of their clients, it hit him like a truck. Why the fuck he was so slow minded and didn’t think about it earlier? Caught between tearing his hair and finishing his goddamned work, he lifted his eyes again and their eyes met. Aomine held back a gasp and turned his gaze back to the screen, not being able to look at those ruby eyes even for a second. He was so fucked up.

 

Aomine groaned, stretching his hands above his head as he finished the work. His muscles were kind of weak lately. He took a mental note to run some extra laps next morning, and started typing a new e-mail. But this one wasn’t for a client, or anyone else but the hot redhead. This was his brilliant idea, which took him more than a month to realize. Their e-mail addresses were based on the company name, department number and number of the computer, so he knew how to deal with their lack of conversations. But now he had a new problem. What was he supposed to write?

He crushed on the guy too much time to be all like ‘Hello, how are you?’ shit which only teenagers could bring up. Aomine decided to be as blunt as possible, what was the point of beating around bush anyway?

His fingers were fast like never before, finding the right keys in less than seconds, his short message written in a moment. He took a deep breath before hitting the ‘send’ button. The next few seconds were some of the most horrible moments in his life, or he wasn’t sure anymore, if he thought about consequences.

The sound of group gasps, scandalized and amused faces of his co-workers was all he could think about that particular second. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the address, or better said addresses, he sent his e-mail to. He sent an inappropriate message to every fucking single person in this goddamned office, superiors included.

For the first time in his life Aomine wanted to disappear completely like he never existed in the first place. It was so humiliating, he just wanted the earth to crack under him and swallow completely.

He dropped his head on the desk and sighed, long and desperate. Aomine heard Kise sputter beside him.

“Aominecchi! The hell was that?” the blonde raised his head and seeing how all stared at Aomine, he lightly nudged his friend “And who’s the one you _want to fuck so hard into the mattress that they won’t be able to walk for a week_?” Now amusement was clear in his voice as he continued “I hope you didn’t mean the whole office-”

“Shut the hell up, Kise!” Aomine yelled and stood up to glare at his co-workers, his cheeks burning “This message wasn’t for you assholes!”

Then he remembered. Oh. He didn’t see yet how the redhead reacted. His eyes searched and landed on a familiar face. Those ruby eyes looked into his navy ones with a dangerous glint. Guy’s cheeks wore a tint of red but his expression was serious. He opened his mouth and Aomine’s eyes followed every movement of those lips.

“Wait for me.” he mouthed and added “After work.”

 

Apparently Aomine was lucky. Not completely, but anyway lucky. Even though his colleagues threw him glares for next two weeks, he had this one person who looked warmly at him, sometimes grinning, other times simply smiling. It made him realize. It was fucking worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Pirates AU
> 
> Warning: NSFW

“Hey, cap, just look whom we have there~” Aomine heard Wakamatsu whistle and turned to glare at the annoying comrade when his eyes landed on the source of the whole ruckus. There stood a man, on his knees, his hands tied up behind, his face covered in dirt as well as his clothes.

Aomine stalked closer and suppressed a shiver when he saw other’s body shape. His pupils blown wide as his eyes roamed all over that perfect sculpted chest, which was clearly seen through the ripped shirt. He licked his lips and bent down in front of the man at a careful distance. His voice was low and husky as he spoke.

“And who is this guy?” his eyes lifted from the man to Wakamatsu, expecting an answer.

“He’s one of our rival’s… Red Tigers was it?” Wakamatsu said, grinning “I don’t think he’s that significant though, if they left him there.”

There, specifically, was a ship they, Blue Panthers, wanted to rob, but it looked like Tigers did it before they could. It was a military ship that transported weapons, a fine piece for pirates. They planned to attack the ship, or better said, sneak up one by one and kick the asses of crew members and then take the weapons to sell them out on the black market. The plan was perfect and everything went accordingly, until they realized that something was off on the ship. So they decided to check things up by sending Sakurai to see why it was so silent up there.

It turned out that all the crew was already beaten up badly and weapons taken. As soon as Sakurai reported, Aomine and his subordinates got on the ship themselves. Aomine was kind of stunned. Whoever did that was really good at fighting, and strangely, the majority of wounds the crew members had, gave this aura, like it was the same person who did all the beating. But that was surely impossible, because hell, the crew guys weren’t some weak shits, he needed to fry his brains out to make up with a plan that would exclude any possibility of them interacting openly, because if they did, both sides were going to have losses, and even some of his comrades really pissed the hell out of him – Wakamatsu especially – he didn’t want anyone to die.

Somehow Sakurai found this guy lying unconscious in the back of the ship, near the boats that should be here, but there was none. Sakurai turned the guy around and as he recognized the Red Tigers’ emblem on guy’s ring, he immediately tied him up and called for Wakamatsu and their captain. The guy regained his consciousness and tried to kick Sakurai, but it was useless as the brunette tied both hands and legs.

Now they stood here and examined this man like he was some exhibition piece, and it pissed him off to no end.

“Let me go, you bastards!” he snarled, flashing heated glares from under his bangs. Aomine saw those fiery ruby eyes and his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to have a better look of this man after that took a bath or at least washed his face. Something was telling him that he will definitely like what he will see.

“Okay, guys.” Aomine got up and talked to his crew “We’re bringing this guy with us as a hostage.” A devious smirk tugged at his lips as he continued talking “He’s going to be our exchange for the weapons.”

* * *

 

Aomine caught his crew members gaping in disbelief as that lead their hostage to his own room, also ordering for a bath and meal to be prepared. They didn’t say anything and just followed their captain’s orders, but still they didn’t get why their leader was so polite and welcoming to a simple insignificant guy and a member of their rival’s team on top of that. Aomine had his own reasons, as always.

The man attracted him in a way that no other man had attracted him ever, speaking precisely, in a sexual one. He was taken aback by his own senses that this redhead made him feel. Yes, he had a bright red hair with dark undertones as Aomine found out later, when the man took the bath.

They filled a bath with hot water directly in Aomine’s room and when he offered the redhead to take one that looked kind of suspicious but took it anyway. He shamelessly started stripping right in front of Aomine, who really tried to not stare but failed miserably. When that shirt slid down the man’s shoulders and a muscled back came into view, Aomine felt hot all of a sudden. He tried to start a conversation in order to focus his mind on something else, but when the redhead took off his pants revealing strong long legs, he hold back a moan which threatened to escape his mouth, and closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath and opened them again.

 _‘OH FUCK-’_ Aomine choked on his spit when his eyed landed on a perfect shaped ass and the way it moved when the guy stepped into the water, wincing a bit at the temperature, but sitting down nonetheless and enjoying the hot water engulfing him and his exhausted body. The redhead washed his face firstly and looked at Aomine.

“Umm, thanks I guess.” he mumbled but the moment when his eyes connected with those deep blue ones, he understood he made a big mistake.

Aomine looked at him with darkened eyes and a really lustful gaze. The bluenette licked his lips and the redhead followed that seductive gesture. He freaking shivered, despite the hot water around him.

Crimson eyes widened as a devilish grin appeared on the gorgeous tanned face. Aomine began stripping himself, and the redhead couldn’t help but stare at the entire process, trying to not drool.

Aomine was a fine piece himself. As soon as the last piece of his clothing hit the floor and he started making his way to the bathtub, the redhead felt himself getting half-hard, and this wasn’t good if he read bluenette’s intentions right.

He nearly groaned as Aomine stepped inside and brushed his legs lightly. The bathtub was pretty huge, and they easily could fit in together.

“So,” Aomine smirked at him, his eyes still having that dangerous glint in them “what’s your name, hottie?”

The redhead tried desperately to hold back, to not get harder than he already was, but after hearing that sinful voice, it was something impossible to ask for. He took a deep breath before responding “Taiga. My name’s Taiga.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow questioningly “Taiga? Like your leader’s name?” Aomine heard about that man earlier, but despite being rivals for some good years, he actually never met him in person. He just heard that he was fearful and strong.

The redhead shifted uncomfortably and avoided his eyes while talking “Umm, well… I’m the leader of the Red Tigers. Kagami Taiga.” He looked to his right continuing to avoid those blue electrifying eyes.

Aomine stared at him in shock for some good seconds before snapping out of his _‘What the actual fuck?’_ thoughts.

“Well, fuck.” Aomine blurted out and when he saw the redhead blush he added “I was just cursing, why the hell are you blushing?” he felt his own cheeks warm up.

“I know!” Kagami snapped and added, covering his face with his hands as his voice came out muffled “But down here, it reacts differently.”

Aomine peeked in the water and gaped at the now evident erection of the hot redhead. His surprised expression turned to his usual shit eating grin and he brushed Kagami’s cock with his toe.

Kagami yelped and nearly jumped out. He glared at Aomine who just chuckled… low and dark, sexy and promising. Kagami swallowed. He didn’t observe when his lips parted and his breath came out with pants, his face and entire body getting hotter by each passing second, and it wasn’t because of the water.

Aomine was kind of shocked of his own body, reacting like this to a man, to his rival. But the moment he did that again to Kagami’s erection and that let out a throaty moan, throwing his head back and shuddering under his touch, Aomine didn’t need any excuses anymore. He wanted this man. He wanted to mark him, to make him his.

Kagami felt Aomine shift and slowly opened his eyes. The man stood in his naked glory and leaned closer to his face. He could see those navy eyes sparkle dangerously before their lips connected. Nothing was innocent about that kiss. They were making out wildly and hotly. Aomine ended up between Kagami’s legs as he tugged with a hand at his red dripping hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss, while the other one went under water and palmed redhead’s painful erection.

Kagami moaned loudly and Aomine kissed him senseless again, swallowing the sounds completely. Feeling Aomine’s hand working on his erection made Kagami feel ecstatic, letting out heavy breaths and moans of pleasure. Aomine felt getting hard himself and when his erection poked Kagami’s stomach underwater, that snapped back to reality and grinned into the kiss.

“So, I’m not the only one who’s hot and bothered-” his chuckle was interrupted by another heated kiss and a “Shut up.” whispered against his wet and swollen lips. Kagami reached down and took Aomine’s cock in his large hand, giving it light hesitant pumps. When he felt Aomine thrusting into his hand and grunting in approval, his movements became more confident and faster.

Aomine used one hand to work on Kagami’s cock while the other one traced all the curves of his body. His mouth was also busy devouring Kagami’s nipples. He felt the redhead arch into the touch and it made his own cock twitch and pulse violently. They both were extremely close to their releases, just needing a little push to send them over the edge.

The tanned man sucked hardly and bit on one of redhead’s nipples. After hearing a curse mixed with Aomine’s name, Kagami came hard into his hand. His grip on Aomine’s cock tightened and it made the bluenette find his own release.

The next few minutes they just stood there trying to catch their breaths after the intense orgasm they experienced. Kagami shivered. The water’s temperature was already lower than his body’s. Observing that, Aomine turned him around and embraced from behind, nuzzling his neck. Kagami stopped shivering as he felt Aomine’s body heat enveloping him and he sighed, letting the man cuddle him up.

After drying up and slipping in some clean clothes, the meal was served and they ate in silence, mostly because Aomine was shocked at the amount of food Kagami wolfed down. They finished eating and Aomine cleared his throat.

“Kagami.” He tried carefully, and when the man looked at him he continued hesitantly “I want to know why your crew left you alone, taking all the weapons?”

Kagami looked at him amused and let out a joyful laugh Aomine didn’t expect at all.

“Do you think that my crew betrayed me?” when Aomine nodded dumbly, Kagami smiled at him ”Huh, nope. They just followed my orders.” Aomine still looked confused so he explained “I told them I can afford taking care of that ship’s crew by myself, and actually did. While they were busy taking out the weapons, I knocked out all the crew members. But that damn thing fell on my head and I fell unconscious.” He whispered the last sentence and pouted like a child, making Aomine chuckle.

“Man, I knew you’re strong, but damn, a whole crew. And they weren’t simple people, some of them were soldiers. What were you thinking, Bakagami!”

Staring in awe at Aomine, Kagami felt his cheeks warm up. Why was he reacting like this in the first place?

“It’s good that you’re safe now, but I’m kind of thankful to your stupidity.”

Kagami scowled but the moment his eyes landed on those beautiful lips in that mesmerizing smile, he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Because of it I was able to meet you.” Aomine grinned adding “And jerk you off in a bathtub. That was pretty hot-”

Kagami smacked him hard in the face mumbling “Ahomine, pervert.” and blushing madly. Apparently Aomine had other plans for Kagami now. He’d rather have the hot redhead as his lover than his rival.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Flower Shop AU, Florist!Kagami

“Umm, what kind of flowers you would like, sir?” the blonde woman asked, eyeing curiously the man who squinted at the flowers in front of him and tilting his head to right and left like a child when that was told to choose between their favorite desserts.

Letting out a groan, he turned to the woman at the counter. He was tall, taller than your ordinary Japanese. His tanned skin gave him an exotic look and his eyes were a deep shade of blue just like his short hair. She smiled at him and his features visibly relaxed. The man approached her, slightly scratching the back of his neck. _‘He reminds me of someone, haha.’_ she thought.

“Yes, I think it’s better if a woman chooses after all.” he mumbled and added “Can you help me?” His voice was deep and masculine.

“Oh, sure!” the woman replied “For whom these will be and what occasion? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“For my friend, she gave birth not long ago and I’m going to visit her, but I don’t really know what kind of flowers Satsuki likes.” he slightly frowned.

“That’s wonderful!” the woman exclaimed flashing him a grin “We’ll set up something special, wait a bit.” She said and turned to shout “Taiga! This customer will need your service!”

_‘Taiga? What a weird name for a girl._ ’ the man thought snorting. Though when he heard the response and the deep voice of the person, he wasn’t sure of how this girl even looks.

“Alright, Alex! Coming!” the voice shouted and steps were heard coming in their direction. Heavy steps. The man’s imagination went crazy and he grimaced at the images of a manly woman his imagination brought.

The blonde beauty stepped aside and into man’s view came… another man. Seriously, what he was expecting? Why the thought of a male florist didn’t even crossed his mind? He facepalmed mentally and looked at the guy.

“Welcome to our shop, sir. How can I help you?” the redhead asked smiling and it wasn’t a forced smile. The tanned man looked kind of stunned, but anyway spoke.

“Uh, flowers… for my friend… she gave birth…” Now he was a mumbling mess. The redhead still flashed him that beautiful smile of his and this didn’t help even a bit. The florist slightly chuckled and his heart just skipped a beat? No way.

“Sure, don’t worry. I’ll make her something beautiful. She deserves it fully.” the florist nodded to himself and added “Do you mind waiting?”

The man found his voice again “No, not at all.”

Once the florist, Taiga, had his response, he walked past him and further into the shop, in search of the flowers he needed. Blue eyes followed every movement of those big but gentle hands, picking wonderful flowers of different colors and kinds. The most captivating though was the fact that his charming smile and the sparkle in those ruby eyes didn’t fade even for a moment.

_‘He must like his job a lot.’_ the tanned man smiled. He didn’t observe the woman who was back at the counter and watched both of them.

“So, sir, is it a boy or girl?” she asked after some time and made him jump.

“A b-boy!” he replied spinning around at her in a split second. He was caught staring. Freaking great.

The woman grinned at him like she read his mind. Was he that obvious? He sighed.

Suddenly, green eyes widened and the blonde shouted “Taiga, watch out!”

Blue eyes followed her eyesight and fuck, his body moved faster than light. The redhead yelped and after a moment he was holding an empty bucket, all of its contents were now on both him and florist. The other hand was holding the florist by waist. The guy was a blushing mess with flowers on his head and soaked in water. Well, he was soaked too, thanks to the fucking bucket. But he didn’t really mind being in that position at all. He really enjoyed the flustered expression on redhead’s face, the way his wet shirt stuck to his body… it was giving him some indecent thoughts.

The way the redhead shivered when he let him go made his heart jump, wanting to squeeze the man into a tight embrace.

“Thank you.” Taiga smiled sheepishly “And sorry, you’re soaked. Your suit is totally ruined now.” He sighed, and picked some petals from the midnight blue locks which were much softer than he firstly thought.

“No problem. Glad you’re okay.” The tanned man replied smiling “Though yes, and I have no idea what to do.” He picked the rim of his jacket and squeezed, water still dripping from it.

“I guess it’s okay if Taiga lends you some of his clothes.” The woman grinned and slapped the redhead’s back. “Go and change you both, or you’ll catch a cold.” She ushered both of them upstairs.

Taiga mumbled something under his breath and pouted when the woman winked suspiciously at them.

“Come on, my room is on the second floor, mister…?” Taiga spoke.

“Aomine Daiki. But you can call me Daiki.” the tanned man replied looking anywhere but redhead.

The florist smiled “Daiki it is then. Kagami Taiga.” He held out a hand and the man shook it. ”Now when we’re done with introductions, let’s change. It’s cold.” Kagami shivered and Aomine suppressed the desire to hug and warm the man up.

They entered Kagami’s room and Aomine stared in awe at all the posters on the walls and the basketball in the room’s corner.

“Do you play ball?” he asked still stunned of his luck.

“Yeah, do you?” Kagami asked, his eyes shining as well as his smile.

“Fuck yeah. I wanna play you.” The last part escaped involuntarily and his shoulders tensed “Ah, I mean-”

Kagami chuckled and grinned playfully at him “Yeah, sure! Let’s play some time then!” He shivered again and this reminded him of their current state. Kagami made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out two pair of jeans and two shirts. “Are these fine? I mean you have a suit on, maybe you need something else?”

“Nah, these are perfectly fine, don’t worry.” He smiled and caught the clothes.

“Uh, I’ll wait outside then.” Kagami averted his gaze and wanted to do as he said but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“No, Taiga, you have to change too. You’ll surely catch a cold if you wait more time.”

Kagami blushed and didn’t look at Aomine when he replied “O-okay.”

The chance to see this man mostly naked? Aomine didn’t want to lose it. They both stripped down of wet clothes, remaining in their underwear only and trying to not look directly at each other, but glancing shortly anyway. This was pretty awkward, but both of them didn’t really complain. Not when you have such a fine specimen, almost naked, in a room with you. Aomine swallowed nervously as he started putting his jeans on, but was immediately stopped by a stuttering and blushing florist.

“Umm, wait! I forgot to get us towels.” He muttered and pulled out two towels handing one to Aomine.

“Yeah, thanks. Whatever.” the tanned man said and took it.

They dried themselves and slipped into fresh clothes. Aomine was a bit taller and Kagami bulkier, but anyway the clothes were fitting just fine.

“You can leave your suit here. I’ll take care of it,” Kagami said fidgeting “and you can come by tomorrow to grab it.”

Aomine’s face split up into a grin as he replied “Sure, thanks!” He patted slightly Kagami’s shoulder as he exited the room, but he surely observed the dusted red cheeks of the florist, because his grin widened to the point it started to hurt. _‘He’ll be mine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! But more importantly, thanks for reading! It means a lot :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short and is based on this [comic](http://natecchi.tumblr.com/post/145344847422/fuckyeahaokaga-%E8%85%90%E7%81%AB%E7%A5%9E%E3%81%BE%E3%81%A8%E3%82%81-%E8%8A%BD%E8%A1%A3%E5%AD%90-i-dunno-this).  
> I felt bad for Daiki ending up like that, so I wrote an alternative ending. Call me a sap now.

“Taiga!“ the redhead boy heard and run at the voice calling him, which happened to be the voice of a raven haired boy who animatedly was waving in their direction.

Daiki remained silent for a moment, crayfish long forgotten in his hand, looking how the boy’s back was retreating further away from their previous spot.

He looked at his catch, then sighing to himself, got up and started to run in the opposite direction. That crybaby Satsuki must be scared and is looking for him by now. Daiki chuckled as he saw a little pink head behind a tree, tilting and looking around. 

“Satsuki, there! Look what I caught!“ Daiki held the crayfish up with a toothy grin on his face. The pink haired girl glanced at him and pouted mumbling something about “Dai-chan, you idiot, why you left me alone?“ and “I was scared.“ He rolled his eyes and then they widened when he heard a voice calling from distance.

“Hey! Hey!“

Daiki spun around and his eyes landed on a familiar red haired boy who waved his hands at them. When he was sure that both Daiki and girl had their eyes fixed on him, he put his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

“Hey!” he tried again “Let’s play together!“ he added with a smile full of teeth and sparkling eyes. The boy next to him smiled and beckoned them too.

Daiki’s eyes lit up. Dragging Satsuki after him, he ran at the two boys, grinning and thinking that he finally found someone to play basketball with at this boring summer camp. After two hours, the camp didn’t seem as boring as it was before.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Restaurant AU, Chef!Kagami
> 
> Warning: NSFW

It was finally the day. Kagami felt weirdly happy, happy like he never was in his entire life. A smile danced on his lips when he signed the papers the manager handed to him.

“That’s all,” the pink-haired beauty spoke “Kagami-san, congratulations, now you’re a part of our family.” She smiled and he suppressed the desire to hug her, just this happy he was.

“Thank you, Momoi-san. When can I start?”

“Eager, aren’t we?” she chuckled as the man pouted “You can start right now if you want to. Your uniform must be prepared already. Go, change your clothes.” She ushered him out of her office and sit back on her chair, her lips forming a gentle smile as she added to herself mostly inaudibly “I hope Dai-chan will like his cooking.”

* * *

 

Kagami changed and washed his hands. He greeted other staff members and introduced himself. He was a newbie here, but a professional in general, so he easily filled in the main chef’s position. It was clear that some of other chefs didn’t agree with their manager’s idea to give Kagami this job, but anyway they didn’t have much influence on her decisions. Kagami though, was still high and unbelievably happy. He still couldn’t believe he did it and now he was the main chef in one of Blue Diamond’s restaurants.

He secretly admired the owner of this big chain of restaurants, who happened to be a man of his age, but much more successful and famous. Aomine Daiki wasn’t only the owner of the biggest chain of restaurants in Japan, but also a food critic and well-known gourmet. On other hand, Kagami was well-known only in some states in USA. He wondered how Momoi even knew about him. Shrugging to this thought, he began working. He would do his best as usual, because the most enjoyable thing for Kagami was when people were eating happily, savoring food to the fullest.

* * *

 

“Kagami-san!” Sakurai called and when Kagami turned with a death glare he instantly started to apologize. Kagami tried to calm the guy down and explain that it wasn’t his fault, that he was just angry at himself not being able to pull it out with the wished flavor he experimented with.

After half an hour, and Kagami really was surprised by his own patience, Sakurai calmed down and told him what he wanted to tell from the beginning.

“Kagami-san, Aomine-sama is coming by today. Momoi-san told me to inform you to be ready to cook.” Sakurai said with a smile as Kagami’s eyes went wide.

“Really?” Kagami asked gaping in awe.

“Yes, and I’m sure you can do it. Good luck, Kagami-san.” He said and just when Kagami wanted to ask what he meant by ‘you can do it’ and ‘good luck’, Sakurai vanished somewhere. Kagami sighed deeply, rubbing his temples, but with a genuine smile on his lips. Finally. He’s going to meet Aomine, and that is going to eat his food. His palms started sweating all of a sudden. He chuckled. Now he understood why Sakurai was cheering him up. Kagami was getting nervous.

* * *

 

“What the fuck, Satsuki?” Aomine unceremoniously thumped his legs on the desk in front of him.

Momoi stared at him disapprovingly and pushed his legs down frowning “Dai-chan, this is my office. _My territory_. You behave here on my rules. And stop being an asshole for at least five minutes and listen to me properly.” Her face shown thousand percent of seriousness and Aomine took the hint without being told twice. He sat up straight and was ready to talk like an adult should.

He cleared his throat and said “So, why I’m finding out that one of my best chefs gets fired and is replaced by some newbie just fucking today?”

“Dai-chan, just because she had big boobs doesn’t mean she did her job normally.” Momoi frowned and leaned back in her seat. She let out a sigh as Aomine grumbled a curse under his breath. “Besides,” she continued “the new chef is much better than she was. He’s perfect even.” She grinned at him with a dangerous glint in those usually calm pink eyes. This actually made Aomine curious. Not like he was going to admit it aloud.

“Okay, okay. I’ll give the guy a chance, but if I don’t like how he cooks-”

“Yeah, you can fire him.” Pink eyes rolled but then the playful smirk was back in its place “I’m sure this won’t happen anyway.”

* * *

 

“Damn, Satsuki, this shit is the most delicious thing I ever ate!” Aomine exclaimed through a mouthful of food he was currently devouring like a starved animal. The woman, who sat across the table, chuckled and mumbled a “Told ya.”

“Kitamura, tell this guy to come here.” Aomine addressed to the waiter who was waiting for orders nearby. The man simply nodded and headed to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Aomine finished eating and now he was smiling like an idiot.

He looked at Momoi saying “Just where you found this _diamond_ , Satsuki?”

She smiled back “Alex helped me.” This explained all the things then. Aomine nodded approvingly and looked at the large doors of kitchen which opened and closed just as soundless as if they weren’t touched in the first place. Maybe it was just him not hearing any sounds at all. Probably his brain shut the ears off, focusing twice on eyes. Aomine couldn’t believe what he saw, because no way in hell such person even existed.

Lean, muscled, tall, handsome, with fiery red hair and eyes, with such a pure angelic smile… Aomine gaped at the chef who now was standing beside, looking expectantly at him.

“Aomine-san?” the redhead angel tilted his head “Did you call for me?”

Aomine still stared at him openly, making the redhead shift uncomfortably. He snapped out of this when Momoi kicked his leg under the table. Aomine sputtered and glared at the woman who looked around in the most innocent way possible.

“Your name?” Aomine asked the redhead with a voice that usually made women drop their panties.

“Kagami Taiga, sir.” Kagami said slightly bowing.

“Well, _Taiga_ , I want you to cook for me from now on.” Aomine purred and narrowed his eyes when he spotted a blush on Kagami’s cheeks.

“Uh, s-sure, s-sir.” Kagami stuttered cutely and avoided those navy eyes. Aomine Daiki was asking to cook for him? To be his personal chef? Was that even real?

“Dai-chan, that’s not fair.” Momoi pouted making Kagami relax a bit from Aomine’s intense staring.

“What do you mean, Satsuki?” Aomine growled at her.

“He’s working here already. You can’t just grab him all for yourself.” She said but internally she was smirking, chuckling evilly even. She knew that Aomine’s going to love Kagami’s cooking, but surely not to such extent. Maybe it was not only his cooking? After all, Aomine swung both ways.

Just when Aomine wanted to protest, Kagami opened his mouth and said something that no one expected, even himself.

“It’s okay, Momoi-san, I’d be happy to work for Aomine-san.”

* * *

 

Kagami was now in Aomine Daiki’s kitchen, Aomine Daiki’s mansion, wearing casual clothes and a ridiculously cute apron. Aomine told him he can wear his usual clothes when he’s cooking, the uniform wasn’t required. But the fucking apron his boss gave him… it made him furiously blush every time he saw himself in reflections of kitchen utensils.

“Taiga~” Aomine’s voice was heard from the living room and Kagami’s shoulders tensed. He worked for Aomine around a month already, but still didn’t understand why other man was so attentive to him. Aomine always complimented his cooking, always ate everything he cooked, wasn’t picky even once. Was Aomine really that food critic he heard about? That made him doubt it, because no way in hell his cooking was that good. He sighed and turned around only to see Aomine leaning on the kitchen’s doorframe and watching him with a fond smile.

“Aomine-san? Did you want something?” Kagami asked and turned back to his task.

“How many times I told you,” Aomine sighed “to drop that ‘Aomine-san’ shit. Call me Daiki.” Aomine murmured softly and Kagami tensed when he felt a hand snaking around his waist and a warm body pressing from behind. Yes, Aomine had some weird manners. Kagami didn’t really want to think he was sexually harassed by his boss, but he wasn’t against it completely either. Come on, it was Aomine Daiki, the ‘too handsome for this world’.

Even though, every time Aomine did something like this, Kagami blushed and stuttered. He was sure the bastard was enjoying himself making Kagami all flustered. He’d have his revenge sometime soon.

“So, what are you making, Taiga? Smells delicious.” Aomine purred into his ear making Kagami shiver. That bastard. Maybe he’d have his revenge now?

“Well, _Daiki_ , I remember you told me you wanted to taste my chocolate cake, so I decided to bake it.” Kagami said and turned his head just enough to make eye contact. Then he brought his finger to the chocolate mix in the bowl next to him, took a bit of it on his finger, then brought it to his parted lips licking it off. He enjoyed how Aomine stared at him as if being hypnotized. _‘Ha, taste your own medicine, bastard!’_ He triumphantly smirked and wanted to get back to cooking, but no, that was a wrong move.

Tanned hands around his waist gripped with more force and the next moment Kagami faced a very serious Aomine. He stared at redhead’s lips for a while, then cursing under his breath, went forward and kissed them hungrily. Kagami was shocked. He was stunned and didn’t know how to react. Aomine pushed a knee between Kagami’s legs and that let out a gasp. Using this, Aomine slipped inside Kagami’s mouth and felt the chocolate taste on his tongue. Kagami tried to push him, really tried, but that skillful tongue and hands were doing weird things to his body and mind. After some minutes, he stopped opposing at all and kissed Aomine back with the same intensity, gripping man’s shoulder blades and bringing his body flush against his own.

As they kissed, open-mouthed and hotly, Aomine grabbed Kagami’s ass and lifted the man on the kitchen table. Kagami pretty much understood where this was leading to, and found the idea not bad at all, great even. But the idea of doing it on a kitchen table wasn’t too appealing.

“Daiki,” he tried when they parted to take a breath “bedroom.”

Aomine looked at him with lustful eyes, grinned and shook his head. “No, Taiga, I want to take you on a kitchen table, eat you up and enjoy like the finest meal.” He purred into Kagami’s ear making that jerk violently, letting out a needy moan. Aomine immediately captured those parted lips and started undressing Kagami with slow movements.

Aomine chuckled when Kagami pulled off his pants with a frustrated huff. He always wondered how the redhead looked with no clothes on, and now here he was, admiring Kagami from head to toe as that sat on the table with his legs spread wide for Aomine to kneel down between them.

Tanned hands wrapped around his erection and Kagami thrusted involuntarily making Aomine’s smirk go even wider. He licked his lips and darkened crimson eyes followed the movement. Kagami gulped as his body suddenly became much hotter than it was a moment ago.

Aomine grabbed the bowl with the chocolate mix and Kagami watched him confused firstly, but when the thought sunk in, his cheeks got a deeper shade of red.

“Don’t tell me you meant literally eating me up, ohmygod-” he mumbled out with a husky voice, but soon enough every sound he emitted was either a moan or a curse combined with Aomine’s name.

Aomine spread the chocolate on Kagami’s pulsing erection, some of it dripping on his hole, and started licking it clean enjoying the bitter-sweet taste in his mouth and the sounds the redhead made.

He took all of Kagami in his mouth and down his throat, bobbing his head eagerly. Kagami’s hands found their way in soft blue locks and his legs wrapped gently around Aomine’s shoulders.

He felt Kagami tense and sucked the tip with more force. Kagami gripped his hair and pulled at his head, but Aomine didn’t move even for an inch. Kagami felt his limbs going weak.

“Daiki, wait- aaah!” he moaned loudly and came hard into Aomine’s mouth . That stood up letting go of Kagami’s cock with a lewd pop and gulped down licking his lips off chocolate and cum. Still high from the intense orgasm he just experienced, Kagami pulled Aomine closer and kissed him sloppily. He could taste himself in other’s mouth, but that didn’t disgust him. As they kissed, Kagami felt something rub against his hole. He hissed when a finger slipped inside. Aomine worked on him gently, mumbling sweet words in his ear as he gripped other’s shirt and put his head on bluenette’s shoulder, panting and groaning.

Another finger slipped inside and started scissoring still in a gentle way. At some point Kagami’s cock as fully erect again and pulsing with need.

“Daiki-!” Kagami gasped when Aomine found his sweet spot and massaged it softly. “I’m ready, put it in.”

Aomine didn’t need to be told twice. He yanked his shirt off his shoulders and pulled his pants and underwear down his knees. Kagami groaned at the sight of Aomine’s body. He was like a freaking sex god.

As thought, they didn’t have any lubricants in the kitchen, but that didn’t stop Aomine. He used the remaining chocolate mix for that purpose. Even though Kagami thought it will be sticky, it wasn’t at all. Their bodies were too hot and the chocolate seemed to melt even more than it already was.

Aomine pushed slowly inside making Kagami’s breath hitch. He let the redhead adjust and then started moving. Kagami’s mouth was left hanging open after a particular hard thrust. He arched and threw his head back.

“Taiga, fuck. You’re so delicious.” Aomine whispered against Kagami’s neck leaving bites and love marks all over the sensitive skin.

Their breaths became more erratic as heat pooled in their pelvic areas. Aomine brought his chocolate coated fingers to Kagami’s mouth and that sucked at them eagerly. Aomine pulled his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, hand going down to grip Kagami’s cock. He pumped it in unison with his hard thrusts, making Kagami a mess under him.

“Aah, Daiki, there-! Fuck. Harder-!” Kagami screamed and this made Aomine go insane.

He thrusted harder, slamming directly into the right spot, making Kagami shout curses as he came hard in Aomine’s hand, all over their stomachs and even a bit on Aomine’s face. He tightened around Aomine’s cock, and that thrusted few more times before spurting inside, filling Kagami with his semen.

They stayed a bit like that, catching their breaths. Aomine pulled out and with a sheepish smile wiped Kagami’s forehead off sweat.

“Taiga…” Aomine purred and Kagami slightly shivered.

“Yeah?” he asked still trying to calm both his heart and breath.

“What if…” Aomine started smirking and licking Kagami’s cum off his face “we use some other ingredients when I eat you up next time?”

Kagami blushed madly smacking the back of his head, but after a moment of thought he actually mirrored Aomine’s smirk “Sure, but next time, I’m enjoying the meal, _Daiki_. And you know how hungry I can be.”

“And what you would like to eat, my tiger?” Aomine said gripping his ass and giving it a light squeeze.

“Obviously some chocolate tanned skin- ” he was cut off by a pair of wet swollen smirking lips.

“Anytime, babe.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "I’m a lifeguard and I always see you hanging out at the pool with your friends - but you can’t swim very well and now you’re drowning and I’ve gotta come rescue you. "
> 
> It's short and it's KagaAo.

Kagami stayed up at his usual spot, slightly yawning and scratching his bare chest. Somehow this job managed to bore him lately. He kept his eyes on the pool anyway. It was when he noticed a group of loud teenagers. _‘Them again? Annoying…’_ he thought to himself and scanned the rest of pool with his piercing glare. Everything was fine and this made him smile. No job for today? That’s great.

“Aominecchi, just look at that hot lifeguard.” the blond dude nudged one of his friends whispering. Kagami rolled his eyes. Then looked at that friend. The blond dude was kinda good-looking, and that light blue haired guy too, even the girl had a nice shape, but **he** was a sex god. Tanned skin, well-muscled body, handsome face and those deep blue eyes which made Kagami shiver when their eyes met few times. Even though Aomine-guy hanged out with his friends at the pool, Kagami never saw the guy swimming. Actually, Aomine seemed to avoid getting near the water. Kagami never thought deeply into this because who knows? Maybe he was allergic to chlorine or something.

“Shut up, Kise.” Aomine growled, his voice deep and sinful to Kagami’s ears. Yep, he totally imagined that voice calling his name while they were going at it and no, he wasn’t really aware that his shorts became a bit tighter. Wait. Was that a blush he spotted on Aomine’s cheeks?

Kagami shook his head and his eyes scanned the pool again. No one was drowning. Kagami sighed and went back to observing the group. Or better said the sexy guy. _‘Speaking of which… where’s Aomine?’_

He spotted him practically a second later, waving his hands helplessly as he tried to get out of the water. _‘Fuck! He’s drowning!’_ Kagami jumped immediately and run in their direction. He pushed aside a shocked Kise who mumbled apologizes over and over like a broken record, and jumped in the water. He got near the guy and grabbed him, lifting his body so his head was above water surface. Aomine still floundered, but Kagami managed to pull him out of pool and laid him on a towel, whispering comforting words to calm him down.

Aomine coughed hard and spit all the water that got into his lungs. There wasn’t much, but still.

When Aomine calmed and breathed normally, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a smiling redhead.

“I’m dead or what?” he mumbled when their eyes met.

Kagami smirked down at him, squeezing his cheek “Not on my shift, brat. And don’t even start with the ‘angel‘ shit.” His smirk grew wider as Aomine gaped at him with his cheeks flushed. “Let’s grab something to eat when my shift ends.” Kagami added getting up and helping Aomine to stand up as well. “And when you come here next time, I’ll be glad to give you some private swimming lessons.” He winked and slapped Aomine’s butt. That let out a manly yelp and growled at him. Kagami just laughed and waved as he was retreating to his spot. He couldn’t wait for their lessons, and judging by the heated glares Aomine threw him, he couldn’t wait too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "We both work in the same building and you have a habit of stealing the staplers/pencils from my desk and now we’re stuck in the damn elevator so I’m gonna confront you."
> 
> Another short one :3

“Hey, hold up the door!” Kagami yelled and stormed into the elevator. Gladly there was someone who did that. Kagami panted and turned around to thank the person, but immediately stopped with an annoyed huff.

“Aomine.” he let out through gritted teeth.

“What? Aren’t you going to thank me?” he stuck his pinky in ear nonchalantly. Kagami’s fists suddenly were itching, and obviously he had a reason.

“No shit, Ahomine.”

Aomine Daiki was the biggest asshole in their office and personal nemesis of Kagami. But he was so hot on top of that, Kagami was really confused about the things he wanted to do to this handsome prick: to punch him in the guts or to fuck against a wall. Or maybe to get fucked. It didn’t really matter.

“Oh, come on, Bakagami. Are you still mad about those shits?” Aomine rolled his eyes like fuck, it wasn’t his fault!

“Those aren’t shits, Ahomine! And why only I get fucking robbed every time? Only me out of the entire department! Do you want my attention that badly?” Kagami shoved Aomine in the side wall of the elevator and kept snarling at him.

Aomine glared at him for some seconds and then his lips turned up into a devious smirk.

“And if I want your attention, huh?” Aomine whispered into Kagami’s ear and grabbed him by waist flipping them over. Now Kagami was shoved into the wall with a hot tanned bluenette pressed flush against his body. Kagami was hyperventilating, cheeks a deep shade of red, and failing every attempt to form a coherent sentence.

“Ahomine, let go, you fucker!”

“Nah, babe.” Aomine grinned evilly at him and then chuckled darkly “And I didn’t know you were that kinky.” He pressed his leg onto Kagami’s crotch and that moaned. “What? Want to do it in the elevator? I’m all positive about thi- Ouch! Fuck! Kagami!” Kagami gave him a jab in the ribs and got out of the elevator when that stopped.

“In your dreams, Aho!” he yelled and walked away pouting and still flushed.

“But my dreams are full of you already…” Aomine mumbled to himself, rubbing his side and wincing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "you got drunk and jumped out of your window - on the 6th floor - but luckily you landed on my balcony a floor below"

Aomine stayed up that night, not being able to sleep properly after the stressing day he had at work. He decided to get some fresh air, so he ended up spending almost half of the night at his balcony, watching the starry sky and the city below. It was past 3AM when he heard some voices from the apartment above. It was Kagami’s, a guy who made Aomine’s mouth go dry whenever they bumped in the hall or elevator. The redhead was so beautiful and well-mannered, with that pure angelic smile on top of that… Aomine felt something flutter in his chest. Was he crushing on the guy? Maybe.

Aomine’s ears perked up at the conversation the men had. There were three voices, and one surely belonged to Kagami.

“Kurokocchi, I think we made a mistake.”

“Kise-kun, the world will probably end, but you’re right.”

Aomine didn’t quite understand what they meant, but then all of them were startled by a piercing shout and the rattle of balcony railing.

“ _I believe I can flyyyyy!”_ Kagami roared in English with an inhuman laugh and jumped out.

“KAGAMI-KUN!!!!” Kuroko screamed.

“Uwaa, Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! He jumped! What should I do now? What to do? Nooo, Kagamicchi!” Kise started panicking and crying.

A loud thud followed and Aomine felt a sharp pain through his body. Something really heavy fell on him and it hurt as fuck- wait. He opened his eyes and found a pair of crimson ones looking back at him. Kagami was sitting on top of him, flushed and with an idiotic smile on his face.

“Ohhh, Ahomine!!” Kagami hiccupped. Aomine just stayed silent and glared at his neighbor. The dude was drunk. A drunk ass fell on him. A drunk ass which was grinding now on his crotch. Fuck.

Kagami leaned in and hugged Aomine tightly, rubbing his cheek against Aomine’s and occasionally sniffing his hair? What the fuck?

Two heads popped from the balcony above and sighed with relief.

“Kagamicchi, we’re coming to get you-” Kise stopped and gaped at Aomine.

That smirked and showed them a middle finger with one hand while the other one was busy with groping Kagami’s ass. Not like Kagami minded. It seemed he enjoyed it as much as Aomine did, if the pants and grinding told about something.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "I have a weird/embarrassing medical emergency (penny up nose, hand stuck in a can etc.) and you’re my doctor and wow this is awkward., but with something more weird? Maybe a toilet seat glued to forehead? "
> 
> Slightly KagaAo.

Aomine had a bad day. Actually it was the worst day in his entire life. And Kise wouldn’t shut up on top of that. Could this day become worse in any way? He’d say no, but who really knows?

At that moment, Kuroko was driving them, specifically Aomine, Kise and Momoi, to the nearest hospital. Who was injured? None. Who needed medical assistance? Aomine. Why? Because his friends- scratch that, they weren’t friends anymore- did something stupid and even dared to laugh about the outcome. Fuckers.

Firstly Momoi, who didn’t mention that the teriyaki burgers she brought were her homemade poisonous cooking. Obviously Aomine loving them ate one, but when he was through the second one he finally noticed that something was off. His insides screamed and he was screaming too. Shouting curses, he stormed into the bathroom and kneed down in front of his toilet to empty his stomach of the disgusting thing he just ate. He felt like he was about to die right then and there. He rested his forehead on the toilet seat, taking deep breaths to calm both his heart and stomach. Just when he wanted to lift his head up… Another string of curses left his mouth.

Secondly Tetsu and Kise, who were the biggest assholes in the whole universe, especially the dumbfuck Kise who couldn’t tell the difference between PVA glue and fucking super glue. Aomine had to remove the fucking seat to get out of the bathroom. Now he was angry, with a horrible stomachache and with a toilet seat glued to his forehead. Fucking perfect.

When he stormed out of the bathroom yelling and cursing, all of the three assholes firstly were startled and then burst into a maniacal laugh. It was hard to not start beating the crap out of them.

Kuroko was first to calm down though. “Kise-kun, what kind of glue you used?” He asked eyeing Aomine suspiciously but not daring to come anywhere near the raging beast.

Kise pulled out of his pocket a small tube of super glue. Kuroko sighed and jabbed him in the ribs “Kise-kun, now you’re officially an idiot. I said PVA, not super glue. Now we have to bring Aomine-kun to a doctor.”

Aomine looked at him horrified. To walk outside with this thing on his forehead? No fucking way.

Kuroko, as if reading his mind, stated “Unless you want to stay like that for the rest of your life.”

Aomine wanted to cry, but no way in hell he will satisfy the bastards even more, so he agreed to what Kuroko said. He threatened to rip off their balls after he deals with the thing on his forehead, and better they’d be prepared.

They were playing spies even if they were grown up. Getting into the car without being seen by anyone was an achievement at that moment and Aomine sighed with relief when Kuroko started the engine. He said that he had an acquaintance at the nearest hospital, and he was sure the doctor won’t go into the details about this with anyone. Aomine felt more relief, but the rage was replaced with anxiety. What the hell he was supposed to tell the doctor? That he had assholes friends? Yeah, that sounded as a good explanation to the fact that he had a toilet seat glued to his forehead.

They arrived there in ten minutes and argued for half an hour, because Aomine didn’t want to get out of the car. No way he will walk into the hospital, where were so many people, in his condition. Kuroko rubbed his temples and finally gave in. He left Aomine with Kise and Momoi, going to pick the doctor and bring him there.

Kuroko was pretty fast and now he was making his way back with a doctor. The doctor. The fucking doctor! Aomine groaned and thought that his day got both better and worse. The doctor, Kagami, was a fine piece. So hot and that voice, oh the voice. It sent shivers down Aomine’s spine.

Surprisingly, Kagami didn’t laugh, his lips quirked up, because well, the sight was pretty amusing, but he got his job done really fast. He removed the glue from Aomine’s skin with some substance and applied some other on the burned skin.

His fingers were so gentle. It made Aomine lean into the touch instinctively. His hot breath was ghosting on Aomine’s skin, making him shiver a bit. Those full lips were smiling softly and Aomine’s heart skipped a beat. This man in front of him was gorgeous.

When Kagami finished, he patted Aomine’s shoulder and that snapped out of whatever dirty thoughts he had. Kagami smirked at him and leaned to whisper in his ear “I’d better have the seat glued to your ass, but I had a nice time admiring your pretty face too, _Aomine_.” He slipped inside Aomine’s pocket his visiting card and winked at him. Then he just went to talk with Kuroko.

Aomine watched his retreating back and smiled fondly, touching his forehead. Maybe the day wasn’t so bad after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Aokaga 'we went on one date and then I found out you’re my teacher’s son/daughter and your father/mother already hates my guts.' AU
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Yes. I'm still alive.

Aomine kept looking at his phone while Kise was blabbering at his. They were in front of the station, waiting for Kuroko and his friend. Aomine rolled his eyes when he heard Kise exaggeratedly beaming

“Kurokocchi, I can’t wait to meet you! Even Aominecchi is super excited- ouch!” Aomine punched him in the stomach, not so hard but still hard enough for Kise to wince, and glared daggers at him. He swore, it was the last frigging time he was going with Kise on a double blind date. Well, not really blind, because they both knew Kuroko, and that he wasn’t Aomine’s type. Kise instead, was practically fawning over the guy. Sometimes, Aomine doubted who’d top in their relationship. He shivered at the thought. The hell he was thinking about.

On other hand, there was this mysterious friend of Kuroko, who, as Kuroko often mentioned, resembled Aomine so much, that the light blue haired teenager was thinking that they were made for each other. This picked Aomine’s interest, but as soon as their discussion died, he completely forgot about the existence of such person. And now, here he was, waiting for this person to show up, to go on a date with him- Oh. Oh, gods.

“Sorry, we’re late. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, this is Kagami-kun, my classmate and friend. We also play basketball together.” Kuroko deadpanned, blankness never leaving his features.

The handsome guy, or - wait. The angel smiled sheepishly and greeted both Aomine and Kise, voice smooth.

“Yo, guys.” His eyes instantly met with Aomine’s and he grinned “You must be Aomine.” When Aomine just nodded dumbly, he continued “I’ve been waiting to meet you, hey. I’d like to play some ball with you.”

“Kagami-kun, this is supposed to be a date. Could you forget about basketball at least for today?” Kuroko sighed rubbing his temples and Kise chuckled lightly.

“B-but…” Kagami stuttered but continued more confidently despite the shit that came out of his mouth a moment later “Ball is life, bro! I can’t just forget! I breathe basketball!” he waved his hands dramatically.

Perhaps Aomine wasn’t strong enough. He burst into laughter and couldn’t stop himself even when the crowd threw glances at their group. Kagami’s ears perked up and he was ready to snap at the bastard who dared to laugh, but stopped himself when he saw Aomine’s joyful smile that visibly softened his features.

Still chuckling, Aomine smirked “Let’s play then.  You got a ball?” Kagami’s smirk back answered his question.

“I guess this can’t be helped.” Kuroko sighed but he was smiling “You’re both basketball idiots after all. Perfect for each other.”

For some reason Kagami’s ears became as red as his hair and he was trying to strangle Kuroko. He didn’t get a chance to finish the murder as Kise stepped in and kidnapped Kuroko all for himself, leaving both Aomine and Kagami alone.

“So,” Aomine coughed “are you going?” he asked and started to walk in the nearest court’s direction.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry.” Kagami grabbed the sports bag he dropped earlier and followed Aomine. His ears were still red though.

* * *

 

Normally, Aomine wouldn’t play basketball on a first date and with someone who’d eventually lose, but this guy was an exception. This game was an exception. Kagami was good. Really good. And even though he lost, he never seemed to give up, exhilarating Aomine even more. By the end, their faces hurt from too much smiling.

Kagami dropped down on the bench next to Aomine, catching his breath. He drank from his bottle and then handed it to Aomine. That took it and pressed against his lips to drink. Then it dawned on him. Was that an indirect kiss just now? Kagami didn’t seem to understand a thing, as he continued to breathe like a dog after a long run.

“We should do it again.” Kagami finally managed to say.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at him and smirked “Sure, if you want me to beat your sorry ass again.”

“Please, you were only 2 points ahead.” Kagami snorted.

“Two points.” Aomine repeated and held up two fingers. Kagami rolled his eyes. This guy acted like a kid. Or perhaps not.

“But, yeah, we should do it again.” Aomine’s lips quirked up when he leaned to whisper into Kagami’s ear “The date, I mean.” Kagami’s ears went red all over again. And not only the ears. He jumped on his feet as quickly as he was capable of and muttered a broken “Sure” back.

“Then it’s settled. Give me your number.” Aomine handed Kagami his phone and that typed his number, looking at everything but Aomine. “Okay.” He pocketed his phone and continued “Hey, what about a walk home?”

Kagami shortly nodded while gathering his stuff. A hand around his shoulder made him stiffen.

“Come on, Kagami. Relax, I’m not gonna eat you or anything.” Aomine purred right next to his ear. The bastard was doing this intentionally. Kagami could play this game too.

“I know, _Aomine_. Though I’d eat something up.” Kagami smirked when Aomine was clearly taken aback by such reply. “Alright, let’s go. I’m really hungry.” Kagami said and laughed when Aomine pouted.

The walk to Kagami’s house was pretty enjoyable. They were talking about everything and nothing, but soon they just walked together in a comfortable silence, hands and shoulders brushing from time to time.

When they finally arrived it was pretty late, so Kagami thought about inviting Aomine for dinner. Not only out of politeness, of course. He wanted to date the guy, so taking small steps like this would lead somewhere. When he opened his mouth to speak, the front door opened and a middle-aged man jumped at him, surprising both teenagers.

“Tai-chan! Where were you? I was worried!” the man said rubbing his cheek against Kagami’s.

“Dad! Stop it!” Kagami struggled out of his dad’s arms. “I’m fine! I’m not a kid anymore! I was on a goddamned date for god’s sake!”

The man stopped and straightened up. Aomine looked shocked at the whole scene unable to mutter a word.

“Oh, oh. Aomine, so instead of doing your homework, which you have plenty, you’re going on a date? With my son on top of that?”

“Wait, is Aomine your student, dad?” Kagami furrowed his brows in confusion.

“KAGAMI-SENSEI? God, what did I do to deserve this?”

…

Aomine passed out while thinking about the meetings with in-laws.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "I’m a young cop and you’re the punk kid who keeps breaking into my apartment to pet my cat. stop it. it’s not funny."

Aomine stepped through the door of his small apartment and proceeded to take off his shoes when he noticed that something was off. And by something he meant that his cat, Kuro, didn’t jump on him yet. He carefully tiptoed into the living room only to find a teenager sleeping soundly on his couch with a purring Kuro in his lap. That was the first time he’d seen Kagami Taiga.

* * *

 

“I swear to god, you little brat, if you don’t stop doing this, I’ll lock you up!” Aomine growled.

“Ha, like you’d be able to do that to your chief’s son, dumbass.” Kagami grinned and stuck out his tongue at the police officer, who struggled to catch the brat. Was that even serious? They were running like idiots around Aomine’s couch. That was it. Aomine had enough. He jumped over the couch and surprised Kagami, yes, but apparently Kuro wasn’t on his side. The cat jumped on Aomine’s face, blocking his vision. That stumbled and fell face down on floor. Swearing under his breath and rubbing his sore face, Aomine got up only to find that the brat escaped _again_.

It was almost five months since he started to call himself proudly “officer Aomine”. It was almost five months since he, freshly out of academy, joined the police forces. His parents were so proud of him, that they even bought this small apartment as gift for their now mature son.

And it was almost five months since he struggled to catch that brat who managed to break into his house every fucking time, and for what! To pet the cat! Aomine could somehow understand the kid, because yes, it sucked to have a father allergic to cats when you love them so much, but that definitely wasn’t a reason to break into someone’s house, for fuck’s sake! In a police officer’s house on top of that.

They lived in the same building with his chief and some other co-workers, so they kind of became like a big family not only at work. They often spent their days off dropping by each other’s place for dinner or for a card game, thing which was enjoyed by elders the most.

Apparently the kid heard from his father that Aomine had a black cat. But the most important thing which Aomine couldn’t really understand was: how exactly Kagami was able to unlock the door? Was he some professional burglar? Because hell, he even changed the lock three times! Did his dad teach him how to do it? Maybe. Who really knows?

Aomine sighed and slumped down on the couch. Kuro jumped in his lap and stared intensely at him. Aomine frowned and grabbed the cat lifting him up to his eye level.

“Are you his accomplice by any chance?” he asked the cat, glaring in those blue eyes, which were almost as blue as his own.

Kuro made a smug face and punched Aomine in the nose with his paw. That yelped and let go of the cat cursing. Kuro jumped away and went to take a nap at his usual spot.

Aomine had enough shit for today, really. Rubbing his temples, he stood up and went to take a shower. He needed to relax after this long as hell day. Stepping in the shower, he enjoyed the feeling of the hot water running down his exhausted body. He wasn’t sure if he will be able to tolerate Kagami’s “surprises” anymore. He would tell his chief about his son’s adventures, which involved law breaking.

He was humming peacefully while drying himself up when he heard a weird noise coming from his living room. For some reason his heartbeat became faster. Kagami never came back in the same day, which means it was someone else in his house. Good thing he left his uniform and gun in the bathroom with him and didn’t strip somewhere else. He put a towel around his waist and grabbed the gun, tiptoeing in sound’s direction. When he was close enough to sense other person’s presence, he aimed at the shadow yelling “Don’t move!”

The person’s breath hitched and he stopped moving, even breathing.

“Now, slowly raise your hands and turn around.” Aomine commanded, his palms sweating.

The shadow did as it was told to and when the person turned around, Aomine was greeted by a pair of familiar crimson eyes and cheeky grin.

“I guess you got me, officer.” Kagami smiled with his hands still raised.

“What the fuck, kid? I could fucking shot you! You idiot!” Aomine started yelling at him all over again, and didn’t observe at all when the towel from his waist slid down. Kagami’s eyes widened and he blushed madly.

“Umm, officer…”

“What?” Aomine huffed in annoyance.

“Would you mind to hide _both_ of your guns?” Kagami looked at his right avoiding Aomine’s confused look.

“Both?...” Aomine looked down and… fuck. He grabbed the towel and tucked himself in it. “I fucking hate you, Kagami!” he shouted and stormed into his bedroom to get some underwear and pants on.

Kagami sighed and sat on the couch next to the cat. “He’s not serious, is he?” he asked the cat patting his head. Kuro started purring in an instant and climbed on Kagami’s back, resting his head on boy’s shoulder.

The redhead smiled “It took me less than five minutes to tame you, but your owner is a stubborn idiot. I’m wondering how much time it will take to _tame_ him.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Baseball players AU  
> Named "Battery - I trust you"  
> Written for Kurobas Week 2016 on tumblr.

Sun was high, its rays striking through his entire body. Sweat drops, formed on his forehead, started dripping down his face. He shifted his weight center, and with a loud exhalation, wiped his jaw with the back of his hand. For a pitcher like Aomine, who always liked to slack off, to take naps on a shadowed spot, this summer sun was hellish. Taking another deep breath, he grasped the ball, its hard surface pleasurable for his senses, making his nerves tingle with excitement.

Aomine’s deep blue eyes were sparkling under his cap brighter than sun and with a ferocious wind-up he sent the ball directly in catcher’s glove. He heard a loud “Strike! Batter out!” and raised his eyes from the glove of his partner to his face.

Eyes of liquid ruby and a toothy grin flashed in front of him when the guy took off his mask and ran up to him. Before he understood anything, his teammates surrounded him and gave a group hug.

Aomine raised his head up, facing the sun. So did his partner. They both roared in unison, tears forming at the corners of their eyes.

_‘Kagami, we did it. We won!’_

They did it. Their dream became reality.

Now when he thought back, to their first year of high school, Aomine understood that it was always possible for this team to succeed, to become the first. All of their teammates were good, they always did their best and they were really reliable. Though, the fact of having this one person on their team made their chances grow up considerably.

Kagami Taiga. The only one who was ever able to catch Aomine’s pitches from the first attempt.

Their first encounter was kind of… tough. Aomine let a chuckle escape his throat as he stood on the bench, wiping the sweat with a towel and staring at the endless blue sky above. Kagami eyed him suspiciously before handing a bottle of water.

“You should drink more water, Daiki.” the redhead smiled when Aomine took the bottle and gulped down half of it.

“Taiga…” Aomine whispered, loud enough only for Kagami to hear “Did you really mean what you said earlier in the bullpen?”

Deep blue clashed with crimson. Kagami’s smile turned into a frown. He huffed.

“Of course I mean it! Why?”

Aomine chuckled, confusing Kagami even more.

“Daiki, stop. It’s not funny. I’m being serious here!”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, sorry.” Aomine raised his hand in defense. “I just don’t know how even to feel about it, not only the answer to your question.”

“Is it that hard? I mean, I just asked if you’d like to continue being in battery with me in university too.”

Aomine shivered at the intensity in those crimson eyes he came to know so well in the last three years. “To be sincere…” the blue haired teen started, “I knew the answer even before you questioned it.” He scratched the back of his head and looked away to hide his embarrassment.

“Really?” Kagami smirked and put a hand around his shoulder.

“Yeah.“ Aomine took a breath and glared at Kagami. That took the hint and withdrew his hand, looking apologetically. Aomine’s shoulder endured enough pressure for that day already. Aomine slightly shook his head and smiled at Kagami “I bet you know the answer already.”

Kagami snorted “Obviously.” He stood up and stretched, yawning. “We’re heading back to school in few, but I don’t really feel like listening to coach’s long speech. So, how about our usual afternoon spot?”

Aomine laughed. It was fun. Playing his favorite sport, being the ace of the team, having Kagami as partner… everything was fun. Standing up from bench and walking past Kagami, he looked over his shoulder.

“Sprint to the bus. Who is the last buys Maji.”

Kagami’s lips stretched into an evil grin as he grabbed their bags, handing to Aomine his. “Deal.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Heroes AU (aka super powers)

Kagami sighed, long and desperate, his shoulders slumping as he sat on his couch. They told him to get a car. He? A fucking car? What kind of sick joke was that? He was a superhero! A flying one on top of that! Well, he did crash sometimes into advertisement banners or scare off pigeons – even though he was the most scared when these creatures surrounded him – but it surely didn’t mean he had to get a car! His pride as a hero was at stake.

So they told him - _get a car or learn to fly properly, asshole_.

His job as a hero gave him enough possibilities, buying a car wasn’t something troublesome. But he was stubborn, and thanks to this feature of his, he did save many people and defeated many villains. He knew he was appreciated by people and his bosses, but apparently that last incident – when he accidently broke an apartment’s window flying into it and practically walked on some people having sort of a BDSM party, he didn’t really see much anyway – was the last straw.

_‘And how I’m supposed to learn? Should I try those courses for newbies?’_

* * *

 

Kagami walked into the building that was saying _Teiko Hero Academy_ and walked to the receptionist.

The woman eyed him suspiciously. He’d disguised himself, but probably he looked like a freak. Even so, the woman gave him a half-smile – a forced one, he noticed that – and asked how she can help him.

“I need to get some flying courses. Please.” he tried to sound polite.

“Ah, yes, sure.” she said and checked something on her computer before turning her attention back to Kagami “Aomine-sensei is the only teacher who is free for the next week, so I will contact him. Is it fine with you, sir?”

“Yeah. I mean, yes, of course, thank you.” Miss, whatever was fine with him as long as he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself by flying half of the way back to his apartment with someone’s underwear hanged on his cape, with his hands handcuffed in _pretty_ pink handcuffs and face covered in red lipstick. He winced at the memory.

Just when the woman wanted to dial teacher’s number, a tall bluenette passed by her desk tossing a key “Finished for today, Mako-san. Bye.”

The receptionist fumbled to catch the key and called out after him “Wait, Aomine-san!”

The man turned around and raised a brow questioningly. Kagami took a better look of his future teacher and he cursed mentally, because the guy was drop dead gorgeous and just his type.

“Aomine-san, you got a new student. Here he is.” Mako-san pointed at Kagami. Thank you very much Mako-san, but you shouldn’t introduce him when he looked like your average stalker.

Navy eyes roamed all over Kagami’s stiff figure before that sinful voice said “Follow me in my office. ” he took some steps in Kagami’s direction and his breath hitched as that put a hand on his shoulder whispering just inches away from his ear “And take these glasses and cap off, Kagami.” Aomine smirked when other slightly jumped.

He recognized him!

Kagami’s lips formed a weird-looking smile as he followed Aomine in his office. Once the door closed behind him, Kagami took off his glasses and cap.

“So, I was expecting to see you anytime soon, Kagami Taiga. Or should I call you Tiger?” Aomine’s smirk was back in full force and it made him look even sexier. Kagami gulped the saliva which pooled in his mouth and tried to make his brain work.

“Huh? Why’s that?” You can call him daddy if you want, pretty boy-

Aomine laughed at Kagami’s confused face “Because everyone knows that you’re shitty at flying and especially now, after _that_ incident-”

Kagami blushed and held up a hand, mumbling “Please, don’t.”

Aomine barked out a louder laugh and Kagami turned some shades redder. Aomine approached him and grabbed by shoulder “No worries, Tiger, you’ll learn to fly in three days.” Kagami’s eyes widened, but then rolled when Aomine continued “After all, you got the best flier as your teacher.”

* * *

 

First time he’d seen Aomine flying was mesmerizing to the point of him gaping like an idiot.

His elegant movements in that afternoon sky was a sight to see, it made Kagami unconsciously raise himself off earth’s surface and towards the beautiful creature in the skies. Just when he’d see Aomine change his speed or turning abruptly to avoid a building, he followed him, not paying attention at anything but the man in front of him.

Their chasing game was finished soon though, when Aomine landed on his feet just in front of the academy. He turned around and laughed out loud “Man, the fuck is wrong with you? You can fly just fine!”

Kagami blushed and looked down, murmuring under his breath “It was because I followed you.”

“Hah? What did you say?”

“N-nothing!”

“Aw, Tiger.” Aomine smirked, clearly amused “I heard that.”

“Then why the hell you’re asking!” Kagami was red just as his hair at this point.

Aomine shrugged “Because you’re fun to mess with.”

Kagami internally groaned. Having an asshole as a major crush wasn’t one of his plans, he just wanted to fly properly and not crush something or someone – which happened already before – by himself.

* * *

 

They had some other lessons in which Kagami was a fast learning student, so they finished the third day as Aomine predicted.

But as soon as he picked up his job as a hero again – yeah, they allowed him to, because he had a written proof he’d finished flying courses – everything just went back to old days when he scared pigeons. And now he was sitting on a building’s roof, with the goddamned _scared_ pigeons on his head. He groaned and shooed away the annoying creatures.

He realized by now that without Aomine by his side, he wouldn’t be able to fly as he did when he was and that he was fucked up so badly.

* * *

 

Kagami had just saved ten people from being crushed by some piece of a building he didn’t know the reasons of collapsing of. However, he didn’t have to care about the building at the moment, because a kid got injured anyway. He heard the woman screaming and crying, holding her kid close to her chest. That was when Kagami observed the blood on kid’s clothes. He rushed and lifted the kid in his arms, ready to take him to the hospital as soon as possible. But then he fucking hesitated.

_‘Fuck, I’m not a good option for transportation!’_

What if he crashed into something again? It would be fine if he was alone, but not now.

Like a lightning, navy cut through the cloudy sky, and Kagami followed it, clutching the little trembling body to his chest and murmuring soothing words.

* * *

 

It was Aomine. Just Aomine was wearing a superhero costume this time, making Kagami almost drool.

They dropped the kid to the nearest hospital and when the doctors assured them the kid’s life wasn’t in danger, they sighed with relief and took a proper look of each other.

 “Good job, Tiger.” Aomine said wiping his brow off sweat.

“If you weren’t there…” Kagami started, looking down and biting his bottom lip to bit back a sob. If Aomine wasn’t here, he’d probably end up with the kid dying in his hands.

“If _you_ weren’t there, those people would most probably be dead. _You_ saved them. “ Aomine said, eyes full of emotion.

Kagami looked at him and sniffed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“I just beat the bad guy.” Aomine shrugged slightly.

“So… you’re a hero.” Kagami stated, wiping at his eyes and smiling softly.

“Yeah, but no one really knows that’s me.”

“Well, I know.” Kagami met deep blue eyes which were staring at him behind a mask.

Aomine’s lips curled up in an evil smirk “Well, I just have to make you shut your mouth.”

In a split second, Aomine’s lips were on his, kissing the life out of a confused and shocked Kagami, who passed out moments later.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "I’m only running on 5 redbulls and a coffee and woah dude didn’t mean to sleep on your lap the whole bus ride"

Aomine yawned and stretched in his seat. He didn’t sleep since – when was that again? Oh, yeah, two days ago. He’d been on stakeout two days in row, watching the suspect on their new case and keeping himself awake with Red Bull’s and coffee.

But luckily, Wakamatsu _the loser_ Kousuke took his place for stakeout, and he’s gonna stay much longer than Aomine did. Aomine snorted and rested his head on his hand, looking out of the bus window.

The bus was nearly empty due to the early hour, as he observed from the last seat. But that was quite right if you ask him, because people still slept at 4 AM.

He looked again at the streetlights the bus passed by and felt his eyelids getting heavier. Perhaps he had to drink one more coffee…

 

30 minutes later

 

Aomine stirred, smiled and snuggled in the soft yet hard- wait. He opened his eyes and stared.

There was this gorgeous creature which stared back at him and gently smiled. Did the bus crash into an accident and he died? Because this smiling ball of sunshine couldn’t be real.

“I see you’re awake.”

Oh. Oh, it can talk in human language.

Aomine jumped from other man’s lap and head-butted him in the process. Both men winced rubbing their foreheads.

“Fuck.” They both groaned and Aomine glanced back at the other guy who still cursed under his breath.

“Uh, hey,” Aomine smiled sheepishly “sorry, man. For this,” he pointed at the forehead “and for sleeping on y-your…” he stuttered, looking away. It was embarrassing, okay?

The redhead glared at him with a pout on those kissable lips “It’s fine, I guess. You didn’t do this on purpose.”

Aomine sighed. “Anyway, sorry.” he scratched the back of his head.

Navy eyes shifted from the front seat, which they found interesting until now, and glanced at that-

“Angel.”

Redhead’s smile was so radiant, plus what kind of background effect was that light which surrounded him? Oh, right. It was the sunrise.

Split eyebrows drew together in a frown.

“What did you say?” the angel asked.

“Nothing.” Aomine said waving a hand in front of him but still gaping “Nothing.” he repeated.

The cute-shaped eyebrows went back to their position and the man huffed “I surely heard something…” then he got up “Anyway, it’s the last stop. Let’s go before the driver kicks us out.” and started getting out of the bus. He stopped and raised his head to meet Aomine’s still sleepy eyes “You coming?”

In a second, Aomine was up and striding towards the exit, following the chuckling redhead out.

Once they were out, the bus drove away, leaving the men at the bus stop. The redhead stretched and let out a yawn. Then his stomach grumbled and he scratched his belly, his shoulders slumping.

“Oh, man, I’m starving. Let’s get something for breakfast.”

Aomine blinked once, twice. Then he pointed at himself “Me?”

The redhead laughed with joy “Obviously you. There’s no one here beside us.” then he smirked “You’re paying by the way.”

“What? Why?” Aomine asked frowning. This guy went ahead of himself with that. Or perhaps not.

“Oh, come on, man! You just used my lap as a pillow, snuggled into my crotch and drooled on my jeans! I deserve at least a proper freaking breakfast!”

“Uh… okay.” Aomine’s face reddened a bit and he coughed to hide it “Sorry.”

“Better feed me.” the man grinned “Burgers?”

Aomine grinned back “Burgers.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "oh hey stranger wHY ARE YOU IN MY CAR"

Kagami had a bad day. He just got fired and his asshole of ex-boss told him to pack his stuff and get out of the office. He wanted to punch the bastard, but behaved just because the fucker didn’t deserve his fist against that disgusting face of his – thing which Kagami actually told him, making the old man practically rage. Kagami didn’t give a fuck though. He gathered his stuff into a box and left the goddamned office without a glance back. He’d find a better place, without corrupt pigs as bosses.

Grumbling under his breath, he went to his car. He put the box with his stuff beside himself on the front passenger seat and got in the car, starting the engine.

Then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, touching his neck.

Holy fucking Jesus Christ. He’d never screamed like that in his life.

His inhuman screams startled this thing which touched him moments ago and it groaned “Shut the fuck up, my head will explode.”

But Kagami didn’t hear that. Kagami was busy shitting himself and screaming his lungs out, kicking and punching the invisible enemy (actually the air). He jumped out of the car cursing out loudly.

His heart was beating wildly and Kagami thought he’s going to die then and there and the cause of it will be a heart attack. He clutched his shirt and tried to calm down. _‘Whatever it was, it’s still in the car. Get the hell out of it, evil spirit!’_

After a minute, he calmed a bit and with trembling hands reached the door of the backseat. He exhaled before swinging it open and seeing- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

There was a dude sleeping on his backseat, and mumbling something in his sleep while sucking on his thumb… The ridiculousness of this situation punched him hard in the guts. He felt like throwing up.

“Wake the hell up and get out freaking now, asshole!” Kagami screamed in his ear and started dragging him out.

The stranger’s eyes shot open and glared into his “Shut up and drive, I need to get home.” His breath reeked of alcohol. The dude was shit-faced completely.

Okay, this was a new one. Kagami let go of the drunken idiot and ran a hand on his face. He could deal with it. Come on, Taiga, you didn’t punch your boss earlier, you can be calm. Breathe, just breathe.

He looked again at the shit-faced dude, it was his new name – evil spirit evolution, goddamn – and spoke as calm as that could get “Man, you’re drunk.“ he pointed at the shit-faced dude, “This is my car.” he pointed at himself and then at the car, in hope that his drunk mind will get what he was talking about – that only if he didn’t piss his brains out yet – “And I want you out of it, please.”

The shit-faced dude scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows – a cute face if you’d ask Kagami, but to hell with his gay filters – saying “So, this isn’t a taxi?”

“Obviously not! Why the hell you thought so?” Kagami yelled and the dude winced covering his ears.

“Your speakers are too loud, switch off the volume, for God’s sake.” he said rubbing his forehead “Your car is fucking yellow, did you notice that by any chance?”

It seemed like the shit-faced dude wasn’t _that_ shit-faced anymore. He sobered up a bit, but still not enough to walk on his own. Kagami noticed that when the man wanted to get out of the car, stumbled on nothing and fell back on the seat, groaning at the impact.

Blue eyes looked up at him in a pleading way “Man, get me home, please.”

Kagami considered it a moment. He wasn’t that cruel to leave this poor soul to die here.

“Okay-”

“It would be a shame if such a handsome man as me died somewhere on these streets.” he grinned at Kagami.

“…” Kagami looked blankly at him. “I changed my mind, get the fuck out!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "This is my phone?? what do you mean this is yours, see it has a picture of my cat- oh this is not my phone"

Kagami was running. Running like his life depended on it. Actually it partially depended, because if he didn’t get on time for the job interview, he would be jobless for another week and this perspective didn’t settle well with his wallet which got thinner by every passing day.

But there he was, running late for the interview. He quickly turned the corner and ran into the station, praying to all the gods in his mind, pleading them silently for the train to be still there. And it was.

He ran into it practically before the doors closed and when the train moved, he finally sighed with relief.

Kagami turned around and saw a man bent, his hands nearly touching the train floor. The Hottie – how Kagami dubbed him later – got into a standing position, cursing at the redhead “Watch your ass, dumbass! I nearly dropped it!”

Kagami didn’t quite get what he was being yelled at for or what the dude nearly dropped until he saw a very familiar thing in Hottie’s hands. Red orbs widened and he smiled at the stranger, grabbing his hands and shaking them vigorously.

“Thanks, dude. You saved my phone, I owe you one.” he said smiling and went to grab the said phone back, but then his brows furrowed as Hottie didn’t want to let go of it.

“What the hell, dude? Stop robbing me, you asshat! Let go of my phone!” Hottie snarled at him.

“Your phone? This is my phone, asshole! You’re the one robbing me here!” Kagami growled back.

They wrestled back and forth for more than five minutes until Kagami finally snatched the phone out of Hottie’s grasp and smirked triumphantly.

“How it comes this is your phone? Look, it has my cat’s photo as a wallpaper.” Kagami said flashing the screen in front of Hottie’s eyes which were unimpressed and even rolled. Wait. What was wrong with this guy? What was with that reaction? He just got caught at a robbing attempt!

Kagami turned the phone and looked at it. Red orbs widened in shock. There was a pair of boobs as wallpaper, no trace of his pretty little cute baby panther. A blush went across his face as he accidently unlocked the screen and saw an ass on wallpaper picture, a man’s ass.

Hottie eyed him and snatched his phone back, mumbling “What? I like both. Got a problem with it?”

No, he got no problems, sweetie. Okay, there may be actually a problem. And it was in his pants.

“No-no-no!” Kagami waved a hand in front of him way too nervously and was completely red. “I’m sorry, I mistook things.” Then he searched his pockets for his phone – why he didn’t do that earlier – and showed that he had a similar phone to Hottie’s.

The man grabbed Kagami’s phone and took a look at it, snorting while looking at the phone screen “Seriously? Your cat?”

“Yes, I told you.” Kagami huffed, clearly annoyed and got back his phone.

Hottie smirked and yes, it was gorgeous as the rest of him. Well, except the asshole attitude.

“Would you like to have another panther on your phone?” his navy eyes narrowed and lips quirked in a wider smirk. “Because I wouldn’t mind to replace these with yours.” he said showing Kagami his wallpapers again.

Kagami swallowed. Wait. Was Hottie flirting with him? No way-

“Tiger?” escaped Hottie’s lips in that way too sinful voice.

“Huh?” Kagami licked his lips nervously and blinked at the man, his eyes focused on other’s lips.

“Well, well, well.” Hottie suddenly got out of his personal space and pocketed his phone. “Call me later, Tiger.” and with that he was gone once the train stopped.

“How he knew about Panther and Tiger?” Kagami grumbled under his breath, but then smiled when he remembered that he had the information on his phone. Hottie was a sneaky bastard.

He snorted and took a look at his phone again to check the time, but he completely forgot about anything when a new contact appeared on his screen. It was saying _Aomine Daiki_.

And suddenly Hottie got a name and personality in Kagami’s mind.

_Aomine Daiki._


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "You just spilt coffee all over my pants and now trying to wipe it off in front of all these people"

Kagami got this part-time job just yesterday and already wasn’t sure if he was good enough for it. By good enough he actually means no broken cups or glasses, no plates scattered all over floor and no angry boss yelling at him. He already lost half of his salary in one day, he didn’t want to lose another half.

Kagami let out a deep sigh as he put his elbow in the counter, eyeing the customers with a bored expression.

The doors opened and a tall man entered the café, his deep blue hair and clothes damp from the rain. Probably he had no umbrella. Kagami watched the man walking to a table and taking a seat. He gulped when the tanned beauty pushed his hair back, revealing thin, elegant eyebrows and a pair of navy eyes, which stared at him intensely – oops.

Kagami smiled sheepishly as he rushed over to the guy’s table to take his order.

“A coffee, please. Black, no sugar.” the man said when Kagami stood beside his table.

“Yes, sir. Wait a moment.” the redhead said and walked away to get this guy his coffee, which he probably really needed. He loosened his uniform tie a bit, it was kind of hard to breathe.

 _‘I think I’ll get him a towel too…’_ Kagami thought while waiting for the coffee to be prepared.

He got a small towel and slung it over his left hand as he took the tray with the coffee in his right one.

 _‘Okay, I can do this.’_ he thought to himself and tried to walk as calmly as he was capable of.

You know, he walked just fine, almost put the goddamned cup on the table. It wasn’t his fault that the customer from the nearest table got up too fast and bumped his shoulder. It wasn’t his fault that the lap of the gorgeous tanned, already drenched, man was now covered in hot coffee.

Probably the guy was going to be impotent now, thanks to you, Taiga. Good job, pal.

The guy hissed and jumped from his seat, but Kagami was faster. He pushed the guy back to his chair, grabbed a glass of water from the next table and poured it on man’s pants. Oh, gosh, just how much these pants and the skin underneath them had to suffer?

Then Kagami was practically on his knees in front of the sitting guy, drying his lap with the towel he had in his other hand. He was too damn busy drying and apologizing that he didn’t observe the people around them glaring his way. A cough made him look up in those beautiful navy eyes. Man’s lips quirked into a smirk as he looked down to Kagami’s confused face.

“As much as I like you standing on your knees between my legs,” he squinted, looking at redhead’s nameplate “Kagami, but I’m not that kinky to do it in public.”

Kagami’s face visibly paled; then he jumped to his feet, got red as his hair and stormed into the kitchen, throwing the towel into bastard’s face.

His boss was fuming and yelling at him, even the customers were able to hear. Kagami had enough of this shit. In an half of hour, he had his resignation letter, uniform and money thrown in his boss’ face. He gave him a middle finger as he exited the café.

He straightened his clothes and opened his umbrella, ready to go home, when he bumped into someone who had familiar looking coffee-stained pants. He looked up only to see the guy, he earlier smacked in the face with the towel, smiling sheepishly at him.

“What?” Kagami growled under his breath “I already apologized.”

“Oh, Kagami, I don’t want your apologies.” the man smirked as he looked in those crimson eyes “I wan’t you –”

Kagami blushed. Was this guy hitting on him? Seriously? After what Kagami did? He almost made the guy impotent! He groaned internally.

“– between my legs, but doing something else, more entertaining.” the man continued, wiggling his thin eyebrows suggestively.

Kagami’s face got a blank expression as he walked away, thinking that probably he’d better spill another cup of hot coffee over this bastard’s lap. Or even better – his dick.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "My kid hit you in the back of your head with their toy and blamed it on me"
> 
> It's KagaAo, yeah.

Aomine’s car was at repair so he had to take the bus. He didn’t mind public transport or something, and it would be totally fine if he was here by himself, but having a four years old kid, who wouldn’t shut up for a damn second and wriggling non-stop on his lap, made this bus ride hellish. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Hikari more than anything in the whole world. She was his princess and his queen. Her smile was like sunshine itself and her name suited this little angel with those chubby rosy cheeks.

 

He sighed and smiled at his daughter, fixing her back in his lap so she won’t fall. Hikari was busy playing and talking to her doll as her father gently stroked her head. He didn’t quite get what the hell made her shriek and jump in his lap so high, but the next thing he saw was that her doll was sent flying into someone’s head across the bus.

 

_‘Damn, princess, you’re gonna rock at three pointers._ ’ Aomine thought while Hikari started giggling. _‘Oh, right. Fuck.’_

 

The person turned around and a pair of ruby, annoyed eyes looked at them. The guy was kind of scary, but Hikari didn’t even flinch. The redhead lifted up the doll and his features visibly softened as he walked up to their seat. He smiled wide at Hikari, handing the doll to the little girl who stared at him with curiosity. It felt kind of awkward, as usually, kids would start crying or run away when they saw him.

 

“Here, little princess.” the guy said still smiling.

 

Aomine’s mind went blank. This guy was hot as hell, his voice was thousand percent illegal and did he call Hikari “princess”?

 

“Umm,” the girl fidgeted while taking the doll “thank you, mister!” she smiled at him, blushing.

 

What the hell? Why was his tomboyish Hikari blushing like a maiden here???

 

“Papa, you should be more careful with your belongings.” Hikari said and placed the doll, _her_ fucking doll, on Aomine’s lap, pretending it wasn’t hers.

 

What the heck. Little-!

 

Aomine turned different shades of red per every passing second and looked hesitantly at the hot stranger. The redhead seemed to be so freaking amused, he barely could contain his laughter. He was giggling. Bastard.

 

Aomine huffed, clearly annoyed, a pout forming on his lips as he looked away. This was the last drop apparently. The redhead barked a laugh and it sounded so beautiful for Aomine and Hikari’s ears, that his lips quirked up involuntarily and the girl started giggling too.

 

The redhead leaned at Hikari and whispered, but Aomine was able to hear him anyway “I like the way you think, miss.” he winked and Aomine almost had a heart attack “So, your dad plays with dolls?”

 

“Yeah!” Hikari beamed “Papa plays with handcuffs too, at his work!”

 

Aomine visibly paled _‘What the fuck, princess? Now he’s gonna think I work at a sex shop or hell knows where!’_

 

The redhead whistled and looked in his navy eyes “Handcuffs, you say? Hmm.” His eyes narrowed and did he just smirk? _‘Oh fuck, why are you so sexy and the hell is wrong with your eyebrows, hottie?’_

 

Aomine swallowed his tongue probably as he couldn’t get a single word out of his throat. But who needs to talk when you have this little chubby broken TV set which didn’t shut up as many times as you try to make it to?

 

“And batons! And…and… and guns!” Hikari said, her eyes shining.

 

“Ohohoho. That’s great, princess. Your dad must be cool.” the redhead said and smiled up at Aomine, making him blush more.

 

“Yeah, he is! I love papa!” Hikari beamed and hugged her father’s waist. Aomine felt his insides being crushed.

 

“Now, now, princess. Let your papa breathe.” Aomine finally found his voice and why the redhead looked at him like he was some delicious dish? Did he just lick his lips? Did he?

 

“Sorry, man,” Aomine said while ruffling Hikari’s blue hair “for the doll thrown at your head, I mean.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay.” the hot stranger smiled sheepishly at him “Besides, I got here some interesting information about you , – “

 

Aomine groaned internally. He wasn’t a worker at a sex shop, alright? He wasn’t into BDSM either – okay, maybe a tiny tiny bit.

 

“ – officer Aomine.” the redhead finished his sentence and Aomine narrowed his eyes dangerously at him while holding Hikari closer to his chest. The girl looked up at him with curiosity.

 

“Who are you?” Aomine growled. They were in a bus, so maybe the guy wasn’t that crazy to pull something out right here, but who really knows.

 

The redhead laughed again and it was kind of creepy for Aomine “Don’t worry, mother-hen. I’m an agent.” Then the man went rummaging through his pockets and slowly took out a badge. “Look there, FBI.”

 

Aomine squinted at it and let out a sigh “Kagami, you sounded like a creep, seriously.”

 

Kagami blinked and smirked smugly “Oh, did I?”

 

“Creepy tiger! Creepy tiger!” Hikari laughed, pointing at the redhead.

 

Kagami blinked again, surprised “Oh, you can read English, princess?”

 

“Yup! Papa taught me!”

 

“Such an awesome dad you have there.” Kagami looked directly in his eyes when he said it and Aomine gulped.

 

Hikari giggled and hugged her dad again, totally oblivious to the rising tension between the two men.

 

Aomine cleared his throat and asked “Anyway, agent Kagami, how can I help you? It must be something important if you followed me here.”

 

“I wasn’t exactly following you, ” Kagami corrected “but, yeah, it’s important.”

 

Aomine prepared himself for whatever blow Kagami could send his way. Was it something about their new case?

 

Kagami scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away. Aomine grew suspicious.

 

“I’ve been dying to ask this hot police officer from our last crime scene out for a dinner or something...”

 

Aomine frowned. What the hell, dude? Who cares about what you’ve wanted to do?

 

Oh. Oh shit. Is he talking about Aomine by any chance?

 

Probably yes.

 

Fucking hell.

 

“So, what the police officer thinks about it?” Kagami looked at him, serious like a statue. The hell happened to his eyebrows anyway? And why was Aomine thinking about those at the moment? Oh gods. It’s happening! Get your head out of your ass, Aomine!

 

“Uh, y-yeah, su-” Aomine stuttered.

 

“Sure thing he goes!” Hikari answered for him and slapped her dad’s thigh “But tiger pays! And Hikari wants a big portion of fries!” the little angel grinned leaving both men stunned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Werecats AU. kagami and Aomine are both pets of the cute couple kuroko & momoi. Everything is perfectly fine until kagami's found some catnip that make him a hot moaning mess and can only have Aomine help him"
> 
> Warning: lame attempt at porn
> 
> A/N: I started tagging stuffs, yeah.

“You two!” the pink haired woman shouted “Stop fighting right now!”

She was currently trying to separate the two fighting cats, which seemed to ignore her. She puffed, clearly annoyed.

“Tetsu-kun! Dai-chan and Tai-chan are doing it again!”

The light blue haired male’s head popped from the kitchen and he sighed at the desperate look in those pink eyes.

“Daiki-kun, Taiga-kun.” he spoke calmly and the cats stopped, looking at him. The position they were in was hilarious though. The black, panther-like one was halfway through biting an orange-ish ear and the other, striped, tiger-like one was chewing on a black tail.

He smiled and walked up to them, separating and petting their heads gently. The woman pouted.

“How you do that, Tetsu-kun? They’re not listening to me even a bit.”

As if feeling her sadness, both of the cats jumped in her lap and rubbed their heads on her belly. They exchanged looks and sparks flew again as they started paw-fighting and hissing at each other right in woman’s lap.

She groaned and smacked the back of their heads. The man laughed and took the cats from her, each in different hand. Daiki and Taiga kept growling and hissing at each other while Kuroko carried them. As they wriggled and tried to hit the other, they accidently punched Kuroko’s cheeks at the same time.

Kuroko was usually calm, composed, with that blank look on his face… but now, his aura was one of a murderer. He smiled creepily at the cats which gulped in unison.

Still holding them, Kuroko went to the basement and put them down. Looking back, he kept his murderous look at them while saying calmly “If you don’t get along in two hours when I’m back, you both can say goodbye to your toys.” And with that he walked out, locking the door behind.

He sighed, rubbing his cheeks. Momoi watched him, concerned “Does it hurt, Tetsu-kun?”

“Not that much, Satsuki-san. Now, let’s have our tea, and let the two idiots solve their problems.”

She nodded and hugged her boyfriend.

 

“Aho!” Taiga hissed at the black cat across the room. “Why do you always have to be mean to me? Because of you, my precious basketball…”

“Hah? Now that’s my fault? Stop annoying the hell out of me and I’ll think about it!” Daiki shouted back.

“It’s your fault!” Taiga growled and walked away, tucking himself between a cupboard and the wall.

Daiki tsked and went to the small armchair, plopping his small body on it. He huffed annoyed under his breath for the next half of hour. Some weird noises followed and the black cat scrunched his nose.

“Fuck.” a panting voice said in human language and Daiki’s ears perked up.

“Baka?” he tried, carefully stepping on the floor and walking in the direction of the sound.

“Ah! Aho, don’t come anywhere near! Fucking shit!” Taiga cursed and Daiki walked faster, clearly worried. He may hate the baka, but not to such extent. What if Taiga injured himself?

Navy eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Taiga was in his human form, on his knees, face flushed and with something wet and hard between his shaking legs.

His body reacted immediately, shifting from his cat form to human one. Needless to say, they were completely naked in this form.

Taiga looked up at him, eyes hazy “Daiki… ” he mewled lowly, making panther’s dick twitch “I think I sniffed something I shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Daiki murmured and hovered over him, locking their eyes “But you aren’t going to complain later, right?” He licked his lips and Taiga followed that tongue, gulping.

“No,” Taiga replied and arched his back as his body reacted strangely “just give it to me. Please.” He moaned again and rubbed his bare chest on Daiki’s. Panther’s body jerked and with a low growl, he captured those lips in a bruising kiss, full of teeth and tongue.

Taiga kept making erotic sounds and face, turning him on more and more by every passing second. Daiki licked at his neck, chest, giving too much attention to Taiga’s nipples, sucking and biting greedily. Taiga grabbed his hair and pulled harshly, bringing his head back and kissed him hungrily, while his hands gripped his shoulder blades, smashing their bodies together.

It was wild. The predators in them woke up, making a mess out of their sexual intercourse. Taiga spread his legs wide and wrapped them around Daiki’s middle, grinding their erections together at an equally wild pace. Daiki probed Taiga’s entrance and grinned down at the other.

“Oh, so you had some fun by yourself here?”

Taiga threw a heated gaze at him through his long lashes, which with his flushed face and bruised lips, made a really hot sight. Daiki realized just how beautiful Taiga was.

“Shut up…. Ah!” Taiga said and gasped when Daiki gripped the base of his tail, lifting it up.

“Good, that’s good.” Daiki murmured and bit on Taiga’s ear. “I’m not able to hold back anyway.”

With that, Daiki spread his buttocks and entered him in one, swift motion. Taiga’s back arched instantly and he gasped for air. Daiki started moving back and forth, groaning at the tightness of tiger’s insides. It sucked him greedily inside, deeper and he went harder, faster, listening pleased to Taiga’s shouts and moans. Claws scratched his skin as Taiga desperately clung onto him.

Suddenly, Taiga’s face contorted in pure bliss as he moaned loudly Daiki’s name, spilling himself between their flushed bodies.

“Tai- fuck.” Daiki cursed and kept slamming into him before orgasming as well. They stood like that for some minutes, catching their wild breath. Daiki looked down at Taiga and licked a trail of sweat from tiger’s face. Taiga giggled, shoving him off.

He smiled at Daiki “Now, back to being an arrogant asshole as you always are.”

“You know,” Daiki brushed a strand of crimson hair from Taiga’s sweaty forehead “I think I’m gonna like you if we’re going to do _this_ more often.”

Taiga blushed and pushed Daiki as that hovered over him again.

“Aho…” he mumbled looking away.

Daiki smirked and pulled Taiga into a wet kiss, biting and sucking his already bruised lips.

 

When Kuroko and Momoi went down to check if their cats didn’t kill each other, they found both of them snuggled into each other. A black paw over a striped ass made the couple burst into a round of giggles.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY KAGAAO DAY! ~~It's already 5th there :D~~  
>  Sorry if it's lame... but! I just had to write something, even if it's just a small thing. Anyway, hope you like it and don't forget to feed me with your comments, meow~ (=｀ω´=)
> 
> Maybe you would like a little warning, so yeah! It's a "bit" of KagaAo smut in there. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Based on: “We’re coaches on opposing teams and we should hate each other, but…” AU by gettingaphdinlarry via dailyau on tumblr

“Coach Aomine.” Kagami approached his ‘colleague’ and offered his hand for a handshake.

 

Blue eyes glared at him and Aomine hissed under his breath, giving Kagami his hand to shake while putting on a forced smile “Coach Kagami.”

 

The redhead smiled one of his blinding smiles as he firmly shook Aomine’s hand “Let’s do our best today.”

 

Aomine smirked at that while shaking his head disapprovingly “It’s not like we’re going to rule the court today, idiot.” He said, but there was no bite in his words, actually he snorted.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Kagami mirrored his smirk. “Though I’d still kick your ass and you know that very well, Daiki.”

 

Aomine dramatically gasped and made a hurt expression “How dare you speak like that to the ace of Generation of Miracles?”

 

Both of their teams eyed them and groaned in background as both men started giggling. Everyone on their respective teams knew that their coaches were like best buddies, despite the fact they still acted like they hate each other sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

The game went pretty smooth, both teams doing their best. Aomine and Kagami were doing their best too, in their own way, guiding and helping their boys out like coaches should do.

 

By the end, it wasn’t clear who will win, because both teams were at their limits, scoring points after points. Aomine nervously fidgeted on the bench, his eyes darting from the court to score board, to the clock and at the bench of the opposing team.

 

Kagami caught his eyes and winked at Aomine. Aomine’s mouth went dry. Then, the referee blew the whistle announcing the end of game. Blue eyes widened in shock as they stared at the score board. They lost.

 

The sour mood of his players moved onto him as he spoke after, in the locker room. He tried to cheer them up by telling he would double their training menu, so they’ll beat their opponents’ asses at the Winter Cup, but apparently that only worsened their mood. He wasn’t good at dealing with emotions anyway, so whatever.

 

When the last player left the room, Aomine dumped himself on a bench and leaned onto a locker, closing his eyes and exhaling loudly. He had to try better at comforting his boys, but no one particularly cared, because they told him that it was simply out of his character to pat them on back. If anything, they were shocked and grossed out when he did so once, so it was definitely better to keep his usual asshole image, yeah.

 

He sighed again and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Obviously, he head-butted the other person.  Curses left Kagami’s lips as that rubbed his sore forehead.

 

“Ahomine, you’re dead!” Kagami hissed.

 

“What the hell, dude?” Aomine growled back. “Don’t sneak up on people. That’s what you get, asshole.”

 

Kagami seemed to battle against the thought to continue yelling at Aomine or not, and apparently whatever he was thinking about at the very moment won. “Hey,” he took Aomine’s face between his hands and leaned to purr into a tanned ear “you didn’t forget about our little bet, did you?”

 

The way Aomine shivered under his touch told him that no, he didn’t forget even bit of it.

 

“Yeah,” Aomine murmured quietly “I remember.” He took Kagami’s face in his hands and they stared in each other’s eyes for a while, holding gently onto other’s face. Aomine grinned and took Kagami by surprise when he pressed his soft wet lips on Kagami’s, but that quickly recovered and started to devour hungrily Aomine’s mouth. Not like he was going to complain anyway.

 

They parted to breath and Aomine whispered, his voice a bit hoarse and still panting “But, I want to do it how I like.”

 

Kagami’s hands snaked around his waist as that smirked smugly “Oh. So you’re gonna ride me, babe?”

 

Aomine snorted and murmured seductively, pressing their chests together and digging his fingers in Kagami’s shoulder blades. “Just you wait until we’re home, Taiga.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine felt hot and tight, and his face – gods, his face – twisted in pure bliss as he rode Kagami out. Kagami was practically banned from touching as his hands were handcuffed to the bedpost, but at least he was able to see and feel Aomine touching him, kissing him, hearing Aomine moaning his name in that sinful voice of his. He didn’t stay still obviously, trying to meet Aomine’s moving hips with his powerful thrusts as his mouth kept spouting sweet words and praises about how good it felt and how beautiful Aomine was. Aomine seemed to enjoy everything of what they were doing – what Taiga was doing.

 

Kagami forced his wrists and the metallic sound echoed in the room mixing with wet, squelching sounds, sounds of skin slapping against skin and their heated moans.

 

“Take these off.” he grunted and Aomine made a disapproving noise. “Release me, Daiki.” he said way more gentler and added “I want to hold you.”

 

Aomine nodded and took his handcuffs off, and was immediately manhandled on his back, hitting the bed with a bit more force than needed, not like he minded though. Kagami’s lips were on his as the redhead kissed him hard. Kagami thrusted fast and deep while his mouth was still on Aomine’s and enjoyed how every sound that made was swallowed and reverberated through him going directly to his dick, which was about to burst any moment.

 

Aomine’s hands gripped at Kagami’s back as the redhead kept slamming into him, knocking the air out of his lungs every time. He didn’t even have time to touch his own dick, because there he was, cumming hard by just having Kagami’s dick shoved up his ass, but he surely wasn’t going to complain. Aomine relaxed his tense body after he felt Kagami filling him up with his cum. He was sore, but damn satiated. And the way Kagami kissed and snuggled into him after a wild round of sex was the cherry on the top.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine sighed happily, brushing a red strand out of Kagami’s face and leaned to peck his tiger on the parted lips as that snored in his sleep.

 

If their teams knew what was on stake when they played against each other, they would be more grossed out about it than of a nice Aomine, seriously.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Models AU

Kagami entered the fancy building which was supposed to be the meeting point with Kuroko. He told Kagami he had some business to take care of before going to play ball with him.

Kagami was really surprised to hear that Kuroko became a photographer. Maybe it was slightly – very much – influenced by their friend, Kise, who was a model since high school years. As much as Kuroko denied it, he liked to take photos of Kise. Kagami wondered if these two finally started dating after years of pinning. He sighed at the thought.

While making his way to the studio Kuroko mentioned in his message that morning, Kagami couldn’t help but stare in awe at all of those beautiful people in other studios he passed by.

He frowned looking at himself. Perhaps he could try at least to look better, because a pair of loose jeans, a large t-shirt, a messy hairstyle and a pair of glasses didn’t make him look exactly attractive. He was sure these people were pretty popular because of their looks, not like him, who had problems with finding a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, he wasn’t really picky.

Kagami’s shoulders slumped as he approached the right door _. ‘I want to get out of here faster… I feel like a snowman in the middle of summer.’_ he sighed and put his hand on the doorknob, but the door swung open before he had the chance to open it by himself.

A short guy, with black hair and sharp, gray eyes stormed out, yelling in his phone, almost knocking Kagami down.

“He won’t come? What kind of sick joke is that?”

His grip on the phone became tighter, Kagami thought it would break. The man stomped away angrily, still talking on his phone, but as he walked, the voice wasn’t that loud anymore. Kagami sighed with relief that he didn’t have to hear yelling anymore, because he didn’t really want to be deaf anytime soon. Or never.

“Kagami-kun.” A new voice spoke behind him and he let out a not-so-manly yelp, jumping away.

He turned around only to find a pair of light blue eyes, staring at him blankly.

“Kuroko…” he gritted his teeth “how many times I told you to stop messing with me?!”

Kuroko giggled under his breath, trying to muffle the sounds with his hand.

“Don’t laugh, you bastard!” Kagami slightly blushed.

Kuroko waved a hand at him “Sorry, Kagami-kun, but you’re fun to mess with.” Kagami threw him a glare and he shook his head “Sorry. Come on, let’s enter the studio.”

Kuroko made his way inside and Kagami followed him, pouting. Kuroko showed him around for a while, then walked up to his chair and sighed tiredly.

“So, you’re saying that this Aomine guy is giving you a hard time?” Kagami asked, sitting on another chair beside him.

Kuroko faintly nodded “We had a photoshoot today, but as you can see, I have no model to take photos of.”

“What about Kise though?” Kagami asked. “I heard he works there as well.”

“We just finished his photoshoot and I doubt he would want to do someone else’s job. Oh there he is.”

“Kurokocchi!” The said blond practically jumped on Kuroko, hugging him tightly. “Were you busy talking with someone?” He eyed Kagami for a moment, his face incredulous as he tried “Kagamicchi?”

When Kagami nodded, Kise dramatically gasped, making those ruby eyes roll behind glasses “What happened to you?”

“I guess, I would better not respond to your question.”

“Kise-kun, calm down. As you can see, Kagami-kun is perfectly fine, despite the way he looks.”

“Yeah. Wait, what?” Kagami turned to Kuroko. That ignored him and continued talking with Kise, as if Kagami wasn’t the subject of their discussion.

“I know right? What happened to our little pretty boy, Kurokocchi!” Kise wiped a fake tear, talking like a mother about his son. Kagami shivered at the thought.

“Stop making fun of me, asshats! I don’t have enough time to put make up on every day, like you, Kise!”

Kise laughed at that “But still, Kagamicchi, you should do something about the way you look and I can give you some advices.” He winked making Kagami cringe. What was wrong with these two anyway?

“Okay. I’ll go to have lunch, since I worked so hard.” Kise smiled and kissed Kuroko’s cheek. “Bye, Kagamicchi! Was glad to see you!”

‘’Hmm, bye.” Kagami replied and turned to Kuroko, smiling smugly “So, you’re a thing?”

Kuroko looked up from the camera in his hands “Uh, yeah. From the second year of college.”

“What? That long? Why didn’t you tell me?” Kagami looked totally baffled.

“Well, I thought you won’t be interested.” Kuroko shrugged.

“Not interested? Me? The one who always tried to match you both up? Cruel little shit.” Kagami said, but there was no bite in his words, he was actually smiling.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Kuroko!” a voice called from the room entrance. They both turned around to see the man who yelled on his phone earlier, making his way in their direction. “He’s finally here! Prepare for the photoshoot.”

“Alright, Takao-kun.” Kuroko replied. Then he turned to Kagami “It looks like I got some work to do. Please, wait for me a bit longer.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Kagami said and shifted in his seat, getting into a more comfortable position, because something told him he would have to wait more than just a bit.

The next moment, the studio’s door swung open and a tall man entered. The more the man approached them, the more visible his stunning looks became for Kagami. Dark skin, long limbs, dark blue hair and a pair of striking eyes of the same color. This man took Kagami’s breath away, just that beautiful he was. Everything was perfect until Aomine didn’t throw his jacket on Kagami’s head and grumbled about how hard it was for him to come here today.

“Tetsu, did you really need me for this one? Couldn’t Kise do this too?” Aomine nonchalantly stuck his pinky in his ear as he talked.

“What the fuck, asshole?” Kagami growled gripping the jacket.

“Huh?” Aomine turned around and looked at him disinterested “And who are you?”

Kagami was about to put _his kind of make up_ on Aomine’s face and Kuroko thought it was the right time to step in “This is Kagami-kun, my friend. He waits for me. We planned a basketball game for later.”

As soon as the word “basketball” flew from Kuroko’s mouth, Aomine’s interest increased considerably. “I’m coming with you, then.” He smirked smugly “That isn’t a problem, right?”

“No, it’s fine with us. Right, Kagami-kun? I think I’ll ask Kise-kun to join us as well.”

A vein pulsed on Kagami’s temple as he replied “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Aomine completely ignored Kagami for the rest of their little talk and the redhead was perfectly okay with that, because even if Aomine was sexy as hell, his personality was shitty, as well as his attitude towards work.

* * *

 

“Aomine-kun, you’re looking too bored. Can you make other facial expressions?” Kuroko said for the nth time, rubbing his temples. Wow, Kagami was kind of stunned at this guy’s ability to make Kuroko annoyed.

“Hah? How can I make other expressions if I’m bored?” Aomine lazily drawled sitting on the chair next to Kagami’s.

_‘Oh, gods, cover your abs or I’ll lick them…’_ Kagami thought, staring at him shamelessly. Not like Aomine observed him though.

Kuroko sighed “This calls for drastic measures.” He said and walked up in front of Kagami. That smelled something fishy the moment Kuroko stopped. “Kagami-kun, I need your assistance. Please help us.”

Both Kagami and Aomine’s jaws dropped at that.

“What? Why me?” Kagami was shocked beyond limit.

“Yeah, why him? Don’t you see how this guy looks? Are you blind, Tetsu?” Aomine protested.

Something switched on in Kagami’s brain. That was undoubtedly looking like a challenge to him, and he never backed down from any. He stood up and flashed Kuroko an evil grin.

“I suddenly want to kick some modeling ass, so sure, Kuroko, I’ll help.”

Kuroko’s lips quirked up in a small smile as he nodded “Thank you, Kagami-kun. Takao-kun will help you with the clothes and… other things.”

The black haired dude from earlier came up to them and dragged Kagami to a changing room.

Meanwhile, Aomine grumpily sat there in silence as they waited for Kagami to return.

“Aomine-kun, I want you to pay attention to his face while I’m taking some photos, alright?” Kuroko said making Aomine narrow his eyes at the photographer.

“Are you actually trying to tell me that there is something that this” he gesticulated with his hand to emphasize his point “guy can teach me?” Aomine growled “Don’t make such jokes, Tetsu. It’s not funny.”

“Yeah, sure. I know. Just watch, okay?”

Aomine just hummed in response. Seriously, just what the hell was on Kuroko’s mind?

After ten long minutes, there was heard cursing and yelling in the hallway and in the next moment the studio’s door opened only to show how Takao was forcefully dragging someone into the room. It had to be Kagami, but this gorgeous, hot as fuck redhead couldn’t be…

“K-Kagami?!” Aomine’s eyes popped out and he almost landed on his ass right there, but thankfully he was already sitting.

Kagami was currently busy fighting Takao, because he didn’t need the shirt to be unbuttoned, he wasn’t going to show off his six pack – so he didn’t really pay attention, but the moment he realized that literally every person in that room stared at him like at some Greek statue, he wanted to run away. Kuroko didn’t let him though. His jabs were painful as ever.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, guiding him to the right place “I need you to be confident now. You look stunning and you must show it through your face. You know, be _seductive,_ if I may call it like that.”

_‘Stunning is an understatement, Tetsu…’_ Aomine thought, undressing Kagami with his gaze.

Kagami nodded dumbly and tried to shoo his blush away.

The moment Kagami started posing, smirking really _seductively_ at the camera, Aomine knew he was doomed. Was that guy, in glasses, with messy hairstyle and dressed up like he didn’t give a damn about how he looks, and this beautiful man in front of him the same person?  The fuck was wrong with the universe anyway?

He gulped when Kagami slumped on the chair next to him.

“Man, this is pretty exhausting. How can you do that for hours?” Kagami asked blinking repeatedly. Perhaps his eyes were still uncomfortable with the contacts. But damn, those eyes were just as beautiful as their owner.

Aomine felt the urge to look away for a bit “Nah, you can get used.”

“Aomine-kun, ” Kuroko spoke from his other side, making both of them yelp in surprise. Light blue eyes rolled “yeah, I know, sorry. Back to business. Did you understand what I meant earlier?”

Aomine seemed to think deeply over something before replying shortly “Yeah, got it. Let’s get done with this shit faster, I wanna play ball with this guy.”

Kagami threw him an incredulous look “What? Why?”

Aomine leaned into his personal space, his voice barely audible “I want to know if you meet the _boyfriend material_ requirements.” he said and blew on Kagami’s ear, making him flush and shiver. He had to admit that he liked the reaction. Then he turned and walked to Kuroko to finish his work.

Kagami stood there stunned for a moment, before realizing that Aomine was actually hitting on him.

“What the hell just happened?” he said to no one in particular.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "College AU In which kagami doesn't understand why he has to share a room whit the asshole-who's-also-a-very-fine-piece-of-ass-Aomine. So kagami spend his firsts months of college between killing his roommate or dragging him to bed to have some great sex. Obviously the second one wins"

It was only the first months, but Kagami already hated his college life. He actually wondered how he’ll get through the whole period of four years.

Classes were boring, not like he particularly paid attention to them, but the small amount of time he spent on studying, wasn’t nicely spent at all.

Their college didn’t have a basketball team, thing he didn’t expect, because come on, what college doesn’t have a basketball team? He wished he’d checked things beforehand, so he won’t have to suffer four years without the possibility to compete in the sport he loved. Gladly, there were some guys with whom he was able to play ball on weekends.

But the main thing which screwed his college student life was sharing a room with an asshole. Literally asshole. Aomine Daiki and his dirty laundry scattered all over their shared room were Kagami’s enemies.

Aomine was a lazy ass, a 100 level jerk, boss of all jerks, king of jerks, basketball god, and a very sexy, hot bastard. There were many things he was called with in Kagami’s head.

After two months of arguing, shouting insults and throwing dirty underwear – god, why – at each other’s faces, Kagami had enough.

“Stop nagging, Bakagami. Are you my mother or what?” Aomine lazily drawled, flipping through his porn magazine while Kagami picked some clothes – Aomine’s clothes, that is – from the floor.

“Can I spank you then?” Kagami said, glaring at him.

Aomine looked up from his magazine and smirked. No, this wasn’t good.

“Are you into that kind of stuff, huh?”

Kagami predicted this question, knew exactly what to expect from this idiot, but he had no idea how to respond to this. So, naturally, he kept silent and ignored him. But Aomine wanted to know. And if Aomine wants something, he won’t get off your head until he gets it.

“So, you are or not?” Aomine asked while standing up from his bed and following Kagami around like a puppy while that was cleaning their room.

“Kagami, you should tell me. I will accept you the way you are.” Aomine said in a dramatically serious tone and with the most serious face he was capable of. He looked stupid, if you’d ask Kagami.

“No, thanks.” Kagami rolled his eyes at the obvious mockery.

When Aomine’s serious mode doesn’t work, he switches to kid mode.

“Kagamiiii. Kagamiiii. Tell me. Come on, tell me.” Aomine whined, clinging onto Kagami’s back. What a fucking nerd.

“Fuck, no. Better use that energy for something useful, Ahomine.” Kagami growled and shoved Aomine aside. But Aomine didn’t plan to give up, no. He walked up to the pile of dirty clothes that Kagami picked until that moment and lifted it off floor with both hands.

Kagami watched him in terror.

“You better not…”

He better yes, apparently.

Aomine threw his hands up and clothes went flying around, making the room more of a mess than it was earlier.

Kagami wanted to cry. Kagami wanted to scream. Kagami wanted to kill.

He should have asked his friend who studied criminology if there was a way to get rid of a body and not get caught.

Kagami’s face darkened and Aomine gulped. He even considered running away for a moment, because of the scary aura around the redhead.

“Uh, Kagami, I’m sorry, okay? I’ll clean everything up, just calm down.” Aomine mumbled while Kagami silently approached him.

Then Kagami _smirked_.

“Sure thing you will clean this mess up.” Kagami said, getting closer “But first, weren’t you curious about what kind of sex I prefer?”

Ruby eyes sparkled dangerously making Aomine sweat. In a good way. He gulped again as Kagami leaned to whisper in his ear.

“Because I’m going to show you what I like all night long. So, prepare your sorry… dick.”

* * *

 

“God, Kagami, how are you that flexible?”

“You haven’t seen even half of my possibilities, so shut up and fuck me.”

“Uh, sure.”

_3 hours later_

“What?! You want more?”

“I told you, baby, all night long.”

“B-but my dick’s gonna fall off! And you won’t be able to walk tomorrow!”

“Hmm, sounds good for me, because I won’t have to clean the room. And you didn’t do much anyway, so stop complaining. It was me who jumped on you until now.”

“And it was godly, yes, but can you at least untie me now?”

“Okay. Wowowow-”

“Revenge time!”

“Heh, don’t be so full of yourself. Wait- ah!”

“Fuck. Keep it up with those sexy sounds. I’m hard again.”

“Aomine- god, wai- aaah!”

Kuroko pretended he didn’t hear this dialogue or any other compromising sounds from his neighbors’ room, but he was silently cheering on the other side of wall, because holy shit, **finally**.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Edo AU/ Samurai!Aomine and Geisha!Kagami

A beautiful kimono with silky red fabric, decorated with a golden pattern rested on his strong shoulders as he tightened the obi on his slim waist. He glanced at the mirror and touched its surface with his fingers. Long hair was now tied up, some strands left untouched at the sides of his head, nicely curling and resting on his shoulders. Lips crimson like blood, the color matching his kimono, hair and eyes, which lacked their usual playfulness.

Pursing his lips in a thin line, Taiga stood up from his position and threw a last glance to his reflection in the mirror before exiting the room and with light, unhurried steps made his way through the crowded corridors. There were some important guests that evening, that’s why the servants were practically running around with trays of food and bottles of sake.

A girl tripped and almost fell, but Taiga caught her skillfully mid-air with one hand and the tray with other one. She had such a terrified face when she tripped that Taiga couldn’t simply watch. Helping her to straighten herself and giving the saved food back, he continued walking, not paying much attention to the whispers which followed him like a curse.

“Is that a man?” the girl, probably a new servant asked, gaping after him.

“Shh, stupid. Taiga-san is the most beautiful geisha out there. Despite the fact he’s a man.” the other girl said, sighing happily.

“But I heard he never had private customers as other geishas. He’s like… our prideful maiden.” the third one added “I also heard that he was supposed to be a samurai, but his parents sold him when he was fourteen. Poor child.”

“Shut up and go work, you good-for-nothing gossips!” an older woman yelled at them and yelping, they rushed to do their tasks.

Meanwhile, Taiga was approaching the door to the large room he was already supposed to be in ten minutes ago, and sighed when he heard laughter from the other side. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. It was just another night when he had to entertain the customers. He wanted to throw up only when he imagined the drunken idiots who called themselves samurais. Taiga couldn’t accept it. He even wanted to become of them.

A smirk plastered on his lips as he opened his eyes and gently pushed the door open.

The room went silent in an instant, all eyes directed to him as he stepped inside. Taiga turned around to close the door, and keeping an extremely elegant posture, and more importantly, his head up, made his way through the lined up customers, who continued looking at him even when he stopped in front of his master, the owner, bowed slightly and sit by his side.

He felt eyes boring into him from all directions, but his face remained calm and his posture composed.

The owner, Kiyoshi, smiled his usual goofy smile and cleared his throat next to him.

“So, gentlemen, this is our diamond, Taiga. He’ll gladly keep us company this night.”

“Is that a man, Kiyoshi-san?” a man with glasses and fox-like features asked. Probably the leader of their group, Taiga thought.

“Yes… oh, is that a problem, Imayoshi-san?” Kiyoshi questioned, a bit worried if he insulted them by bringing Taiga here.

Taiga’s mouth twitched, the corner of his lips quirking slightly up. He wanted to laugh so badly, just for the sake of laughing. This was ridiculous. As his whole life, though.

“Oh, no.” Imayoshi waved a hand dismissively “I just wanted to make sure.”

Sure? Why is that? This made Taiga curious.

Eyes sparkled behind his glasses and his disgusting smirk widened “Because his chest is so flat.” he laughed and others laughed with him.

Taiga’s blood began to boil in his veins. His plump, red colored lips pursed into a thin line as he stuck his chin in the air and glared at these assholes who dared to call themselves samurais.

So what if he was a geisha? It wasn’t his life choice to begin with!

A second later though, his anger disappeared like it was never here. He understood it was simply not worth his attention. With a cold stare he scanned the faces of the drunken idiots.

Ruby eyes stopped on a pair of dark blue ones as their owner kept looking at him. Taiga narrowed his eyes as on the samurai’s lips appeared a devious smirk. He broke the eye-contact and glanced at the others.

“Aomine!” Imayoshi suddenly spoke up, making Taiga focus his attention on him.

“What is it?” a deep smooth, like silk voice answered and Taiga turned his head to the source. The man with deep blue – like depths of ocean – eyes, stood up and was glaring at Imayoshi.

“Come here and pour some sake for your captain.” Imayoshi patted the empty space at his right, his smile still on its place.

Kiyoshi, who sat on the left side, said “Oh, let Taiga serve you some.”

Taiga’s hands gripped the inside of the kimono’s sleeves tighter at the mention of his name.

Imayoshi shook his head and when Aomine sat by his side and filled the empty cup, he turned his eyes back to Taiga.

“I’d better watch what this man could do to entertain us.”

Taiga wanted to punch him in the face. For entertainment obviously.

Kiyoshi shifted on his spot and put a reassuring hand on Taiga’s shoulder and whispered a small “Please, Taiga.” in his ear, thing which calmed redhead’s spirits in a blink of eye. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Yeah, he just has to do his work, and show these bastards what he’s capable of.

“Yes, master.” he replied, opening his mouth to speak for the first time. His voice was anything but feminine and he was fully aware of that. Searching for their reaction, he was a bit disappointed to see Imayoshi nod in agreement. Then his eyes landed on the young samurai, Aomine, and he had to suppress a shiver. There was such an intensity in those blue, narrowed eyes, like Aomine was able to see through him. Taiga wanted to escape that gaze, so he stood up and walked to the space left for their performances.

He knew he had to turn around, but his heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

He had to concentrate, forget all the unnecessary things, to keep his emotions in check. Exhaling softly, Taiga turned gracefully around and began dancing, following the soft sounds of samisens his colleagues, fellow geishas were playing.

He was so absorbed in his performance that he didn’t notice when the noises around him died completely, only the rhythmic sound of his heart beating in his ears and the music were heard.

Taiga didn’t bother to look at their faces, because their reaction didn’t matter to him.

The music stopped and he stopped moving as well. The performance was over finally. He gracefully bowed and began walking back to his seat.

There was still silent in the room so he just had to check why. When he raised his head and looked around, the men started clapping and whistling, he didn’t believe his eyes and ears. A blush creeped up his face and neck. He was so flustered that he wanted to run away.

Hurrying to sit on his spot, Taiga tripped over an empty bottle of sake and almost fell face-first on floor. Almost. Tanned strong hands kept him in place just like he helped that girl earlier. Taiga gripped one of the hands on his waist and tried to regain his balance. He muttered an apology and looked up only to drown in those depths of ocean this man had as eyes.

He looked to the side, and felt his blush deepen. Taiga pried himself off the man, who let go of him slower than he was supposed to, and sat on his spot.

Aomine sat down as well, but not without looking at Taiga with eyes the redhead started to refuse to look into, because of the insane rhythm of his heart. Taiga avoided Aomine for the rest of evening.

When the majority of customers were either too drunk or already occupying other rooms, pounding into other geishas (it was their own choice, because Kiyoshi never obliged anyone to sell their bodies, that’s why Taiga was still a virgin and he was proud of it) Taiga excused himself, and Kiyoshi having a soft spot for him – seriously, he was like an older brother for Taiga – let him go to rest.

He left the room politely, like he was supposed to and began to walk more freely, briskly back to his room. He also loosened the obi round his waist and the kimono on his chest. Probably now his image contrasted with the one he had to keep for customers. Now he felt himself more like a man than woman. If only he didn’t have this long hair and make-up on his face…

Taiga stopped in his tracks as he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. He spun around fast but was immediately slammed into the nearest wall as a strong, hot body pressed against his. Taiga wasn’t weak himself – he trained, and not only with the fans – but this man was surely stronger. He opened his eyes and when he saw that it was Aomine, all the blood rushed to his face, but not because he felt embarrassed – he was angry.

“Let me go, you bastard!” he growled while trying to free himself from the samurai’s iron grip.

“Do I look that stupid?”

The question made Taiga stop and throw him a confused look. Blue eyes rolled.

“I mean, uh, who is stupid enough to let go of such a beauty?” Aomine smirked, invading more of Taiga’s personal space.

Taiga glared at him, yelping when a hand went under his kimono and took a leg, caressing it a bit before raising it off floor to hook around Aomine’s waist. Taiga lost his balance for the second time that evening. He gripped Aomine’s shoulder to not fall, biting his bottom lip in frustration. Unable to slap this jerk across the face, unable to escape those hands…

Just as Taiga let go of his abused lip, Aomine didn’t wait much and pressed his warm and wet lips against Taiga’s. Crimson eyes widened in shock. It was his first kiss! This asshole!

Aomine continued to caress Taiga’s leg and kiss passionately on the lips he wanted to taste the moment he firstly saw them. A small moan escaped those plump, delicious lips and Aomine didn’t let the chance slip. He plunged his tongue into that hot cavern, deepening the kiss. He felt Taiga relax under his touch and smirked triumphantly to himself. Taiga finally surrendered!

Or so he thought until he felt a cold blade pressed to his neck. When? And more importantly, how?

Aomine opened his eyes and watched how Taiga’s cheeks were colored in deep red, just like his hair and his beautiful eyes. Those eyes and the burning gaze in them made Aomine shiver. He slowly let go of Taiga and that straightened himself, still holding Aomine’s sword close to his neck. Then he smirked.

“You shouldn’t let your guard down so easily. Aomine.”

He made some steps backward and wiped at his lips, spreading the red lipstick on his cheek. Aomine swallowed. Taiga just became hotter in his eyes.

Making more steps backward, Taiga skillfully threw the sword and it flew near Aomine’s cheek, sticking into the opposing wooden wall. Then he turned around and walked away, throwing over his shoulder a look that was anything but hateful, promising even.

It was okay though. Aomine was a pretty patient man. He grinned and liked his lips, watching as Taiga’s figure was retreating. He still felt the heat of Taiga’s body lingering on his skin and his taste on his tongue.

Aomine felt like his patience just flew out of window. Grabbing his sword and putting it back in its sheath, he darted after Taiga. Maybe he will be lucky enough and won’t get his dick cut today.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi kids.
> 
> Based on: Angel/Demon AU

“Remind me,” Aomine said, leaning on the tree branch nonchalantly “what exactly are you doing here?” His deep blue eyes watched how the wings on the angel’s back slightly moved and he wondered if they were really as fluffy as they seemed to be. When the angel just raised a brow at his question, he groaned “I mean, what your sacred ass is doing here, Kagami?”

Kagami smiled at him “You know, I just _have_ to watch over your ass. That’s my duty.”

No, this wasn’t going anywhere, really. Aomine is a demon for fuck’s sake. How he’s supposed to do something evil if there’s this cute angel who just won’t leave him alone? Seriously, Aomine wanted nothing but to do his job, goddammit, and go back to hell, where his place literally is. Was it that hard to leave him alone for a moment?

Aomine rolled his eyes and outstretched one hand, his body still leaning on the branch. Kagami was sitting under the tree and was reading something, his wings big on his back. Aomine reached and brushed his fingers against the white feathers and felt Kagami shiver, before the angel jumped on his feet, his face flushed.

“Oh.” Aomine said, and then his surprised expression turned into a smug one “ _Oh_.” He repeated as a smirk plastered on his lips. He jumped from the tree and tried to approach Kagami. But Kagami wasn’t staying still as well. With each step Aomine made forward, Kagami made one backward.

This small chasing act ended when Kagami’s back hit a wall and now, the angel was trapped between a wall and a demon, who was deviously smiling and licking at his lips.

When Aomine was just a breath away from Kagami, he asked in a whispering tone “Are your wings that sensitive?” One hand was trapping Kagami, so he won’t be able to run away, and the other one went to brush the soft feathers. He felt Kagami suck a sharp breath in, his cheeks turning bright red just as his hair.

“Stop it, Ahomine.” Kagami panted. Even the tips of his ears were red. Aomine grinned triumphantly.

“Or what?” the demon purred into his ear, sin practically dripping from that voice.

“You… better… don’t know that.” Kagami said and tried to push at Aomine’s chest, which was positively naked. _Fuck_. Probably demons had no shame to walk around like that.

Aomine hummed appreciatively at the skin-to-skin contact, and it felt like where Kagami touched him burned.

Literally burned. What the hell.

Aomine jumped away and started rubbing at his abused skin. Kagami looked horrified at him.

“Sorry, Aomine, I didn’t mean to –” Kagami started rambling incoherently while his eyes avoided Aomine’s. The demon sighed and approached him again, cupping his face and making Kagami look at him again. There were tears in those ruby eyes.

“Shhh.” Aomine shushed him, wiping at his eyes. “I know.”

“But how –” Kagami gaped at him.

“Because your heart is too pure.” Aomine smirked and leaned, barely brushing his lips against Kagami’s cheek “Even when it comes to evil, you’re too pure to harm it. Your powers do it for you, though.”

“But why –”

“Because I want it, Kagami. I _want_ to touch you. And I’m doing what I want to do.”

At that Kagami blushed, trying to pry off Aomine’s hands and that got burned over and over with every touch of Kagami’s fingers on his skin.

“Let me go, you idiot!” Kagami yelled at him, tears running down his cheeks as he saw the damage on demon’s skin.

“No, I won’t!” Aomine yelled back, still holding onto Kagami’s face. He winced at the pain “Stop squirming and let me kiss you already!”

Kagami’s eyes went wide and he stopped moving. Aomine panted, his forehead was sweaty and his burned skin was already healing, but Kagami was sure it hurt a lot.

Then Aomine smiled. “That’s better.” He whispered and leaned to steal a kiss from this pure creature, whom he died to touch from the very moment he saw a glimpse of that crimson hair and eyes, which shone brighter than sun itself, from the very moment he saw that smile, soft and sincere, and more importantly, directed at him, a demon, someone he should hate.

Aomine wanted to stain him – it was his nature after all. But even after they parted, even with his lips swollen and cheeks red, Kagami was smiling at him. Kagami whispered his name. Kagami leaned to kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye kids.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by and written for mia-ng@tumblr ([Mia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miang99))
> 
> Based on: Kagami wear sexy Mrs. Santa dress and do a lap dance for Aomine. Maybe also do it afterward.
> 
> PS. Sorry, I never saw a lap dance before (I mean, why would I), but kinda have the general idea... But I'm a total zero at describing it, so yeah, the general idea :'D

“Kagami!” Aomine’s shout was heard through the entire apartment “Where’s the paper for presents-wrapping…” Aomine stood in the doorway and gaped dumbly at his boyfriend who was busy with putting on a pair of stockings.

Kagami looked up, panic written all over his face. He wanted to try _Aomine’s Christmas present_ on at least once before showing it to him, but forgot to lock the door. Fuck.

Aomine watched at Kagami’s frozen figure and then a mischievous smirk made its way on his lips. Fuck.

Kagami rolled his eyes and stood up, making a twirl to show his Mrs. Santa costume in full view – well, without the heels, he didn’t have time to put those on yet.

“Surprise, Aho.” Kagami muttered, sighing as Aomine’s smirk widened.

“Oh, I thought” Aomine said, approaching his boyfriend and cradling him in his arms “I was a bad boy this year,” he purred in Kagami’s ear, making the redhead melt in those arms “a naughty one, Santa.” He bit on Kagami’s earlobe and that suppressed a moan. Fuck this guy and everything about him, seriously.

Aomine moved his hand down to Kagami’s ass, already ready to lift the mini-skirt up, but was slapped away and Kagami escaped from his embrace. He watched Aomine with half-lidded eyes and then he grinned at the little frown on Aomine’s face.

“So, you admit that you were bad, _Daiki_?” Kagami purred and ran a hand from his exposed thigh to his lean waist, making Aomine swallow. Aomine nodded, then shook his head, and again nodded. Just look at this pretty idiot. He was so fun to tease, Kagami couldn’t stop smirking.

He approached Aomine and pushed him onto a chair at his desk. That watched him dumbfounded for a moment before snapping out of this.

“Kagami, what are you – Oh, my god, Taiga, are you fucking serious?” Aomine hissed as Kagami unceremoniously pushed him back on the chair when he wanted to stand up.

"I'm serious." Kagami's eyes sparkled dangerously and Aomine swallowed again. Blue eyes widened as Kagami began swaying his hips to whatever tune he played in his mind. Aomine didn't care what it was, his eyes were glued to those hips and ass which moved tantalizingly in front of him. His mouth went dry when Kagami's skirt lifted up as that put a leg - in the fucking stocking - on the chair between his spread legs.

Aomine was ready to shout profanities when Kagami's ass began grinding on his crotch, and Aomine just couldn't simply stop to stare at those long legs -  _ugh, shit_.

He gripped Kagami's legs and that lost his balance, falling over him. Aomine literally threw Kagami over his shoulder and despite the fact that he was really fucking heavy, he was able to drag his feet over to their bed and throw a confused Kagami on it. Kagami didn't quite get what happened, because it happened so fast he barely perceived that he wasn't dancing in front of Aomine anymore, that now Aomine pinned him down and kissed fervently, his hands groping at every part of his body, dressed or not.

"Wait. Aomine, it's not Christmas yet." Kagami said between pants as Aomine grabbed at his costume to undress him. "Unwrapping your present -"

"Shut up, you little fucking tease. I'm on the naughty list, remember? I get what I want whenever I want." Aomine growled.

"Bad boy." Kagami chuckled and cradled Aomine's face in his hands. "Even though, I love you, Daiki."

Aomine wasn't good with words, so he made sure to show Kagami how much he loved him back.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Characters cuddle after a cold day

Aomine didn't need to touch Kagami to know that the other boy was cold. He wasn't warm either.

Kagami's idea to go shopping for the Christmas party when outside were minus ten Celsius degrees wasn't the most brilliant idea. To be honest, Aomine doubted Kagami had brilliant ideas ever.

"Taiga." Aomine whined, when Kagami stopped by another shop. "I can't feel my limbs, seriously." Deep red eyes bored into his and he added, a slight frown on his face "And I'm sure you can't either."

Kagami sighed, but smiled "One more, Daiki." he said softly, as if speaking to a child "One more."

Aomine's eyes glinted "Really? What are we waiting for, then?" He ushered Kagami into the shop as that laughed at his eagerness. Right. Aomine was eager to finish freezing and wrap himself into a blanket.

They bought the last ornaments, and as Kagami promised earlier, headed to redhead's apartment. When the warm air hit his face, Aomine sighed with delight. They took off their heavy winter clothing and Kagami dragged the bags into the kitchen while Aomine went straight for the couch in the living room.

The bluenette sat there, bringing his knees up and resting his chin on them. One hand went searching for the blanket and another one for the TV remote. He found the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. The remote however was probably out of his reach, so he gave up on finding it.

His skin itched and burned, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. It was a sign that his body was finally warming up and that was definitely good.

He almost dozed off, when a mug dropped on the table in front of him and his eyes snapped to Kagami, who watched him with a smirk.

"Hot chocolate." Kagami murmured "Drink it up. It will warm you from inside." He said and sipped on his own drink, sitting on the other side of couch. Aomine eyed the mug and took it with both hands, wrapping his cold fingers around it. His skin burned even more. He took a long sip and almost groaned as his muscles relaxed, warmth spreading throughout his body.

Kagami watched him amused and drank some more of his chocolate. Putting his mug on the table, he stood up and walked in front of Aomine, in kitchen's direction. Aomine caught his wrist. He was definitely colder than Aomine himself. Aomine left his mug on the table as well, beside Kagam's.

"Daiki." Aomine could almost hear Kagami roll his eyes "I've got work to do."

"Come here." Aomine whispered and dragged Kagami onto his lap. That hesitantly sat between Aomine's spread legs and waited. Aomine hugged him close, putting the blanket around both of them. Luckily it was big enough to wrap two large bodies like theirs. After a while, the heat emanated by both of their bodies pressed this close created a comfortable warmth and Aomine felt like not moving from that position for the rest of his life.

Aomine felt Kagami relax in his hands and nuzzled the back of his neck, feeling the soft red strands tickling his skin.

Kagami's sharp intake startled Aomine and he withdrew.

"Your nose is still cold, dumbass." Kagami chuckled low and turned his head to look at Aomine.

"Sorry." Aomine mumbled and poked his cheek with the same cold nose. Kagami laughed and it was like music for Aomine's ears. He won't get tired of that sound ever.

"No," Kagami replied, catching Aomine's face with his warm palm "you're totally not." he finished, a smirk spread across those lips. Aomine leaned to kiss it away.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: KagaAo. Domestic AU where they do something kinky for valentines? As much as I would love some good bdsm, fuzzy handcuffs would be adorable too! Especially if they're the cheap kind and get broken mid-sex
> 
> Warning: NSFW-ish?

Handcuffs clicked on his wrists and Aomine chuckled involuntarily, because of the ticklish pink fur around them. When he saw Kagami, waving these in front of his face just moments ago, he tried his best to not laugh at his dork of boyfriend. Though when he thought back, on their previous Valentine's, Aomine's idea was even more ridiculous, so he really wasn't the one to talk.

 

Kagami smugly smiled down at him and Aomine was seriously torn between headbutting his mug and kissing him senseless, because Kagami was gorgeous atop of him. His clothes were thrown somewhere on the floor, along with Aomine's, and he could see all those muscles twitching under that sun-kissed skin whenever Kagami moved and this was simply ecstatic. Aomine worshiped Kagami's body whenever he had time to do so, running his hands, tongue, lips on every patch of skin he had access to.

 

However, now his movements were restricted by those stupid handcuffs and he could only stare intently at him, sparks practically flying out of his eyes. He felt as in the Zone. Every sense was sharpened and he simply couldn't wait anymore.

 

"Kagami." he whined and wriggled his hands. "Please."

 

One of Kagami's eyebrow quirked up and he smirked.

 

"Begging? Seriously, Aomine?" he said and palmed Aomine's hardening erection through the fabric of his boxers. Aomine jerked his hips to get the needed friction, but Kagami already withdrew his hand, only to press his hips back into the bed, with an iron, bruising grip holding him down.

 

"Babe, someone's eager." Kagami drew lazily moving down to lick at Aomine's exposed chest.

 

Aomine growled low in his throat and Kagami released the dusky nipple he abused until now to look him in the eye. Ruby eyes were almost black, desire burning in them and Aomine's blue ones widened in realization. Kagami was just as hungry for him, he was trying his best to do everything _right_.

 

Aomine let him do whatever he wanted. Not hurrying, waiting patiently, letting Kagami taste him entirely, the way he liked it - slow and gentle.

 

Just until Kagami finally got down to business and started fucking him into the mattress. Kagami was anything but gentle then, and Aomine loved every bit of it.

 

He met every powerful thrust, grinding down Kagami's cock, clenching around him tightly and making the redhead moan profanities into his ear.

 

The chains on the handcuffs rattled violently against the metallic headboard as Aomine kept tugging at them without even realizing it, and eventually they gave in after a more powerful tug.

 

"Fuck, Ahomine, you broke them." Kagami murmured, but there was no annoyance in his voice, he was beyond amused if anything. Aomine brought his freed hands to Kagami's face and cupped it, raised his head off pillows and kissed him hungrily, like a starved man.

 

"Shut up and let me finally touch you." He whispered against those swollen lips.

 

And Kagami let him. He let Aomine run his fingers on his broad back, to scratch him like a cat while he mewled under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and try to lure me back into this fandom at my [tumblr](https://natecchi.tumblr.com).
> 
> See ya, kiddos!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Angel/Human - Please stop kicking at the gates of heaven you’re dead and that’s that."

Aomine opened his eyes and with a strangled yell grasped at the front of his shirt, squeezing the fabric in his trembling fingers. Patting frantically his chest, he sighed with relief when he realized that there actually was no bullet wound nastily bleeding. _It was just a nightmare_ , he kept musing over and over trying to calm his hammering heart. 

Blinking rapidly, he tried to focus and took in his surroundings. The sunset was so beautiful and the sun, the clouds were so enormous, like he was somewhere up in the skies-

Wait a second. The fluffy thing he sat on. White and soft, and so easy to grasp and rip off? He took a handful of the white mess and squeezed. What the hell.

He stood up and took a better look around. There were no other things in his field of view besides more clouds and a big, fancy golden gate. Instinctively, he thought that must be the exit out of whatever place he was in.

The nearer he got to the gate the more grand it became. He was kind of lost and doubted he will be able to open the thing due to its size. However, Aomine Daiki was no loser. He had at least to try. 

Grasping at the gate, he pushed it with all his might, but it didn’t move even for a millimeter. If pushing doesn’t work, then how about pulling? He pulled at the gate, putting into it every drop of strength. The gate didn’t open. It felt like he was being mocked, and Aomine Daiki was _never_ mocked by anyone or anything.

“Fuck you.“ He spat and kicked at the gate as hard as he could. “Let me out, piece of golden crap.“ He cursed while continuing to kick at it. “I’ve got to arrest those assholes and write my report, I don’t have the whole fucking day-!“

“Hey, you!“ Aomine heard a voice and turned around. “Up there.“ It said and he looked up into a pair of crimson eyes. “What do you think you are doing?“ The man asked, a deep scowl on his handsome face. 

Aomine gulped. The dude was sitting on the same “piece of golden crap“ he’d been trying to open for the last five minutes. And… were those wings by any chance? Aomine shook his head. He had no intention, and more importantly - no time to deal with some guy cosplaying angels.

“What, what.“ Aomine grumbled under his breath, giving the gate another kick “Trying to open this shit and get out.“

The redhead’s eyes widened and he burst out into a wild laughter, clutching at his sides. It was dangerous - the way his body shook - and Aomine didn’t want to deal with some _dead_ guy cosplaying angels.

“Hey, you, watch out-“ He tried to warn, but the dude jumped off the gate and Aomine’s breath stopped.

There was a childish grin on that face as the guy _fucking descended_ and didn’t fall face first onto, whatever was under Aomine’s feet.

The wings majestically flapped behind the handsome redhead as that came face to face with a gaping Aomine.

“W-who are- how the heck-“ Aomine babbled helplessly. He was still sleeping, wasn’t he?

“Kagami.“ The redhead said and smiled toothily at him. “Angels are supposed to fly, aren’t they?” He added, helping the shocked human to close his gaping mouth.

“Angel…“ Aomine repeated and raised an eyebrow “Seriously?“

“Yes,“ Kagami said patiently “and I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re dead and positively in heaven now.“

Aomine groaned, rubbing at his temples. There’s no way this was happening to him, right? Right?

Fuck Wakamatsu and his shitty cover. He let Aomine fucking die and now, he was trapped in this place with fluffy clouds, beautiful skies and this annoyingly handsome dude?

In fact…

Thank you, Wakamatsu. And now, write the fucking report alone, because Aomine’s gonna have a good rest in a good company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol b y e


End file.
